Love of Midnight
by Singingfrogs
Summary: After Robyn discovers a neighbouring pack destroyed, she works along side Eric to figure out their problems.Their missions lead them to Mississippi where they become entangled in a world ruled by werewolves and a powerful Vampire King.Eric is drawn to the king's domain to settle a score while Robyn tried to figure out how to stop the wolves.Will Eric and Robyn be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Love of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

A small female wolf dashed through a swirling mist of fog, her four paws shuddering and vibrating the ground as they shoved her body through the foliage of the dark barriers of the forest. She weaved through a scatter of mutilated bodies that blocked her path. There was no time to stop and wonder what caused the untimely demise of these people. The young wolf had something way more important to do. She was on a mission. Staggering and reeling from the blistering pain caused by previous unhealed wounds, she forced herself to press onward. The eyes of the wolf differed from those of Grey Wolves that inhabited this country. The eyes were almost human like as they studied the forest, studied their surroundings and the mutilated bodies that could only have been inflicted by that of a wolf.

As she continued, pushing past her exhaustion she could feel the wind bellowing though her large course hair she could feel with her tactile hairs were vibrating with information. Her Pack had dispersed, unsure and afraid of this turn of events that had them running into hiding. The fear swimming around her own body as she pressed on, determining just what had occurred in this forest that was overcome with death. Right now, it was imperative that she reached a conclusion as quickly as she could. The whole well-being of her kind depended on her protection and her ability to gain the relevant information from this murder scene.

New blood trickled down her side from a gash on the side of her stomach where it had recently came into contact with the pommel of a pissed off Werewolf. Rain and dried mud matted her sandy paws, the mud restricting the resistance she had on the ground as her paws shoved her forward. Scrapes and bruises from being whipped by branches itched and burned her body as she had squeezed through small openings through the forest.

The young wolf shook her body to aid her wool hairs to prevent her being pelted by the rain of embers that appeared to be falling from the sky. In dodging the debris, she tripped over a thick twisted root that protruded from the ground. She stumbled, her four legs shoved underneath her as the speed she had been travelling made her skid painfully on the opaque floor. The impact sent a bolt of excruciating pain throughout her body, causing a whine to tremble from her muzzle.

A quick roll of thunder rumbled somewhere over the mountains, like a reminder that she needed to keep moving. She lifted his head and surveyed the sky for a minute, then forced herself to run. She put good distance between her and the cloaked figure that had commanded the wolves to ravish their own kind. Flood had asked for her help. She had given it but they were too late. Her Pack had been ordered into hiding, dispersed until she could understand and get a hold on what was happening.

She had not made it out in time before the cloaked character had spotted her and ordered her demise. Being an Alpha she had the skill and the authority to destroy and defend herself as she maneuvered herself from the deadly sharp-clawed wolves that had come after her.

Every now and then, she would anxiously look behind her, hoping they were not tracing her scent as she localized on the one thing person she knew could help her. A feeling pressed deep into the middle of her body as she called out for her imprinted and her lover.

Off in the distance, as if by magic, she saw the familiar surroundings of the buildings of her neighborhood swam to her eyes. She sprinted towards her home, hearing her claw clicking against the concrete of the path and the road as she observed whether she was being watched.

She shoved her body up towards the decking, her white painted wooden panels shining under the twinkling stars as she pulled her weight onto her back legs, lifting her torso onto the door as she shoved herself inside. Her eyes struggled to get accustomed to the change in light as the wolf looked around; surveying the building she called her home as she trotted through the different rooms.

The wolf shuddered to a stop when a tall figure emerged from the shadows. As her eyes trailed his form recognition flooded to her features as she took in the radiant; blonde and blue eyes, 6ft 4 and broad shouldered man who was frowning with worry at her panicked and wild expression that was shining in her eyes.

"Robyn? What is it?" The tall man said down to the wolf Robyn. He was pulling of the leather jacket that was pressed to his muscled arms revealing his black singlet that was covering her torso. His eyes were surveying her body before the air grew hazy round her, seemed to hum and vibrate with energy, and then the form began to change within that electric concentration. When the haze cleared, Robyn had grown into her human form. Her long wavy brown hair fell to below her bust; her piercing brown eyes searching for Eric's blue ones as she tried to regain some sense of familiarity.

Robyn took the offered jacket and shrugged it over her form, dwarfed by it's size as she limped towards the windows, checking they were locked and no one had followed her from the forest, her instincts were on high alert as her eyes and ears ran into overdrive.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Eric asked again, his voice breaking the eerie silence as his own unease began to shine around his body at the crazed way in how Robyn was acting.

"We were ambushed. Flood and his pack have been destroyed. I ordered mine into hiding; Alcide should have been back by now. Right now, you and Alcide will be needed to protect me"

"If anyone is going to get to you, they will have to get through me" Eric comforted as he took hold of Robyn's shoulders and pulled her around so she was facing him "I will not let anyone touch you. My only desire is to keep you safe," Eric enthused as he looked at her with dark eyes, enforcing everything he was saying.

"Is that your only desire?" Robyn whispered as she took small steps towards him, her eyes clouded with love as she pressed her hands to his stomach lightly, teasing him as she shoved her body further onto his. His strong figure able to hold the pair of them as he raised his hand delicately to her cheek, trailing his fingers in her hair as she teased him

"Not my only desire" He replied in a whisper, his eyes clouding with desire as he took in her form covered with her dressing gown. He felt her hands moving to the top of his jeans, playing with the button as she started slowly moving his zipper "If you keep teasing my Robyn I will take you here, right now"

"Eric, I was almost killed tonight, and your being blackmailed into selling Vampire Blood at the request of your queen, don't deny yourself something you crave" Robyn said gently as she pulled his jeans from his long legs, her fingers brushing against his skin as she positioned her hands under his shirt.

Eric was struggling to compose himself. His instincts were screaming at him and with Robyn teasing him in way she knew affected him he was struggling to pull back the monster that lived in him. He moved his hands to her face, pushing her deeper to his chest, the smell of feminine arousal wafted to his nose as he pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

He reached down for her hand, kissing her fingers as he watched her. The lights were dim, throwing yellow light across the light yellow walls of the kitchen as Eric stepped closer his intensity forcing her backward. Robyn could feel her calves hit the base of the kitchen wall, her shoulders restricting her to move any further away from him as she lifted her eyes and looked at him dead in the eye. It was a mistake because the full intensity of his desire crashed through her like a tidal wave, leaving her wet and so ready for him. And just for an instant, she gave in to that wave and kissed him as fiercely as she wanted him.

It took a whole lot of will to break away, to gain the upper hand, especially as his large hands delicately caressed her bare shoulders, removing the dressing gown from her figure, his touch teasing her, arousing her all the more. She became lost in the moment as a sweet fever flew through her as he began to trail kisses down her neck. When he caught her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, she gasped and almost collapsed in pleasure.

His teeth where grazing me, teasing her and all the while his desire washed over her with heat and intensity. He worked his way up to her mouth and nipped her lip hard enough to hurt, his fangs rubbing against her skin showing her his arousal. But it was a sweet pain, especially when his tongue immediately caressed the sting away.

Robyn's fingers were straying down his bareback; her legs spreading and she pulled him closer. He pressed himself between her legs, sliding his cock back and forth, teasing, but not entering. A growl came from the back of her throat causing a smile to engulf Eric's features, the tips of his fangs become exposed and with one hard thrust, sheathed himself into her. She groaned in pleasure, her back arching from the wall as she wrapped her legs around his middle.

Eric filled her, stretched her in a way no other man or wolf could, and right then, she wanted every single hard inch of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs closer around his hips and pushed him deeper still. He cupped her butt, supporting her as he thrust and thrust and thrust until it felt as if the rigid heat of her was trying to calm his entire body.

Robyn rode him hard, needing it fast and furious and Eric was more than happy to comply. Pleasure spiraled quickly and her climax hit, the convulsions stealing her breath and tearing a strangled sound from her throat. He came a heartbeat later, his body slamming into hers, the force of it echoing through every fiber of her beating and shuddering through the wall behind her.

Once the tremors had subsides, Robyn couldn't help but grin "That was certainly a promising starts, but it was way to fast to be seriously labeled fucking me senseless" His grin was ferocious

"That was little more than taking the edge of our need. I made a promise my dear, and I intend to keep it" He replied before he lifted Robyn off her feet and carried her to her room.

0-0-0

Sookie was determined to get to the bottom of it. Her heart was aching as her mind was fogged with the events of the last 4 hours. Her side was empty, not having Bill standing next to her and the cool metal ring that sat on her figure felt foreign but also so perfect.

She had refused to get changed so the small lilac dress that Bill had brought her was pressed to her figure, floating delicately and daintily to her knees as she shoved open the door to the grey concrete walls of Fangtasia, nothing but determination shining in her eyes as she looked for one person.

The music was blearing into her ears and the looks of disapproval were heading towards her as she headed further into the club. She was stopped almost as soon as she had headed into the building by Pam; Eric's Progeny.

"Now, I don't remember telling you lavender was my favorite colour" Pam said with a smile as she stood behind Sookie. Her leather suit travelled around her neck with a hole pressed to her chest to show her breasts. A red ribbon was wrapped around her neck and under her bust area as leather gloves moved to above her elbows. Her makeup was dark and Smokey as she gave Sookie an aroused smile.

"I'm in no mood for lesbian weirdness tonight, Pam" Sookie breathed with boredom shining on her features as she juttered out her hip as she looked at Pam who was giving her the once over. "Where's Bill?"

"I have no idea"

"Then where's Eric?"

"Where he usually is on his night off"

"Which is"

"Lets just say he's indisposed at the moment"

"He's at Robyn's isn't he" Sookie stated and as Pam simply pushed her lips together Sookie huffed out her lungs and headed back to her car.

0-0-0

Sookie wasn't surprised when Pam had suggested she come along. Her conversations were dull and awkward at the best of times but as Sookie pulled up at Robyn Herveaux's driveway she noticed her car and the dim lights as she pulled on her hand break and shoved herself from the car.

Her heels clicked against the cobbled path and echoed around her and Pam as she reached the decking. She wasn't surprised to see two dead rabbits littering the wall by the door as she knocked.

"Robyn, Eric open up I know you in there!" She shouted as pounded her fist against the door. "I know you have Bill! So get your sorry arse down here!"

Sookie lifted her hand once again and was about to shove her hand to the wood again before Eric opened the door. Sookie had no idea where to look as Eric had messy hair, his chest bare and he was wearing no other clothing. He was standing at the door with no clothes on.

"Sookie" he said with a smile, his voice even and cold as he gave her a small smile "See anything you like?" He chimed again as Pam looked around him as Robyn came into view, her own hair messy while she wrapped her silk dressing gown around her. A piece of material that really didn't help the imagination

"I do" Pam said with a smile as she looked at Robyn who was padding down the stairs

"Of course you do Pam" Robyn replied with a smile as she pressed her warm hands to Eric's bare shoulders and pulled him out of the way, inviting both Sookie and Pam inside.

"I take it Sookie couldn't be stopped" Eric stated again, forcing the conversation his way making Sookie rather uncomfortable as she tried to look elsewhere. Anywhere but at Eric.

"What can I say? She over powered me" Eric simply smiled at her before he turned towards Robyn raising his hand and pressing it to her chin affectionately as he pressed a kiss to her lips

"Were not finished" Eric said is Swedish as his attention was completely on Robyn, aware that Sookie was admiring him

"Oh I know" Robyn said, her own words being Swedish as Eric pressed his arm around his girlfriends waist and looked towards Sookie.

"So, what brings you all the way out here on this freezing winter night?"

"Bill's been kidnapped and I think you did it"

"I didn't" Eric said with a serious look on is features, Sookie completely unaware of the turmoil that was going on in Eric's head as he understood the new information that Sookie had given him. "Any other theories?"

"I'm still on this one, thank you very much. Where were you tonight around 7:00?"

"I was here, with Robyn"

"Doing this? For the last 6 hours?"

"You seem surprised? Is Bill's stamina not up to snuff?" Eric joked as he leant forward, his eyebrows raised as he smirked towards Sookie a little. Robyn couldn't help but snort as she found the whole situation funny. However, from one look from Sookie she shut herself up, pressing her hand to her lips to hide her smile as she coughed a little.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me," She mumbled as she composed her features and looked back towards Sookie.

"Tell me where I can find Lorena" Sookie stated again, pulling her eyes away from Robyn and back to Eric, consciously aware that Pam was still smiling behind her. "If you don't have him, she does?"

"Solid theory, but given the tenor of your last run-in with Miss Krasiki I think it's better if I felt with her"

"How do I know you will?"

"Because if Bill was, in fact, kidnapped, by human or vampire I am duty-bound as sheriff of the area in which he resides to find him"

"And I'll make sure he does" Robyn inputted, knowing that much more was at stake with the new situation Eric found himself in.

"Then do it" Sookie stated before turning away and headed towards the door, her hand on the door handle before she turned back to face Eric and Robyn "Oh and by the way, you owe me 10,000 dollars." Sookie said again before striding from the room with pride.

0-0-0

For the next 15 minutes or so Robyn and Pam were struggling to control Eric. His rage was becoming uncontrollable and even Robyn was struggling to comfort Eric as he paced around her living room, his legs covered by his jogging bottoms and his torso held his red silk dressing gown as he had a Bluetooth device pressed to his ear.

"You remember our conversation?"

"_Yes_"

"I asked you to do one thing for me. Bring me Bill Compton. And you said, "Done"." Eric said as he paced around, his voice rising as he got angrier and angrier, Robyn was pulling herself to her feet as she went over to Eric. But then she saw the figure of her brother standing in the doorway and she leapt at the chance of letting him in.

"So why wasn't it done, Mr. Rubin?"

"_I already told you Sherrif. By the time we got to the restaurant he as gone and there was a cop car…" _

Alcide simply side stepped into the room and frowned when he noticed Eric and Pam standing together as Eric spoke over the phone. He gave Robyn and questionable glance and she just closed her eyes and shook her head as she refused to answer his question.

Robyn still tried to see her brother as much as she could, and with him still being in her pack she saw him most of the time. However, as his relationship became serious with Debbie Pelt he had moved in with her a few months ago. But, as she looked at the forlorn and sorrowful look in his eyes, Robyn knew that he was still suffering with her betrayal as she had left him high and dry and few weeks ago.

"You failed me," Eric stated, pulling Robyn from her thoughts as she closed the door. Eric's eyes livid with rage as he pulled his headset from his ear and lifted it too his mouth "How could you fail me!" He bellowed, his voice echoing around the house as the 3 other inhabitants watch him.

"Eric!" Pam calmed as she pressed her arms to her hips, trying to make her maker calm down. Pam just gave Robyn a look of helplessness as she encouraged her to help calm Eric down.

"Find him Mr Rubin, or tomorrow's sunset will be your last" Eric breathed darkly, his chest heaving as he tried to overcome his fury

"Eric, sweetie" Robyn soothed as she pressed her hands to his shoulders before trailing them behind her as she came to stand in front of him, the Viking still ignoring his closest companions

"_But sunup is only a few minutes from now"_

"Then I recommend you find a day walker you can trust to find him for you." He snapped, his eyes still holding his deadly darkness as he paced away from Robyn and Pam, Alcide only moved into the living room.

"Eric, you need to calm down," Robyn stated again as Pam readjusted her arms as she took in the emotions that Eric was feeling.

"You don't understand the trouble I've gotten myself in"

"I know very well how much shit you have gotten yourself into, you told me. But fuming away like this isn't going to help you think through this situation and find out a way to dig yourself out of the corner" Robyn soothed as she walked over to Eric and pressed her hands to his cheeks, making him look at her, his eyes mellowing as Robyn transferred her love for him.

"What Pam?"

"You're losing it"

"How is that helpful, Pam?"

"You need to call the queen" Robyn voiced having pulled herself away from Eric so he could talk to his Vampire Daughter. Robyn could see that Pam was struggling to compose herself and Pam had asked for her help.

"The queen is the last person I need finding out about this!"

"You're not the only one whose fate hangs in the balance!" Pam argued

"What do you think the queen will do if I tell her I lost the one vampire who could link her to the dealing of vampire blood? And that I have no idea where he is?"

"And what do you think she'll do if she finds out from someone else? Call the queen"

"There are times when I seek your counsel, Pam. Now is not one of those times" Eric responded which caused Pam to argue with him. Robyn simply looked between the two of them before she took hold of Alcide's hand and directed him into the living room.

Robyn was tying her hair up into a bun as Alcide sat down; his hands pressing to his knees as he leant legs took the weight off his torso. When his sister had sorted out her hair he took hold of her hand.

"How you holding? I heard about what happened tonight and came straight over"

"You came all the way from Jackson?"

"Right now, your safety is more important to me"

"To much is going on in my life right now for me to think straight!"

"What happened?"

"We had a distress call from Flood's pack asking for help. He already knows how different my pack is according to the rest of our kind. We went to help, but he was already dead. I ordered our pack to disband, to take refuge in the safe house. I only just managed to get out alive."

"Any idea who is was?"

"They were savages, wolves were dismembered and half eaten. I had seen a hooded figure, but I have no idea which pack it could be"

"Could it be Cooter?"

"I'm not sure, but the strength of these wolves was radiating from the place. They must have all been higher on V. One I could smell it and I have had a fair amount of Eric's blood to tell when someone is high"

"Did Eric help?"

"Not exactly, but he knew something was wrong and he was about to leave when I turned up back home. Eric helps me more in ways than he knows. Just having him next to me is enough to help me. His protection is something I'm going to need which is why I also want you to stay here for a while. You can't stay in that large house all by yourself, and besides it must bring back to many memories"

"It's the last place I had with her I don't want to sell it"

"You don't have to but right now your Alpha needs you. Your sister needs you" Robyn enthused as she squeezed his hand for comfort, he just pulled her in a comforting hug before Eric yelled at Pam again and caused the pair of them to look at the Vampires.

"What's his problem?"

"Another problem that I need helping out"

"Robyn, with everything that is going on don't you think you should take a step back from Vampire problems"

"Eric needs me just as much as I need him. And besides, the problem he has gotten himself into isn't his fault. His Queen is causing him some problems and he can't get out of it."

"Then what's he going to do about it?"

"I have no idea" Robyn stated before she looked from her brother and then back towards Eric as her heart dropped in her chest as she realized that the pair of them were knee deep in shit once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

The sunlight was edging its way through her glass windows as she trudged through her house. She could hear the relaxing sound of Alcide snoring in the new guest bedroom that had been the room he lived in when he lived with her.

She pulled open one of the wall cabinets and reached for the medical kit that had become a necessity when you had the life she lived. She placed the plastic tub on the counter and removed some of the anti septic wipes to try to clean up the cuts and grazes she had required last night that had once again reopened.

She lifted the bottom of her top and was greeted with a 4-inch long cut that travelled diagonally from her hip just to the top of her belly button. The wound was weeping and she spent the next half an hour to try and clean herself up before she headed off to bed.

Robyn gathered all of her hair and left it hanging over her left shoulder as she limped up the stairs and towards her bedroom. It had been less than 4 months since her accident, which occurred during the situation that led Eric and herself to Dallas to try and undercover Godric, Eric's maker, and to also sort out and destroy Elliot Woods, a werewolf that was causing some serious issues.

But it seemed that her injured knee still hadn't heeled to perfection and with the stress she had put her body through tonight she was surprised she had made it out with her life. She had to close her eyes with weariness as she heaved her form slowly towards her bedroom, ignoring the flashes of images from the previous night. The horror she had felt as she ran from the unknown hooded figure, the anticipation that spiraled around her body as she headed towards the battlefield with her pack. The terror that coursed around her veins when she saw the vacant gaze from John Flood as his lifeless body looked up at her.

Robyn shook her head. She was determined to get some sleep, knowing that was the only thing that her body needed at this point in time. But as she opened the door to her bedroom, the light blue walls were radiating with light as the rays of the sun travelled through her windows and shone right onto her bed. A heavy sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she realised getting some sleep would be difficult in the current situation and it was times like these when she wished Eric could withstand the sunlight and let her snuggle next to him as she fell asleep.

Exhaustion was calling her to the mattress of her bed and she simply dropped onto the material, heaved the quilt over her figure as she painfully placed her legs under the duvet and she collapsed against the bed, feeling her tired back aching from all the stress she had experienced that day.

As she listened, Robyn could hear the first birds beginning to chirp and sing as the sunlight rose into the sky. Winter had well and truly arrived as the howling wind spiraled around her home. The biting chill determined to reach the Packmaster who simply pulled the duvet tighter around her injured body.

Robyn's mind went into over drive as her it was plagued with irrelevant worries and fears. Her album had been recorded and was on sale, now she had the prospect of starting a new music tour. The first world tour since she had made her relationship with Eric public. Would she be able to leave him behind for a few months as she worked? Could she leave him when she knew he was having troubles of his own?

Her producer and agent had also left it up to her where she wanted to perform. The pressure in finding the right venues was an unneeded stress that was slowly biting away at her heart as she tried to juggle everything else that was happening with her.

She just hoped she could be the strong one for herself, and for Eric and for her Brother Alcide as she tried to support him through the break down of his engagement.

Robyn heaved herself onto her side, ignoring the throbbing of her side as she adjusted her arm so it was resting under her pillow and head as she looked back towards the wall that held her door. She flickered her eyes closed, hearing the birds, the barking of dogs and Alcide's snoring she couldn't help the image of flood lifting to her eyes once again before she tried to control her breathing and slowly fall asleep into an uneasy bout of unconsciousness.

0-0-0

Alcide could feel the sunlight shining on his back as he stood in front of the large window that was letting in the sunlight and into the white living room. The turquoise curtains were hanging limply at the side of the window, unable to prevent the light from the low sun that was hanging in the early afternoon sky.

Robyn's brother was unable to think straight as he collapsed against the white sofa that had been decorated from diverse coloured cushions, his arms resting on the back of the sofa while his elbow was resting on the arm as he pressed his hand to his chin, his mind swimming with idea's in how to protect his Alpha.

However, his mind lost track on the matter at hand as he took in the array of photo's that littered the walls and surfaces around Robyn's living room. Positioned above the fireplace, directly in front of him he could see the wall was adorned with a photo of a wolf. Snow was covering the ground, the bare branches of shrubs and the bottom of a tree was covered in the white frozen water. But the main eyepiece of the photo was a wolf. Her muzzle lifted in the air, her eyes closed in bliss as she moved her ears back to rest on her head, a long and low howl being admitted from her chest as she called her companions.

The black on her ears travelled in elegant shapes as the guard hairs melded into the light brown that was circling her face reemerging back into white fur around her muzzle. The black fur that had started at her ears continued further down the back of her neck, travelling to the tip of her tail, encasing her spinal cord with black fur. From the front of her neck tufts of blonde and light brown hair radiated from the black stripe and around her feet and underbelly. This was Robyn. Robyn in her wolf form and Alcide could not help the smile that lifted to his lips as he took in the carefree expression of his sister, noting at just how breathtakingly beautiful she was when she was in wolf form.

Alcide was pulled from his reprieve when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He stretched his leg, allowing his jean pocket to widen as he tugged for his phone. When he noticed the caller ID a wave of pride engulfed his heart as he saw his other sister Janice was calling him. He accepted the call and lifted his mobile to his ear.

"Janice" Alcide started, a smile engulfing his lips as he heard the screeching on the other side of the line.

"_Alcide_, _oh thank goodness, please tell me you're with Robyn!_" Janice panicked as her words rushed fairly quickly.

"I arrived last night."

"_Is she alright_?"

"For the most part. The wound she received in Dallas has played up again but I think that was due to the amount of stress she put on it last night"

"_Any other wounds_?"

"She had a small 4 inch graze on her stomach which I think she received from a wolf. Its just another one to join the rest of them"

"_I remember the time she received the one on her face. Mum was pissed"_

"I think the problem is her mind. Eric wasn't able to keep her mind off Flood and his pack last night. However hard he tried"

"_So it's true_" Janice started before pausing a little, trying to string her sentence together without sounding disrespectful "_Flood and his pack really have been decimated"_

"Yes Janice. Robyn has dispersed our pack. Ross has been instructed to take command if anything is to happen to her or myself."

"_Do you think I should head to Shreveport? To try and reassure her?_"

"Right now I think Robyn has a fair bit on her plate. You're probably best to stay in Mississippi, Robyn will be comforted to know that you are safe there. With Eric helping her, and with me being here I think she had all the love and affection she needs. Its just a shame that everything seems to be happening at the same time"

"_Things? What do you mean things?"_

"It seems our beloved sister's Mr Northman had gotten himself in some trouble of his own. He received a phone call last night that made him rather angry. Robyn hasn't just got her own worries to contend with. She is trying to help Eric at the same time."

"_Why did she have to get herself all mixed up with Vampires?"_ Janice sighed heavily, knowing how strong willed and proud her sister was.

"I don't know. But we did warn her of the consequences, but as usual Robyn never really listens to us does she"

"_The Pack has never been as prosperous and confident though."_

"I will admit it, knowing Eric would jump to our aid if we ever got in trouble with a vampire is rather comforting"

"_I never thought I would hear those words coming out of your mouth"_ Janice laughed down the line which just called Alcide to chuckle with her "_So, what is her plan of attack? Does she have one?"_

"I don't think so. Not yet anyway. She's still asleep at the moment but I think with her adjusted life of the night and her traumatic night last night, I think sleeping will do her a world of good"

"_Good idea…_" Janice stated before Alcide could hear the ringing off a bell and the murmuring of other people before Janice's voice echoed back on to the phone "_Alcide, I gotta go as a customer just arrived. Tell Robyn I called and I love her._"

"Will do"

"_Bye Alcide, keep the pair of you safe_"

"I will do Janice. Bye"

"_Bye"_

Alcide pulled the phone away from his ear once again, disconnecting the call from his sister before he brought in a huge lungful of air and looked back into the sunlit front garden through the large windows of the living room.

0-0-0

Robyn shoved herself from the bed at around 3 in the afternoon. The sun had well and truly risen and was making its decent back into the earth to allow the most welcomed time of night.

Her stomach wasn't as painful and as she lifted the base of her shirt the wound was scabbing over nicely. She was thankful that the healing time for a werewolf was drastically quickened compared to a human. However, her knee was still a little tender and the small limp that she had gained the night before was a little less prominent.

Her feet collided with the cool wooden floor the steps that led to the downstairs part of her house and a small smile lifted to her lips when she heard the clanging of pots and the smell of bacon and eggs irritated her stomach as it growled at her.

The yellow walls of the kitchen were holding her brother as he leaned over the oven at the opposite end of the room. The large archway was giving her a clear entrance to the kitchen. She walked over to her brother, trying to be as quiet as possible and pressed her hand in the middle of his shoulders noticing him moving to his left to where she was standing next to him.

"Well good afternoon" Alcide said with a smile "I'm guessing your stomach woke you up and when you smelt my cooking you couldn't resist"

"Don't praise your cooking too highly my dear brother" Robyn replied with a smile as she headed over towards the kettle and poured herself a steaming mug of coffee as her brother placed the food onto a plate.

"Was that meant to be an insult?" He stated with a smile as he rested the plate in front of her and then walked over to one of the neighboring draws to give her a knife and fork

"Meh, a little teasing never hurt anyone"

"How's your side?" Alcide asked as he dropped into a chair on the opposite side of the table

"Almost there. A few more hours and it shouldn't be so tender. God I love werewolf healing some times"

"Ross phoned earlier"

"And?" Robyn stated, shoving her head up so she was looking at him, a ration of bacon in her mouth as the safety of her pack was one of the most important things to her. "Are they ok?"

"Yes. Ross has taken charge and everyone seems to be ok. They had a mystery visitor during the night. Ross wanted to talk to you, but after everything that happened last night I wanted you to sleep"

"I need to phone him"

"After you finish your breakfast, had a shower and look presentable. You're needed at Fangtasia tonight. Ginger had phoned saying that Eric wanted to see you tonight." Alcide finished; watching as understanding floated into Robyn's features and she greedily continued to eat her breakfast.

0-0-0

Eric couldn't help but constantly look towards the clock behind the bar. People were milling around the bar, talking, drinking and dancing. However, as Eric sat in his throne, observing his area his interest was not even taken by the dancer that was dancing on the stage.

His long legs were bent at his knees, his feet firmly pressed to the ground as his jeans covered his legs. A low-necked strapped vest top was pressed to his torso, revealing the top of his chest while his black jacket clung onto him further, and a collar rising to the base of his jaw. Around his neck hung one of Robyn's heirlooms that she had given him. At first he had refused to accept a gift of such importance to her. But as she continued to reassure him he had accepted her gift. The golden ring was hanging around his neck on a long chain, a piece of jewellery he rarely removed.

He knew he was getting too emotional about how the Queen was treating him. He knew that blackmailing someone of his stature and age was ridiculous and he was glad that Godric couldn't see him groveling and fighting with someone who was half his age.

Pam had suggested they leave. Eric had refused. It had taken him a far too many months to successfully refurbish and create Fangtasia and he wasn't about to start all over again. Besides, everything was different this time around. Now he had Robyn, and he wasn't about to let her go, or let any bad come to her. Besides, she was his.

He was anxious to see her. He needed too apologize to her for his behaviour and anger that he had exhibited last night and he was craving her affection. It had been a very long time since the pair of them had simply talked about everything. A long time since he had simply held her in his arms and told her he loved her.

But, just at that moment something washed over him and he couldn't help but snap his head in the direction of the door, the music washing over him as he looked at the two vampires that had walked in through his door.

Sophie-Ann, the queen of Louisiana had walked through his door. Her fiery red hair was shaped and falling to her shoulders in curls while her made up was dark and smokey against her pale skin. Her fur coat was simply there for decoration, as the cold did not affect her. She had arrived with the magister, a bold man in a suit. Eric could see the various vampires looking around in curiosity and a mixture of fear as the authorities figures made them slightly uncomfortable as they watched Eric bolt towards the vampires at vampire speed.

"Your Highness. Magister" Eric stated to them politely.

"Mr. Northman" The Magister replied with a blunt nod of the head while Eric's queen stood next to the pair of them with her hands on her hips. "I haven't seen you since the Bill Compton trial. It seems much has changed. I never took you to be a vampire to claim a human"

"Well Robyn is far from Human and I couldn't possibly be without her. Of course, I don't know if anyone else will be able to appreciate my dear Robyn the way I do." Eric replied, looking at the admiration that was shining in the Magister's eyes symbolizing how the Authoritive Vampire was looking at his relationship with Robyn "May I ask what brings you to Fangtasia?"

"We need to talk" The queen started before her eyes started looking around at the club in the process. "You should probably close up"

"We can just use my office"

"It's bugged"

"How do you know this?"

"Because I'm the one who bugged it," Sophie-Ann said with a smile which resulted in Eric giving her a very pissed off expression. "It's how I know I can trust you" The Magister just looked towards Eric again who was watching the Queen walking around him.

"All right. Everyone out now!" The Magister and Sophie-Ann walked further into the club as the rest of the occupants removed themselves, a look of confusion shining in a variety of the customers but Eric could only stand on sideways as he looked at the Queen who had taken a liking to Iveta, his new Russian dancer. "Except she can stay"

"No!" The Magister instructed as Eric started walking over to them "No humans. I need you at your full attention. As it is, with Mr. Northman constantly looking at the clock, I guess you have somewhere you need to be"

"That's right"

"Then lets get this over with," The Magister stated as he moved so he was sitting in Eric's throne. The red curtains were falling behind him, his cane in his hands as he spoke towards the two vampires. "Trouble abounds in your fair state"

"Tell me" Eric replied, his eyes wary as he held his arms across his chest as he stood in front of the magister.

"It would seem your idyllic little home is competing to become the V capital of the world" He expressed as he turned his attention back to Sophie-Ann.

"Can you believe it?" She urged as she leant towards him, openingly lying to the magister as she spoke to Eric. "I am so embarrassed. Naturally, I told the Magister that you were the only vampire in my kingdom that could be trusted with this."

"Anything I can do to be of service"

"Our blood is sacred" The Magister started again which ultimately pulled Eric's eyes back towards him as he tried to continue with the conversation. "Wasting it on anything other than procreation is blasphemy."

"Madness" The queen voiced

"Desecration" Eric responded.

"Have you noticed an uptake in users in your neck of the woods? Maybe even here in your club?"

"I haven't, no"

"See, that's surprising to me as every other sheriff to whom I've spoken has. The amounts are so great, in fact we can only assume a vampire is responsible"

"I have not seen any human in Shreveport, but Robyn, my human who is a Pack Master of the local werewolf population has come up against some uncommonly strong Werewolves that have been able to match the strength of Vampires. I believe that they could be under the influence of our blood"

"And where were these dogs found?"

"A mere 15 miles away by the forest"

"An act of self-loathing so shameful that whoever is responsible should fall on his own stake"

"Respectfully, Magister, I'm not sure I follow your logic"

"If your average run-of-the-mill drainers were behind this it would stand to reason said drainers would need vampires to drain which means there would be missing vampires, and plenty of them. How many vampires have gone missing in your area?"

"None, Magister." Eric lied, swallowing painfully as he tried to calm his nerves. He just wished Robyn could have been here to help him control his emotions.

"So, now do you follow my logic?"

"I do. And I will look into the matter."

"Good. And I will expect results"

"You will have them" But; the three Vampires suddenly shoved their heads in the direction of the door that was beginning to open. Robyn was confidently striding into the building. Her long hair curling and floating in waves down to the middle of her back while a pair of jeans and converses were pressed to her bottom half. A thick jumper was pressed to her torso to keep her warm. She gave Eric a small smile, a look of confusion and worry shining in her eyes as she looked at the emotional eyes of Eric and the authority shining in the Magister's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" She expressed with a sheepish smile "I can wait outside until you're finished" Robyn offered as she moved her hand so she was pointing back towards the door.

"It seems this meeting has finished Sophie-Ann, lets leave Mr. Northman here to his little play thing"

"She is far from my plaything Magister"

"Northman" The queen said as she walked to the door "Even though she is a pretty thing, you should really get a better handle on her"

"I disagree, Sophie-Ann" The magister chimed in, "I find her entrancing and so delectable considering you're a werewolf."

"Thank you" Robyn said with a smile as she went to Eric's side "I guess"

"You are a very strange and complex vampire sometimes Mr. Northman. It must be the Viking in you"

"Yes sir. A thousand years will make anyone unique"

"When we do find the vampire who's responsible how will you punish him?" Queen Sophie asked as she walked behind the Magister

"Or her…" Eric implied; Robyn noticing the shroud look his queen gave her.

"And will it be in public?"

"Of course, one who is proven guilty of such a crime must be made an example of. This kind of moral anarchy cannot be allowed"

"Agreed" Eric voiced with his eyebrows raised.

"To a speedy resolution"

"The speedier, the better"

"Magister" The Magister simply smiled before he headed away from the door and left Sophie-Ann and Eric breathing with relief once he had left. Eric continued to look at the door, listening to Sophie-Ann who had turned away from him, less troubled than Eric.

"Is it just me or is he really dull?"

"Your Highness"

"I mean, isn't moral anarchy kind of the point? I can't think of anything more depressing than living by the law forever."

"Your highness" Eric suddenly snapped causing the Queen to turn and face him.

"Yes?" She snapped watching as Eric came to stand by Robyn, the wolf watching him as she stood next to her, his arm wrapping around her waist as he gained some sense of security and comfort as he under went this rather uncomfortable conversation.

"Forgive me, but I don't feel the same sense of relief you do" he expressed, Robyn simply squeezed him closer which relaxed him.

"You don't think he believed us?"

"Not entirely, no"

"Then I suggest you sell everything you have as soon as possible"

"Excuse me?"

"The pigs at the IRS are breathing down my neck and I need money. Now. Sell the blood at half price if you have to. I don't care what it takes. Just move the product and then cover our tracks."

"All due respect, Your Highness I fear you're not considering all the angles"

Before Robyn could comprehend what was happening the Queen was screaming, shoving her body against Eric as she pushed him against the wall. The pair of them had their fangs bared; the anger that Eric was feeling was being vented as he tried to defend himself from the manipulative Queen who had been blackmailing him.

Robyn could feel the danger that Eric was in. Her body was screaming for her to act, to protect her imprint as she called upon her adrenaline, forcing her wolf to come forward but not released forward, feeling the scar on her right cheek to constrict the skin from moving as she shoved herself between the two Vampires.

She called upon her strength, pressing her hands to the queen's shoulder and stomach, heaving her away from her imprint and caused her to go flying across the room and into a few tables. The Queen was pissed off, her anger was radiating from her as she picked herself up, looking at the bewildered expression of Eric as he shoved his form into a defense stance.

"You lay one more hand on him, then by god I will punch you so hard your ancestors will feel it. I have a 1000 year old Viking Vampire's blood in my veins so I dare you to piss me off bitch"

"I don't care if you have some puppy dog protecting you. Move the damned blood" She stated before she headed towards Eric once again, looking at the fuming expression that Robyn was holding on her features as she looked at Sophie-Ann.

"There's something I couldn't tell you in front of the Magister. Bill Compton has gone missing. Kidnapped, perhaps."

"I don't care. Move the blood." She said as she headed for the door once again, Eric simply called her back.

"He is the one vampire that knows about our arrangement. My side of it, at least."

"Then I don't understand why we're even talking about him. Let him rot. I'll show myself out" She chimed, glaring at Eric and snarling a little at Robyn as she readjusted her coat and headed for the door. Robyn and Eric could only watch her go as she left Fangtasia.

Eric turned to face Robyn who was collapsing into one of the chairs, resting her knee as she massaged away the aching feeling that was building up due to her defensive crouch she had just taken. Eric couldn't help but admire her as he watched her. Heading in her direction so he could sit next to her, his hands resting on her knee as she leant back into his chest.

"You know I could have handled myself back there"

"I know, but sometimes the wolf in me just takes me over"

"I can understand that" Eric said with a smile as he watched her look up at him with a small smirk. He leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips before she snuggled closer to his chest.

"Was there any reason you want me this evening?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my violent behaviour last night. Hearing news of Bill's disappearance was not something I wanted"

"Sweetie, you really had nothing to worry about. Things just seem to be progressing at times we wish they hadn't"

"I take it you heard from Ross"

"It seems my Pack were welcomed home by an unwanted figure that they can't identify. Ross could give me very little information over the phone. I'm contemplating whether or not to go and see them"

"Well whatever you choose, just know that I will go where ever you go"


	3. Chapter 3

**Love of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

Robyn had her head pressed to her boyfriends shoulder. She knew it was getting later and her eyes were beginning to drop as she felt his chest rising and falling with the unnecessary breath that he pulled into his dead lungs.

The pair of them had helped each other. Robyn had calmed Eric after his traumatic meeting with the Magister and The Queen Sophie-Ann while Eric had helped Robyn with the various battle strategies or plans to help with the budding disaster that could consumer her and her pack.

Robyn knew that time was of the essence. She knew the importance of discovering who was responsible for the murder of her neighboring pack. She knew that if the other pack masters found out uproar would ensure and nothing in the means of uncovering the slaughterer would be resolved and this situation will rest solely on her shoulders.

For the first time in her life she was genuinely sorrowful for the destruction of another pack of her race. She knew that the relationship between various packs in America were very hazy and rather difficult at times but due to her inability in getting on with the murdering and the killing, the deaths of reasonably innocent people still affected her. Robyn was thankful that she was the only one that Eric fed on.

However, Robyn was pulled from her thoughts when Sookie and Bill's young progeny Jessica burst into Fangtasia, dirt and mud covering their knees and hands as the determination was a bellowing aura that was spiraling from Sookie's posture and facial expression.

Eric just huffed a little, causing Robyn to look back over at him before the pair of them separated and got to their feet. Eric's black blazer jacket was still pressed to his torso, Robyn's ring pressed to his chest as the pair of them shuffled closer together so Robyn was standing mere inches in front of Eric as Sookie adjusted the bag over her shoulder and pulled at one of the beer mats from the bar before she headed back to Eric and Robyn.

"Sookie, what a pleasant surprise" Robyn said with a smile as she looked back at the emotionless expression on Eric's features, noticing how Pam had also emerged into the room.

"In your opinion" She said bluntly and stubbornly, unintentionally being spiteful towards Robyn who just moved her hand back and reached out for Eric whose mood suddenly plummeted.

"What can we help you with?" Robyn stated again, trying to get a smile into her face as she looked at the star struck expression she was getting from Jessica. Robyn could only ignore her. She had heard about Jessica. She had been created and changed before she was with Eric but at the time the pair of them were in constant contact. She could still remember when Eric had told her about his business trip and she knew full well what his 'business trip' entailed. And here it was. The decision and the outcome of that very business trip that now left her being stared at by a fan that had never even thought meeting her was possible.

Sookie was quickly shoving a pen to the beer mat and drawing a symbol that was all too familiar to her. When she noticed Sookie drawing an N with a line drawn straight down the middle she knew that they were in trouble. This was a rune that symbolized a certain Werewolf pack. But due to the sheer numbers of packs across the planet very few symbols could be recognized and identified with a certain pack.

"It stands for Operation Werewolf" Sookie explained as Eric reached around Robyn, still refusing to let go of her hand as the pair of them studied the rune "It's some kind of secret Nazi commando force from World War II."

"You found this branded on a dead man's neck?" Eric replied, emotionless and coolly as he continued to look at the beer mat while Robyn was looking between the pair of them.

"Bill summoned Jessica there. He was trying to show us who kidnapped him" She defended again as she looked towards Jessica who had her arms folded across her chest.

Pam managed to get Robyn's attention, asking her friend a question with her eyes and when she noticed the seriousness that was shining in the werewolves eyes she couldn't help but fall onto the bar a little, one of her elbows resting on the counter while the other hand was resting on her hip as Sookie continued to talk towards them.

"Yeah, Nazi werewolves" Jessica enthused, excitement bubbling in her posture as she smiled towards Robyn who had turned her eyes to look at her.

"That dead guy was strong and fast enough to take Bill he had to be something supernatural. I was hoping you could tell us more"

"Never seen it before. Sorry" Eric replied with a shake of his head.

"How come I get the feeling your blowing me off? I know you know what it is. Robyn at least considering she has a very similar one burned onto her collarbone?" Eric just let out his breath again as he let the beer mat drop from his hand and collapse on the tabletop. His eyes flickered between Robyn who was giving him a very apologetic look before he spoke in Swedish over at Pam who suddenly got Jessica's attention and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Robyn's symbol is very different to the one you have given to me" Eric started as he got Sookie's attention. "With much research when I first met her I understood that her mark was a Viking rune meaning Wolf." He said as he moved Robyn's hair from her shoulders and delicately trailed his soft skin lovingly over her burned mark. "The 3 circles overlapping each other, embedded in the other is the symbol that represents her pack, a symbol that dates back to the first generation of her pack"

"So it's like a dog microchip," Sookie questioned

"It's a lot more than that" Robyn spoke as she continued to stand in between Eric's figure, his hands still holding back her hair as the pair of them embraced in front of Sookie. "It shows to the rest of the were community who you are loyal too. It shows the dedication and the allegiance you hold from the certain wolves you have in your pack. It also shows your ancestry and the long history that is linked possibly thousands of years to the pack you are loyal too"

"So in a way, you are linked back to Eric's past, considering he was a Viking"

"And still am" Eric grumbled as he hands trailed away from Robyn's neck and the placed at her waist.

"That's right. From the stories that have been told by previous elder generations my pack was placed roughly 15 miles from where Eric had been living when he was growing up"

"So your ancestors could have known Eric"

"There we stories that mentioned a great king that ruled the kingdom, are kind's supernatural abilities still unknown to the human realm"

"That is too freaky"

"You must understand Sookie, that there's a reason their existence has remained a myth to humans for thousands of years. " Eric stated, trying to get the conversation back on track because he still wanted to make sure Robyn got home safely before the sun came up

"My kind is very territorial, vicious, pathologically secretive. My pack and albeit a few others are werewolves that act very differently to the ones that Eric just described. You can see that by the scar on my cheek that I was given by another werewolf. They don't care if they harm another of their kind"

"Boy does that sound familiar."

"But here's what I know about you" Eric stated, his frustration rising as he flinched his arms away from him, adjusting his sleeves from his hands as he leant against the table, his torso leaning over her as he folded his arms across each other, Robyn having moved and had pressed her arm around his waist affectionately. "You're so blinded by your obsession with Bill Compton you're likely to run through the streets screaming, "werewolf bait" alerting whoever has Bill that we're onto them or getting yourself killed."

"You think I'm that stupid?"

"No, we think you're human" Robyn interrupted, causing Sookie to look at her, the realization of the enormity finally sinking in as she looked at the two very different Supernaturals that were standing in front of her. Robyn being part of the race that was in question meaning she knew she couldn't get Bill back without their help.

"Don't underestimate me"

"Don't underestimate yourself" Robyn encourage again, knowing that she was one of the only people that had never stopped Sookie travelling along the path that she had taken, always making sure that she knew she was safe in the dangerous world she was now caught up in.

"Your life is too valuable to throw away." Eric snapped, his eyes falling back to the table top, his top lip curling around his teeth before he stood up and wrapped his arms around Robyn while the ring around his neck hit his skin as he raised his 6ft 4 frame to it's full height.

Robyn had dragged Eric into one of the chairs at the table, Eric pulling her down next to him as she took the seat next to him. Eric cupping her hands with one of his own as he continued to look at the symbol in front of the pair of them and Sookie who was seated in a chair opposite them.

"You have no connections in the Were community apart from Robyn who has far to much on her plate to go gallivanting after a small lead that we may or may no even have."

"Even if I did help many of the other pack masters and beta wolves will be extremely pissed if another Pack Master invaded their territory. They will fight me, even if I'm asking questions so they're not gonna answer your questions. We don't want regular humans to know we exist" Robyn inputted, aware of how Eric was adamant she wasn't to get involved and she knew he was looking out for her and she was thankful for that.

"Bill's out there somewhere in danger." Sookie implored, her eyes littered with water as she looked at the couple in front of her. "I can't just go on with life like that's not happening. You know that, maybe better than anyone. When Godric went missing-"

"Bill Compton is no Godric" Eric snapped, quickly breaking Sookie from her conversation.

"When Robyn went missing and she was injured you did nothing but support and love her. She means everything to you. Bill is everything to me…" Sookie managed to say before she trailed off, the lump in her throat getting too much for her as she struggled with her emotions. Robyn could do nothing but look up at Eric whose eyes were looking intently at Sookie, his eyes hard as he gritted his teeth in un-comfortableness.

"Please don't do that. It makes me feel disturbingly human." He said which caused Robyn to look down at their hands with a small smile on her features as he continued to converse with Sookie who had suddenly composed herself.

"I risked my life to help you find Godric and those missing Werewolves and I don't expect you to do the same for Bill but at the very least, I hope you'll help me if you can. Both of you." Eric and Robyn could do nothing but look at her, the pair of them heavy with contemplation as they racked their minds with ideas or theories in how to help Sookie, in ways to try and juggle this disappearance with everything else on their plates.

They were pulled from the tearful conversation when the door to the ladies bathroom was opened revealing Jessica and Pam. Sookie simply removed the tears from her eyes, sniffing away her emotions as she reached down and grabbed her bag.

"Sookie, you need to get me home before dawn" Jessica said to her gently, hoping they were almost finished as she watched Sookie get to her feet. Robyn and Eric simply watched her leave.

Robyn felt Eric freezing as his eyes looked out in to the distance. She simply smiled fondly at him before she gently, as if not to disturb him, removed her hands from underneath his and walked behind the bar to get herself a drink. As she took a few sips she finally noticed Eric looking back to the bar mat and the symbol in front of him before he screwed it up in his strong fist.

"It still torments you doesn't it" Robyn expressed as she continued to cradle her glass and walking over towards one of the sofa's her leg bending underneath her as she sat on her shin.

"No"

"Eric, I know better than most people when your hurting" Robyn said to him gently, placing her glass back to the table as she held out her hand to him "I have told you my deepest and darkest secrets, it's time you told me yours" She finished, her words shining with encouragement as he looked at her outstretched hand, contemplating what to do. "I know you history with my race is less than honorable. But, you know that me and my pack are different" Eric simply lifted his hand and pressed it in the one she was offering and maneuvered himself so he was perched next to her. "Tell me what happened?"

And he did. Told her everything. Every meeting he had ever had with a werewolf and his true feelings of her kind. He was surprised at how well she was taking it. He had expected her to be hurt, to tell him where to shove it and run away from Fangtasia and never come back but she sat in front of him, nothing but love and understanding shining in her eyes as she listened to him. When he had finished she simply squeezed his hand in comfort.

"I never knew you had gone through so much"

"I must confess but when I first met you I had my doubts. I didn't know how any of you could be any different from the rest of you. But I was obviously mistaken."

"Me and my pack are very unlike the rest of my kind. And I am not afraid to say that my race can be very brutal and ruthless, much like the wolves you have met. But you must understand Eric that I have no problems with vampires and I will make sure my wolves obey my commands. As it is, I had my own worries after our first meeting"

"Must have made a good impression" He replied with a smirk on his lips, lightening up his eyes as his hair rose at the front before it met the rest of his hair

"Are you kidding me? A tall, handsome vampire comes to my rescue? I've never been anything but in love with you. Even if you met me when I was 19."

"Seems just like yesterday"

"Feels like 5 years ago to me" Robyn joked as she laughed at Eric who was smiling at her. He lifted his hand and delicately trailed his hand down her scarred cheek, feeling the rough skin underneath his perfect fingertips as he moved her face to look at her, his love shining in his posture and eyes.

"You are so beautiful Robyn"

"How can this scared face be beautiful?"

"Oh my dear, trust me. You are the most beautiful thing in the world" He expressed fondly and affectionately before he moved his hand, pulling her face towards his before he pressed his cold lips to her hot ones. He could feel her and hear her heart beat thundering in her chest as her emotions got the better of her, feeling her love for him waving towards him as he arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss. The pair of them were moving together, their lips moving in sync as they craved the closeness they had been asking for for so long.

0-0-0

Robyn stirred from her sleep. She was comfortable as she lay with her chest against the mattress of her bed, her face resting on her pillow as she slept. However, she was pulled from her sleep when she felt the sunlight shining on her face and the ringing of something foreign.

She flicked her eyes a few times, pushing past her unconsciousness for her brain to finally recognize her phone's ringtone. She frowned a little, grunting in the process as she lifted her arm towards her bedside cabinet and looked at the caller Id. Sookie. She groaned once again before pressing accept and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello" Robyn managed to say, her voice cracking as it was the first word she had said all day

"Did you send one of your wolves to fetch me this afternoon?"

"What?"

"I heard the thoughts of a werewolf this afternoon at Merlottes, and I know that Bon Temps is your territory."

"Sookie, how the hell could you have known it was a werewolf?"

"Because I followed him and I found tracks with the help of a friend and one minute they were human and the next we found a wolf print"

"Shit" Robyn snapped as her attention was caught, pulling the duvet from her figure as she frantically started searching her room for some clothes for her to pull on as she prepared herself for the day and to head towards Merlotte's to find Sookie.

"I'm guessing from you last sentence that it wasn't you"

"No, I had to disband my pack for a few weeks due to other werewolf problems I'm having to deal with. Which means another wolf is on my territory, assessing weather my Pack is still willing to defend its territory. Right now we are in no position but and I will not stand for them testing my strength. Ill kill him if I have to"

"Will you come and see me?"

"Yes, I'm leaving right now" Robyn expressed before the pair of them said their goodbyes and Robyn rushed out of her house, giving Alcide a quick kiss on the cheek and propelled her body from her house, ignoring the outcries from Alcide in the process.

Robyn could hear the gravel crunching underneath the tires of her car. The low sunlight was beaming through her windscreen and the young 24-year-old wolf squinted into the light as she prepared to find a parking spot for her car. She could see Sookie's yellow beat up old car was placed in one of the parking bays and a variety of other old cars littered the car park showing that Merlottes was in full swing of a busy shift.

The werewolf pulled open her car door and as soon as she pulled herself from the vehicle an unidentified smell wafted to her nose. She brought in a huge lungful, her eyes closing as she moved her head towards the forest that was behind her and to the right of the bar. She took a few steps towards the forest, to try and see if she could recognize the scent but unfortunately she could not.

The hedgerow was well lit as the sun shone through the branches and Robyn cautiously pulled parts of the bushes out of the way and looked at her surroundings. Her eyes caught something on the ground, bending to her knees she could see a motorbike boot print of size 10, the smell fogging her memory and overpowering her senses as she continued to study her environment.

Her eyes caught something from the corner and her frown deepened as the scent became almost unbearable but nothing seemed to be there to find. Only a few wolf prints. Robyn suddenly snapped her head back to the sound of a crashing car door, her senses on high alert and she suddenly felt stupid when she noticed another set of customers walking into the bar. She looked around once again before she headed into Merlottes.

Robyn had only been here once before, after the situation with the Maynard that had claimed her as a sacrifice but she was thankful that it seemed the rest of the town had not remembered what she had done. She unconsciously lifted her hand to the middle of her torso as she felt the large scar underneath her hand as she was fogged with the unnerving images that seemed to haunt her nightmares.

She pushed her way into the door and the cool air lifted to her covered skin as she took in the light wooden beamed roof and walls, noticing how the stone walls shone with life as they were littered with pictures and dead animals. The bar had a real country feel to the whole place and Robyn couldn't help but let a smile fall to her lips.

However, she was looking out for the single blonde waitress who had phoned her a mere 20 minutes ago. People all around her were whispering and gossiping. Some had even got their phones out to take a picture of her as she went about her everyday business.

Robyn could see a middle-aged red headed woman holding a pad in her hands and was taking someone's order and she seemed to be the only one serving. Robyn lifted her feet and walked over to the young woman, a friendly smile on her features as she spoke to a woman known as Arlene, according to her name badge.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but I'm looking for someone called Sookie Stackhouse" Robyn said to her, seeing the recognition lifting into her eyes as she dropped her jaw

"She's… she's… she's outback in the kitchen" She managed to stutter, her pencil pointed behind her shoulder as Robyn followed where she was pointing. Robyn noticed and thanked her before headed into the back areas of the restaurant.

She headed past the kitchen and into one of the store rooms and she breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Sookie facing another taller man with long light brown hair and a beard that encased most of his face, a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes. Sookie found her and headed straight to her, her arms enclosing around her neck.

"Oh, thank you for coming" Sookie breathed as she pulled away

"It's ok, I heard how worried you were in your voice and I knew I needed to check it out." Robyn voiced before she looked back towards the man who had spun around and looked at Sookie's guest.

"Terry, do you think you could excuse us"

"Sure thing Sook" He smiled and left the room.

"He was the one who had found the footprints," Sookie said with a smile causing Robyn to nod her head in understanding

"I could smell someone out there, but no clothes."

"Won't he come looking for his clothes?" Sookie asked as she watched Robyn who was searching through his belongings

"He'll come looking for more than that" Robyn expressed as she moved her head to look back at Sookie, never one stopping searching for some answers.

"Do you think I should call someone? Like Sherriff Bellfluer?"

"You already have someone on it. This does not concern humans. Sorry Sookie."

"You do know this guy is my one shot at finding Bill"

"I do Sookie, I really do. But right now I have a potentially hostile pack coming onto my territory, determining if my pack is still around to destroy. I am neck high with werewolf bodies due to a single pack going against everything werewolves believe in and killing their own kind. I can't let my pack be brutally attacked and murdered and I am not about to let my territory fall into someone else's hands because I trailed after a missing vampire"

"You seriously in that much trouble"

"Yes. And I will not falter in killing the next unidentified wolf that arrives on my territory" Robyn expressed in all seriousness and watched as Sookie finally understood how serious Robyn was with the whole situation. "Your just lucky that if these werewolves are coming after you, you have a Packmaster watching your back.

0-0-0

Robyn was sitting with her brother with the bundle of clothes on the dinning room table as they tried to place the scent with a face. As the day had progressed both Alcide and herself had started to recognize the smell that was wafting to their noses and they were starting to get a sense of familiarity to the new smell.

However, the pair of them shifted their faces to the door and a few moments later a knock on the wooden door lifted to their ears. Alcide held his hand on her shoulder, preventing his Packmaster to get the door but Robyn got to her feet and hung back as Alcide answered the door, his voice ringing around the whole house before Robyn recognized Eric's voice and she shoved herself through the doorframe and flung her arms around his neck.

Eric wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as soon as she had forced her body against his. He had felt her turmoil during the day, their blood bond and her imprint enhancing the depth of the emotions that they were picking up and he was worried about her. He could feel the comfort she was receiving from him holding her and he was no happier than he was in that moment as he helped her.

"Someone arrived today didn't they?" Eric questioned as he rested his chin and lips to the crook her neck, feeling her moving her face into his shoulder

"Only one. Sookie phoned me about 2 this afternoon. The wolf left his clothes with both me and Alcide finding some sort of familiarity with the scent" Robyn replied as she pulled away and stood in front of him, her hands moving so they were resting on his chest as the pair looked at each other.

"We need to get to Sookie's. This whole situation is getting to big for us to ignore" Robyn nodded after his explanation and urged Alcide to stay at the house in case anyone else came along and if they received a phone call from the rest of her pack. Alcide agreed and she felt Eric place his hands underneath her knees and he flew from her house and towards Sookie.

0-0-0

The house was pretty much how Robyn had remembered it, but with the dirt and grim that the Maynard had inflicted on the building as they walked up the decking, the pair of them flinching when the wood creaked under their footing. Eric still had his hand pressed in hers and Robyn could see someone moving inside.

"Hello Sookie" Eric breathed coolly as Sookie moved the curtain away, seeing the pair of them standing there, her gun still in her hand before she opened the door. "They came for you."

"Just one. This afternoon. He took off before I could get anything out of him. I called Robyn and she seemed to be comfortable taking over the whole situation"

"She did, and she is doing everything she can"

"Is this about Bill?"

"I lied to you"

"You and Godric were in the SS?" Sookie asked baffled as she sat next to Eric on her porch seat, the light illuminating their faces as Robyn leant against the banisters, Eric constantly looking back at her, hoping she was still ok.

"We posed as whatever would help us in our search."

"But you were hunting the Nazi werewolves?"

"The symbol is runic" Robyn stated, causing the pair of them to look up at her. "The pack dates back a lot farther than the Nazi Party. Like what I was saying last night about Pack Ancestry"

"So they aren't Nazis?"

"No," Robyn started as she shook her head; her arms folded across her chest as she watched Eric getting to his feet and started pacing, and a feat that betrayed his emotions. "They're much more than that. These are not ordinary werewolves. They're organized, well-funded, highly-trained and fueled by vampire blood"


	4. Chapter 4

**Love of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

Robyn could see the confusion and the shock registering on Sookie's expression as Eric and herself brought her up to speed about everything that was happening. Eric having to depart on some personal information to help her understand exactly what was going on and explaining the brands in a more easier way.

Sookie was still staring at her blankly from her last sentence; the absurdity of the whole thing, with werewolves taking Vampire blood was a concept that she had not thought of and she was struggling to process.

"Robyn can give a first hand account on how powerful Werewolves drinking Vampire blood can be. I have given her my blood numerous times," Eric stated again as he perched next to Sookie once again. His knees were pressed to the wooden deck underneath his feet, his hands clasped together as he lent his elbows on his thighs as he spoke towards Sookie who seemed to be coming out of her shock.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" She asked, her voice rising with anger as she looked between the pair of them. Their emotions not even registering on their features as they spoke with Bill Compton's girlfriend.

"The bigger question is, why am I risking everything to tell you now?" Eric expressed coolly, voided off all emotions as he raised his eyebrows slightly. "My loyalty is not to Bill. In fact, it would be advantageous for me in numerous ways if he were never found. But Robyn is caught up in some werewolf matters that we believe is linked with your problem. She needs my help and they have taken an interest in you. We owe you so we are going to help"

"When you said you were risking everything to tell me what did that mean?"

"The goal tonight was to keep you out of danger, not put you in more of it" Robyn stated, taking in the dark expression falling over Eric as his uncomfortable situation was causing his emotions to bubble. Sookie just looked up at her as the singer looked from her boyfriend and then back towards her as Sookie looked up at her.

"Eric, Robyn you can't just say something like that and then leave" Sookie snapped as she got to her feet, following Robyn and Eric who had moved away from her. Eric cocked his head back towards her. His long arms were held out at his side, his leather jacket circling his neck while his unusual patterned T-Shirt covered his chest as he looked back to Robyn who was holding a frustrated expression by Sookie's defenses.

"Oh, we're not leaving" Robyn said with a smile as Sookie stood in front of the couple.

"You're going to invite us in so we can protect you" Eric enhanced, his eyes boring into the young woman's who gave her own death glare in the process.

"Your not going to distract me by giving me that look"

"He already has" Robyn expressed with a knowing smile as she watched Sookie backing back to the walls of the house, her desire and arousal for Eric was shining not only in her eyes but by her posture that she was holding as she stood in front of him.

"So…" Eric started as he swayed his head, his eyes lifting to the house in front of him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm still Bill's" Sookie expressed as she adjusted her feet underneath her, her hands nervously clutching at her work uniform which caused Eric to look down at her hands, something taking his focus as he looked at the engagement ring that was pressed to her skin. Robyn could only help but look down at the ground as she kicked the dirt from her shoes.

"So you are" Eric said before he moved back over to Robyn, holding out his arm so he could take her hand as the three of them moved to the railings of the decking, looking out to the front garden in the process. "To have and to hold to love and to cherish" Eric continued, moving away from Robyn who was leaning on the wooden railings as Eric leant down to Sookie and then trudged away from her. "To blah, blah, blah, until death do you part. Doesn't it bother you that you'll be the only one dying?"

"I'm not gonna talk about this with you. And besides, haven't you ever even thought about asking Robyn to marry you?" Sookie asked as she looked towards Robyn who seemed completely at ease with the whole conversation, not having been flustered with Eric's reaction to marriage.

"We're in a different situation than you and Bill. See, Robyn will not age for the rest of her life due to her imprint. Robyn will be with me for the rest of my days so if we get married or not does not really matter to us at the moment" Eric said with a cheeky smile as he walked past Sookie once again and back to Robyn as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Robyn could do nothing but smile at him, not affected by his views and his personality as he spoke to Sookie who was getting more and more frustrated and livid with him. Funny thing was that the pair of them had indeed discussed marriage and their future and Robyn knew that Eric was not the marrying kind. It was a big step for him to enter the relationship that he had with her in the first place. But it didn't bother her that they may never get married. If they did then great, if not then why should she care? The only thing that she knew the pair of them cared and wanted was to be with each other, to love each other and stand at each other's side.

"So you'd really rather stay out here all night than invite him in?" Robyn expressed with a smile, her arms folded across her chest, the cold un-affecting her due to her high body temperature as Eric smiled down at her.

"One minute you lie to me, the next minute you ask me to trust you. You do something generous and selfless and then you follow that up with something nasty or downright cruel." Sookie stated slowly but suddenly Robyn snapped her head in the direction of the house. Her instincts on alert as the smell of an unfamiliar lifted to her nostrils, a growl rumbled from within her caused Eric and Sookie to shove their heads in her direction as they saw her eyes radiating with orange as she seemed to glitter with white light.

"Someone's here" She growled before uncontrollably shifting into her wolf form. Eric reacting with such speed and ease Sookie finally understood how connected and attuned the couple was with each other. At Vampire speed Eric rushed to her side, pushing his hands to her shoulders, shoving her to the side of her door as he loomed over her. Her chest heaving with anticipation as she looked up at him.

"Invite me in."

"You can't bully your way into—" Sookie started to say, Eric instinctively letting his fangs become exposed made Sookie jump back again as she took in Eric's glower.

"Invite me in now!"

"Mr Northman, will you please come in?" Sookie whispered and Eric shoved himself after Robyn and into Sookie's house as they prepared to come face to face with the intruder.

Robyn had her hackles raised, bristling her course hairs to appear larger and more threatening as she pushed her eyes to take on a wild and angry expression. She had curled her lips to curl back to expose her fangs and red gums. Her tongue was pressed forward between her incisors during this display to make her seem more authoritive and threatening. Her snarls and growls were rumbling from her chest when she felt Eric standing behind her. The sudden change in height did not bother her, her ears swiveling behind her as she heard Eric's own growl as the orange-eyed wolf stalked forward out of the shadows.

The smell wafted to Robyn's nose and recognition swam around Robyn's mind. This was the same wolf that had confronted Sookie earlier. Her thoughts were transferred over to Sookie and with a swish of her tail Eric knew that she recognized the wolf.

The trespassing wolf simply looked at the pair of them, his own teeth bared as he continued to saunter into the room, his large paws pressed firmly to the ground as if he had expected Robyn to pounce on him. She did not budge or let up on her defensive posture of aggression.

The wolf took her challenge, the pair growling and snarling at each other, Eric screaming his own invitation as Sookie raised her handgun while Robyn and the wolf ran at each other and lunged. The wolves crashed together, snapping and thrashing with each other. Robyn constantly having the upper hand due to her wolf position.

However, as the animals tussled together Sookie unconsciously pulled the trigger. And as Robyn fought she was unable to move out of the way in time which had caused Eric to frown around at the human, his fangs prominent in his mouth caused him to track the bullet before lunging into it's path to prevent the destruction of his lover.

The bullet caught him deep in the chest, the vampire crying with agony, as his shirt was sodden with blood. He thudded to the ground his chest lurching from the wooden floor, his eyes closed with distress as he tried to push past the pain.

"Eric!" Sookie bellowed as she shoved her torso from the doorframe. That's when Robyn finally managed to get the upper hand to try and calm the already destroyed plans of attack. Her powerful jaws caught the throat of the other wolf that whimpered as her canines and incisors pierced his skin. She forced her body over his and implemented the wolf to lye on the floor.

However, the offending wolf was distracted and continued to look at Eric and the increasing puddle of red sodden material to engulf his chest as he wiggled to get over his pain.

"_Holy shit. V!" _

Was all Sookie heard before the wolf quickly shifted, threw Robyn against the wall as she was flung into the neighboring wall, her head hitting the side caused her to clumsily get to her feet, shaking away the dizziness as she finally noticed the werewolf in human form shove himself onto Eric, his neck bleeding with her puncture wounds.

Eric caught him with ease. His eyes wide with anger and fury as his eyebrows furrowed showing his true emotions. The werewolf continued to grabble at him. His hands clawing at Eric's skin and clothes as he tried to reach Robyn's boyfriends chest.

"Stay back, Sookie. Don' shoot him!" Eric snapped as he briefly looked towards the woman who was nervously looking at the whole situation in front of her, frozen with anxiety as she was unable to understand or come up with any idea's to help. "He knows" Eric continued with a growl, his exertion at holding the strong werewolf back was vibrating in his voice.

"He knows what?"

"Who do you work for?" Eric shouted, his eyebrows still furrowed as he gazed right into the werewolf's eyes, noticing from the corner of his eyes as Robyn finally pushed herself from her dazed consciousness and prowled towards the pair of them, willing and available to intervene if need be.

"Give me a taste, fucker. Come on!"

"Who sent you?" Eric bellowed with rage as he leant on his elbows to push him from the floor as the wolf continued to bombard him with his vampire blood enhanced strength. A strength that Robyn could overpower within moments. Eric had his hand pressed to either side of the man's neck, his vampire strength grip restricting the airflow into the man's lungs as Eric forced him to tell him.

"I can't— I can't talk" he chocked which just made Eric look back towards Robyn who was nervously licking her lips, her eyes full of emotion of a human as Eric suddenly released his hand from the man, retracting it from him slowly as he continued to look at the werewolf. But suddenly, the man battered Eric's hand away and lunged at his chest.

Eric cried with anguish once again as he was knocked back to the ground, feeling his blood being extracted from his body as the wolf drank from him, from the source. Robyn reacted quickly, involuntarily shifting back to her human form, her enhanced werewolf strength from Eric's stronger blood she grasped hold of the man's hair and heaved. Sookie could do nothing but watch as Robyn lifted the male wolf from her boyfriend, her pale, and scar littered skin glistening with power in the dark light.

The wolf screamed as he was heaved to his feet and off of Eric. Robyn managed to get a better grip on him as Eric recovered. However, the wolf pitched forward, dropping to his knees and from Robyn's grasp as he rushed to the door. It's a shame he was up against a 1000-year-old Viking vampire and a Packmaster with the Viking's blood swimming around her body. The pair of them lurched after him with Eric pressed his strength on to the wolf and prevented him from leaving. His fangs still bared.

"For the last time: Who is your master?" Eric growled, his hands pressed to the mans long hair as Eric made him look at him Robyn standing to the side as her own authority made the wolf quiver with dread.

"_Think you can mad-dog me, you fucking fanger? You got nothing on Jackson. Not even your Packmaster mutt"_

"If I tell you, I'm as dead as you are. You might as well kill me now" He expressed before Eric pulled back the wolf's long Maine of hair to reveal the burnt mark into skin once again. Hatred and anger flew around Eric's body as he glared back up to Robyn who had seen the mark at the same time before Eric turned his attention back down to the wolf that was pressed underneath his stone cold dead body.

"As you wish," Eric rumbled darkly, the wolf's hair still in his hand before he snapped his fangs to the dog's neck. The wolf cried in anger and terror at the prospect of his death coming in this way. Eric gorged deep into his neck, penetrating the carotid artery that lifted the blood to the man's brain and killed him quickly, conscious of the blood that was dripping from his mouth onto is already ruined shirt and Sookie's clean rug. Eric shoved the dead man to the floor, trying to control the monster within him as he looked up at the shocked expression that Sookie was holding and the naked figure of Robyn.

"I got your rug all wet…" He managed to say before looking down at his victim that was bleeding out over Sookie's foyer.

0-0-0

Sookie had rushed upstairs at the same time that Eric was getting to her feet. She had expressed something that sounded like getting Robyn some clothes considering Robyn's had been shredded after her uncontrolled change a few minutes ago. As Robyn looked over at Eric her eyes couldn't help but drift down to the figure of a fellow werewolf at her feet.

"It was the same man from earlier today," Robyn said as she studied him and then looked up at Eric who had come around to her side, their eyes looked at the dead body and then up towards each other. "Are you ok?"

"Ill be fine, the bullet is almost out" Eric replied as he followed her eyes down to his chest, his hand feeling at the holes of his shirt. "How about you? You took a pretty nasty bump to the head"

"It's nothing I can't handle," She said with a smile before she huddled closer to him, to try and cover her modesty, Eric simply admired her. His eyes flooded with the image of her naked form before he lifted his hand to her face. His pressed a kiss to her lips before he delicately rubbed his thumb over her own mark, relishing in the feel of her circles that showed her identity. Robyn just smiled up at him her breathing rapid as she lifted her arm so she could offer him her wrist. "You'll heal far quicker with my blood" She expressed with a smile, trying to help him regain the blood that he had lost.

"Thank you" He stated with a smile before unsheathing his fangs, raising her wrist to his mouth, his breath tickling her warm skin before he sunk his teeth in to her skin making her jump as she felt Eric withdrawing her blood from her body. He swiftly stopped when he heard Sookie coming down the stairs with a bundle of clothes in her arms, his chest having healed.

0-0-0

Eric was grunting as he pressed the last few shovels of dirt onto the newly uncovered and then recovered grave that the trio had found in the graveyard that neighbored Sookie's house. Robyn was pressed into a pair of Sookie's unused shorts, and a baggy t-shirt that was placed underneath Eric's jacket as the woman watched the vampire clean up after himself.

"Fresh graves are ideal for disposing of an unwanted body," Eric stated as he looked up Sookie who had her arms folded across her chest, her eyes never leaving the grave, as Eric knew that Robyn had cleaned up after herself a few times too. "The grounds already disturbed, so no one would think to dig again."

"So much for keeping him alive. We could have questioned him" Robyn expressed as she caught Eric's eye, Sookie finally looking at her to agree with her.

"Well, that's what I was planning" Eric voiced after he had straightened up to his fall height, rearranging the hold he had on the shovel and then bending to go back to his work.

"But then you saw his brand" Sookie spoke causing Eric to stand of into the distance a little before going back to digging.

"Brings back many memories" Robyn could only smile encouragingly at him. "Unpleasant ones"

"If you'd given me a chance to listen to his thoughts—"

"You have no concept of how dangerous werewolves are. They're virtually silent. They have no fear of death. And when they've had a bit of our blood, their strength can be a challenge. Even for me"

"First hand knowledge" Robyn said with a smile

"Then how come you can deal with standing in Robyn's company"

"That's different. You were not around the first couple of meetings we had. Robyn knows about my prejudices against her kind and she also knows that I trust her with my life. She's different from the rest of her kind which is why I intend to stay with her"

"Like I said. Thank you, both of you for saving me life. Again" Sookie expressed just for Eric to look over at her before pressing the shovel back to the fences. "How's your bullet wound?"

"It healed a lot faster with Robyn's blood." He expressed before he walked around to Robyn's side and took the wreath of flowers and dug them back in place. "I'll walk you back" He finished flinging his hand back in the direction of Sookie's house. As she started walking Eric and Robyn waited for her to start forwards before Eric reached out for Robyn and pressed his arm around her waist while she mirrored his movements. Smiling knowingly at how emotionally open Eric was being with her in front of Sookie.

"Do you know anyone named Jackson? It's the only thing I could make out in his thoughts. Maybe that's the person he's working for" Sookie stated as they walked down the dirt path that lead to the graveyard. Eric still holding Robyn close to him as they walked.

"Jackson is where he lives Sookie" Robyn voiced from next to Eric, noticing Sookie frowning over at her in the process.

"How could you know that?"

"When he said we had nothing on Jackson. It's one of the largest packs in America"

"And he had a Mississippi accent." Eric inputted which resulted in Sookie's gob smacked expression to fall back onto her features. "Can't you people tell the difference?"

"Oh, my god, he's from Jackson? Do you think that's where Bill is? Eric, we have to go, like, yesterday"

"I can't" Eric whispered as he looked into the distance. "Not yet. The problems of the world consider of more than finding your missing boyfriend."

"You shouldn't go by yourself, either. These werewolves are looking for you" Robyn informed again which caused Eric to nod his head in agreement.

"You're no good to Bill or to us if you're dead"

"How can you expect me to sit around when we finally have a lead?"

"It will be morning by the time you get to Jackson. If you plan on rescuing a vampire during daylight" Eric started, stopping Robyn and himself as they got to the steps of Sookie's house while she walked on the steps "I have seriously overestimated your intelligence. At least take the day to think it over."

"Fine. I leave tomorrow"

"You don't have to answer us yet Sookie" Robyn voiced gently as she felt Eric's grip on her waist tighten.

"I have to go. Bill would do it for me. I don't expect you to understand."

"I understand very well" He expressed, his mind along with Robyn's clouding with a memory that the pair of them had shared.

"If there are any signs of trouble. Give us a call" Robyn said with a smile when she noticed that Eric was not going to reply.

"How fast can you get to Mississippi?"

"Not fast enough" Eric replied curtly, which caused Sookie to give a harsh swallow in the process. "Stay out of trouble, Miss Stackhouse. It'll do us all a favor" Eric said, saying his goodbyes before he looked down at Robyn who was dwarfed by his jacket, her scar enhanced by the bad light before the pair of them turned away, still enclosed by each other's arms as they headed back to Robyn's home.

0-0-0

By the time Robyn and Eric had arrived back to her house they had about an hour and a half until the sun would rise. Robyn was re-adjusting her hair as they walked up to the stairs of her house. She knew that even after 10 months of dating this impressive Vampire the unique skill of flight that he had still made her uneasy when her feet finally press back to the ground.

She was sorting her hair as she saw the door open to her home and Alcide was standing in the doorway, a look of relief washing over his figure when he noticed her standing there. Robyn could only smile at him, knowing she was going to get told off for something a father would her teenage daughter. She had even been caught with the boyfriend.

"You said you would only be gone a little while." Alcide grumbled as he let Robyn back in and Eric followed closely behind, noticing the blood on Eric's T-Shirt. The kitchen was dimly lite with the ceiling light barley able to light the room causing the corners to be in dark shadows as Eric collapsed into one of the kitchen table chairs while Robyn followed suit, knowing that Alcide was preparing her with a drink of milk.

"Yes, well as per usual our plans never really work out the way they should" Robyn expressed as she took the glass that her brother was offering her and greedily drank the substance.

"Did you want something? I think Robyn has some tru blood in the fridge for you"

"I'm good thank you Alcide, I've fed this evening" Eric stated and watched as he raised an eyebrow and looked back towards Robyn who gave him a poker look towards him, already sick with him mothering her.

"Alcide, would you be able to sit with us because we need you to do something" Robyn voiced, studying him as her brother faced her and Eric.

"What do you need?"

"The man who confronted Sookie this afternoon attacked us this evening" Robyn started, watching as realization spread across his features, as he understood why she was late. "He mentioned something about Jackson which makes me think that Cooter maybe involved"

"You know better than anyone that me and Cooter don't really see eye to eye."

"I know this is difficult Alcide, but Cooter and his wolves are testing me and our pack. We can't just stand around and watch him test our patience. If we don't get this sorted I will have to recall the pack so we can defend ourselves. That is our last resort. As it is I got left a voice message from Marcus Bozeman that JD Carson was wiped out because of refusing an offer from an unidentified figure. Sound familiar?"

"So what do we do?"

"Our best bet is to go to Jackson Mississippi to investigate why these werewolves are trespassing. This could be linked with the disappearance with Sookie's boyfriend too"

"Well what do you want me too do?"

"This is going to be difficult for you Alcide, but tomorrow I will be looking at gig venues and I have already put it off for as long as I can but Sookie is planning to go to Jackson and she needs connection in our community. I need you to take her and stay with her until I am able to get there. I will be available around 3 so I can meet you at Sookie's before we head back to your home"

"What if I don't want to go back? That house holds too many memories Robyn."

"Then I will have to pull rank on you. As well as informing you of how both Janice and me have been telling you and demanding you to get out of that house. You seem to have finally understood what we have been telling you for months"

"Fine, I'll do it, but be aware that I will not be happy about it"

"It's only gunna get worst, because when Eric is finished with his business here, he's coming with us"

0-0-0

Alcide was far from happy then being a baby sitter for a woman that he had never met. He had received a text from Robyn telling him to remember and considering all he was doing at home was moping he was in no mood to disobey his alpha and his sister.

He knew she meant well, and Robyn looked out for anyone who she cared about more than anything so he knew that this woman that Robyn was asking too look out for must be important to her. He had gotten into his van and arrived at the said address about 20 minutes later. He informed Robyn that he had arrived safely and was about to make first contact.

When he pulled himself out of his van he could see there was a young woman working on her porch, scrubbing a mat that must have had something that was bothering the woman enough for her to scrub it. He flicked his long hair away from his forehead and headed towards her once again.

"_That must be her. Said blonde and pretty. No wonder this girl's a magnet for trouble."_

Alcide frowned to himself when he saw the woman named as Sookie turned around to face him, having frozen in fear when she had heard him. However, as she screamed, snapping herself to her feet she could feel the broad, muscled and perfectly sculptured muscles of a man who worked out, and was indeed a werewolf.

"Hey! Hold on! Hey!" Alcide grumbled when he watched the woman take off. He jumped up the steps, his feet not hitting a single step as he propelled his body towards her with the agility of a wolf. Sookie was still screaming, even when Alcide had his hands pressed firmly to her shoulders and the tops of her arms.

"Get your goddamn hands off me."

"I ain't trying to hurt you!" Alcide replied coolly, having pressed Sookie closer towards him so she couldn't cause him any injury. She simply glared up at him, not having heard anything he was saying to her as she continued to push away from him, Alcide's hold never letting up as she snapped at him.

"You're a werewolf. I've had vampire blood. I'll kick your ass!" Alcide could do nothing but smile at her fire and enthusiasm as he looked down at her with admiration flicking in his eyes. Sookie couldn't help but really study and admire this man in front of her. He was tall, standing about 6ft 2. His shoulders were broad and bulky with a tight fitted navy blue long sleeved shirt pressed to his figure while a pair of blue jeans held his toned legs. As she lifted her eyes again she took in his deep brown large eyes that reminded her off Robyn's. Maybe it was a werewolf thing? His tanned skin radiated with life as his brown curly hair fell to the start of his neck, flicking and curling by his ears while his fringe was long and curving around his forehead before it was met with a long stubble beard that enhanced his large roman nose and shaped lips. Sookie couldn't help but admire him.

"Listen. Eric Northman and Robyn Herveaux are the ones who sent me. My names Alcide Herveaux, I'm Robyn's brother. I'm here to look after you." He expressed and watched as realization and embarrassment flooded to her features.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

_**Crossed over with True Blood UK- Written by Vixen-Von-Rogue**_

Alcide was feeling a little uncomfortable as he sat in the dinning room of Sookie's home. The light was streaming through the large bay windows to his right; an old family heirloom desk was sitting homely by the windows covered in dust and other ancient objects that had been collected over the years.

As he adjusted his posture and position again he noticed the large fireplace that was lined with a well-kept wooden mantle piece. The green marble granite squares authenticated the wood fire, a mirror reflecting his figure that was perched on the chair. Pictures framed the mirror while wall length windows were pressed to the walls, covered with netted curtains at the side of the fireplace.

He leant his arm on the chair as he studied the rest of Sookie's house that was covered with mud and dirt from what Alcide could only assume was the Maynard who had killed his sister. He had not really seen Sookie during that all deal. He moved his face to look at the young woman as she came into the room with a mug of tea pressed into a china cup.

"The house is in no shape for guests, I know." She said with a sheepish smile as she placed the tea onto the table before walking around Alcide and to the opposite side of the table. Alcide simply shifted around towards the table, continuously following Sookie with his eyes. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it in the car"

"_I hear you read minds. That True?"_

"Yes, it is" Sookie expressed as she stood to Alcide's side, her own tea in her hands as she looked at the wolf who was looking at her through his large eyebrows, his face shaped into a look of surprise as he continued to study her, remembering everything Robyn had told him about.

"_Son of a bitch. So we could have a whole conversation with me here clamped shut?"_

Alcide was impressed and intensely curious as he watched Sookie perch on the chair opposite him with his mouth hanging open and his eyes opened wide with inquisition as he looked at the woman who was considered his sisters best friend.

"Well, it's kind of rude with just the two of us, but in a room full of strangers, it might come in handy"

"I'll keep that in mind" Alcide voiced aloud as Sookie took a sip from her mug while Robyn's brother frowned over at her, leaning on his elbows as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Alcide but it is uncanny how much you look like your sister" Sookie stated with a smile which made Alcide smile with her

"There is no need to apologize, we both know it"

"Is she here with you? Or are you the only one taking me to Jackson?"

"She is looking at gig venues at the moment but she should be here by three. After that she will meet us there as she has some more business to attend to with Eric"

"Ah, I see."

"Not a friend of Mr Northman?"

"It's not that. I just struggle to grasp his emotions. Robyn seems to be unaffected by that"

"He has his moments when he can be a complete bastard, but then others he is a honorable man. He's good for my sister. He takes care of her when I cannot and I know he loves her and would do anything for her. I guess that is something."

"How did Eric and Robyn meet?"

"The pair of them was undercover in a bar, both looking for the same person. It seems that Eric saved Robyn's life that she then repaid the favor by saving his life. After a few more meetings they knew they could trust each other. They are how we find them now."

"How'd he rope you into taking me to Jackson?"

"My old man mainly. He's got a construction company in Caddo Parish. Came up a little shot on a project. Went to Northman for a loan"

"Wouldn't be my first choice"

"Yeah, you take what you can get. But it wasn't just because of that. The situation is a lot bigger than you seem to realize. I'm not just protecting you so you can find your missing boyfriend. When Robyn arrives at Mississippi I will be her protection against the rest of our kind considering I'm her beta wolf. We both need to determine the threat that is alluding us and our kind, and I will be standing at Robyn's side throughout."

"That's very sweet of you"

"I don't do favors for Vamps but when Robyn's involved I can't stand by and watch. Besides, I know the pack is sniffing around. You ain't getting nowhere without an in."

"Are you friends with them?"

"I wouldn't call them friends exactly. My ex is banging their leader."

"Sorry"

"That pack is a cancer to our kind. Weres have lived in Jackson for almost 200 years. Even longer where mine and Robyn's pack is positioned. Never once has a single human known. Now these sons of bitches come to town, there's a crime streak a mile wide. Not to say the rest of us are above violence but you shut the barn door behind you."

"Did Robyn tell you one of them came after us last night, in here?"

"Yeah, the pair of them mentioned that. Looks like a hell of a fight. Not that I'm surprised. Robyn gives as good as she gets. Always has. You gonna be ready for more of that in Jackson?"

"They took someone I love from me. I don't know about you, but I was raised to fight back."

"Great. You'll get us all killed."

"I'll pack light." Sookie finished before they heard a knock on the door and Robyn walked through the door. She smiled at Sookie before walking in, embracing her brother affectionately and then headed in her direction.

0-0-0

Robyn had left Sookie's house as soon as Alcide was bundling himself into his own truck to head to Jackson. The Packmaster knew she would be joining her brother in a matter of hours after she had headed back to Fangtasia to talk to her boyfriend and explain to him what was going to happen.

Robyn was sitting patiently in her kitchen at the table with music paper in her hands before she noticed an older car pull up to the curb of the pathway, two wolves talking to each other, embracing and then another heaving their figure from the tiny corner, a large shoulder bag firmly pressed over their broad shoulders as they headed up her cobbled path. She smiled and rushed towards the door, pulling at the handle just for Gaspard to see her. He smiled over at her and gave her a wave. But, her focus was pulled from the arriving man when she heard her home phone ringing. She cursed under her breath as she left the front door open, swung her body around towards the kitchen, tripping over one of her chairs slightly as she jogged into the other room, frantically trying to find the phone. She found it, connected the phone and proceeded to continue the conversation.

"_Robyn, it's Ross"_

"Ross, hey. How is everyone? Anything new to report?"

"_Not of yet. We haven't seen that dark figure again, which is good. I just wanted to phone to let you know we were all ok" _Ross continued but paused and stopped when a knock on the door vibrated over the house and the occupant who was still talking on the phone. She headed towards the door as she continued to talk with one of her beta wolves.

"That's good news. We have had a few more incidents our end" Robyn expressed at the same time as got to her opened door, seeing the man she was awaiting, seeing his smile, waving him in as she gave him her own smile as she moved away from the door "Which is why I want you to come back home. I have to go to Mississippi for a few days to talk to the wolves in that area to see if they have any other ideas as to what is going on. I'm going to rely on you guys to protect our territory"

"_Ill gets everyone ready"_

"Thank You, but I've got to get going, phone me everyday like you've been doing"

"_Will do" _

"Bye" Robyn let out the air in her lungs as she pressed her phone back into its charging dock and headed back to where her guest was waiting for her. As Robyn walked back into the kitchen she could see a fellow Pack Master standing in her kitchen.

Gaspard Auclair was the Pack Master of Essex over in the United Kingdom while his brother Philippe lived in the states. It had been a rather unexpected meeting as Robyn had been taking a run with her brother when they unintentionally ran into them. When Robyn had met Gaspard and, his now long-term girlfriend, Samantha, they had been together for 6 months.

When Robyn had met Sam she had been recording her first studio album. It had taken her years to finally be spotted by a talent scout and she wasn't about to mess up her chances. She was thankful that Sam had stayed at her side, having known her when she wasn't that well known. It had been good to share her music at the time and get an honest opinion from a close friend that was as critical and as praising as Sam. She could have been one of the reasons for just how successful she had become and she was thankful that Sam was still friends with her. Even after she had become one of the most listened too and most successful song writer and performers of her generation.

Alcide knew of Gaspard and was thankful to finally be able to put a name to a face as he had heard a lot about the famous Gaspard from his brother whom was very close friends with Alcide. But, as all new relationships Robyn and Sam had expressed their admiration of each other in there wolf forms with the pair of them holding some very closes similarities. Robyn's snout and eyes were a lot lighter, with her blonde hair enhancing her large eyes while Sam had dark course hairs that rose to her ears, over her forehead and onto her muzzle that faded into blonde and light orangey browns. Like Robyn her underbelly, legs and paws were blonde while a single strip of blonde curled around Sam's shoulders before the rest of her black coloring took over.

But, a she took in the man in front of her she couldn't help but smile as her mind was fogged with such companionship and friendship as her mind exploded with the years of comradeship she had gained with Mr Auclair and Samantha. Gaspard was a rather handsome man. With light brown hair that was raised at the top of his forehead before it flicked and merged with the rest of his hair that waved down to the tops of his shoulders. His side burns thickened around his jaw, resulting in his unkempt beard that was shaven and shaped into a moustache and goatee that wrapped around his plump shaped lips. His large nose was large but enhanced his beauty with his high cheekbones that gave his jaw its angled look. His light blue eyes sparkling with life while his eyebrows were small but well kept.

"Sorry about that Gaspard" Robyn said with a small smile, as she looked over at the man who had turned his attention onto her "You picked a hell of a time to visit your brother"

"Yes." Gaspard started "Philippe did mention the Were community were having a few problems" He finished with a smile which resulted in Robyn giving one of her own

"A few is an understatement, but I will not bore you with the problems on this side of the Atlantic."

"When is a Pack Master's job ever done?" Gaspard expressed with a smile, his scar on his left cheek caused his cheeks to dimple further making his smile to light up all of his face. Robyn just gave him a brief smile, not wanting her own scar to disfigure her features.

"Right, we better get going" Robyn fussed as she grabbed her keys and pursed and the pair of them bundled towards the car.

When the pair of them had gotten to her car the winter air of Louisiana had opened and the large raindrops started falling onto their bodies as Gaspard threw his bag onto the backseat while Robyn curled herself into the driver seat. She pressed her foot onto the clutch and pressing the power button to initiate the engine while Gaspard flopped into the car next to her. She pressed her foot back to the clutch, pulled the gears into reverse, pressed her foot delicately to the accelerator at the same time as lifting her foot from the clutch and smiled as she felt the car moving and she headed towards the airport to drop of the man that Alcide should have been dropping off.

0-0-0

Robyn had been driving for about 40 minutes and the pair of them had fallen into comfortable conversation as Robyn drove down the highways to get to the airport. The sky was still dark and black; the roads sodden with water from the continuous down pour of rain that was still thundering against the car.

"It's a shame Sam wasn't able to come over with you. It's been years since I've seen her." Robyn expressed with a smile as she took a brief look over at the man who was readjusting his positioning as if his bottom had fallen asleep with numbness.

"She wanted to come but unfortunately there was no one else I could leave in charge while I was gone" Gaspard replied with a small smile as he looked back over at her, watching as she adjusted the speed of her windscreen wipers so she could see more clearly. It seemed that her enhanced eyesight was struggling, just like his was.

"Maybe next time."

"Yes, perhaps when I find someone else I believe is authoritive enough to take charge when I cannot be there. My pack is strong but as you know, the one you leave in charge has to have something more than just strength"

"Well, I have Alcide. He is more than capable and being my brother I trust him with my life. It's sweet that you trust Sam with the fate of your pack."

"I trust her with everything."

"You've been together for quite some time now and you mentioned that she's moved in. Any plans to progress you relationship further?"

"I'll be honest, I've not really thought about that. We've only just settled into our current situation..."

"And?"

"And... I wouldn't even know where to start." Gaspard mumbled as he looked down at his lap, which caused Robyn to laugh a little, looking back over at him with a large smile engulfing her lips

"Ha-ha! You're a Packmaster and yet getting down on one knee to ask the woman you love to marry you is something you can't handle? Jesus, and I thought Human's were drivel"

"I never said I couldn't handle it. It just doesn't feel right yet."

"I can understand that. Well, when it does feel right, and you do propose to her, I expect to be the first invite written or voiced."

"If she says yes then I'm sure you'll be the first one to know"

"Good!" Robyn said with a smile as she turned her attention back to the road in front of her "I would even offer to write a song for your first dance but I know you don't like my music" Robyn teased, her tongue pressed to the roof of her mouth as she smiled at Gaspard.

"I never said I don't like it. You're a talented artist. It's just not my first choice when it comes to music. Anyway, surely you will be too busy writing your own first dance?"

"You mean? For Eric and me? Are you out of your mind? We've barley been together a year. It's a bit early to be thinking about marriage. Besides, I don't really think Eric is one to settle down in that sense of the word."

"I would be inclined to disagree with you. I didn't see a lot of him during my time here but I saw the way he looks at you."

"And what look would that be?"

"The same way I look at Samantha" He said with a smile which resulted in Robyn to give him a very serious and rather uneasy look before she pulled her attention back to the road, idea's and thoughts joining the other mumbled ones that were swimming around her head.

0-0-0

The car pulled up at the airport, turning around the various roundabouts, Robyn getting into the right lane as she followed a trail of cars towards the drop of point. She indicated and moved over to the right side of the road behind another car and watched as Gaspard leant over to the backseat to pull his suitcase towards him.

"There we are" Robyn smiled as she pulled on her handbrake and smiled towards Gaspard. "Again, I'm sorry Alcide couldn't drop you off himself"

"I understand why he was not able to accompany me. He is on a far too important mission for his Pack Master. I respect her authority. Thank you Robyn. Take care of yourself"

"You too. Send my love to Sam and have a good flight" Robyn smiled,

"I will. Au revior!" He smiled again before he opened his door and headed into the torrential rain.

Robyn was watching as Gaspard stood underneath the shelter of the grey and white building. Human activity was buzzing all around her car at the drop of point. People were saying goodbye to relatives who started pulling suitcases behind them. Watching as people clung their coats around them further as they hurried into the safety of the airport.

Robyn could see that Gaspard had finally lit his cigarette and inhaled the smoke before relaxing and letting go off the smoke from his lungs. Robyn smirked again, shaking her head as she watched him but jumped suddenly as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She stretched her leg, opened her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?" Robyn expressed as she answered the phone call. Smiling when an all too familiar voice sounded over the other end of the phone

"_Robyn! Thank goodness you answered your phone!"_ Samantha, Gaspard's girlfriend breathed, an edge of relief and liberation shining in her voice as she greeted a friend she hadn't spoken to for a while.

"Sam, is everything ok?" Robyn continued as she lifted her eyes through her windscreen to see Gaspard picking up his suitcase from the floor, his fag still in his hand.

"_Phillipe said you were dropping Gaspard off at the airport. Is he with you?"_

"He literally just got out of the car. Did you need to ask him something?"

"_It's just he didn't tell me what time his flight is going to be landing! I have no idea what time I'm supposed to pick him up!" _Robyn couldn't hold back the chuckle that rose from her throat as she pulled at her door handle and flung open the car door, her car chiming in the process.

"Hang on a second." She voiced feeling the rain pelting onto her figure, her long brown hair becoming heavy from the water, frizzing slightly as various people turned to look at her, looked of admiration and shock of seeing someone of her stature doing something so ordinary. Once again, she ignored them. "Gaspard! What time is your flight landing?" Robyn yelled, getting the man's attention just for him to simply turn his body to face her, his fag smoking in one hand while the other was clutching at his belongings. He just shrugged his shoulders, his lips turning downwards to show Robyn that he was just as uncertain. Robyn couldn't help but smile. She nodded and waved him away again, receiving one from him before she headed back into her car and pressed her phone back to her ear" How do you get anything out of this man? All I got was a shrug. He's as bad as Eric."

"_Twat,"_ Was all Robyn heard as Sam sighed an insult under her breath before she spoke back to Robyn, _"Ok, thanks for trying, I hope everything's cool on your end. I would love to have a proper chat but I have some business to take care of."_

"That's alright. It seems the pair of us never have a moments rest."

"_You have no idea,"_ Sam stated with a laugh as the pair of them drifted into their comfortable conversations they always shared.

"Now, you be careful, and don't get yourself killed, yeah?"

"_Don't worry, I will. Take care, Robyn."_

"You too." Robyn finished and was greeted with the phone disconnecting. Robyn let out the breath in her lungs as she watched Gaspard sauntering up towards the airport, filling in with the rest of the human traffic. She just pulled the car into gear and headed away from the airport, conscious of her petrol light was blinking into existence as she started to wonder where she could get petrol.

0-0-0

Night had fallen pretty quickly and Robyn was struggling to see the road from the blearing lights from oncoming traffic and their bright headlights. She had become increasingly aware that her petrol light had been shining at her for the last 29 miles and she needed to find a petrol station. She turned off the interstate, about 50 miles away from Shreveport and found a 24-hour petrol station that she indicated to stop in. She angled the car into the right direction as she pulled up to the side of the petrol pump. She placed her foot onto the clutch, pressing it to the floor while her other foot hit the brake to slow the car as she came to a stop, her handbrake pulled on and engine off she unclipped her seat belt and removed herself from her car.

Robyn pulled at her long hair and moved it to the other side as she took a few steps towards the back of her car and lifted the petrol cap from the base of her car. She turned as she lifted the unleaded nozzle and pressed it into her car before pulling at the lever and watched as the money dials changed in correlation with the liters numbers as she filled her car with petrol.

However, Robyn could feel the cold air biting at her skin due to the clear winter night caused the Pack Master to take in the stars that were twinkling in the night air. Robyn pulled her attention back to the amount of money that she had put into her car, noticing how her vehicle was still not full she continued to concentrate on the task at hand.

She was so wrapped up in the activity and job she was doing she had not observed a vampire running at her at vampire speed until it was too late. Eric's tall frame was looming over her as soon as he had stopped moving. He was smiling weakly down at her when she finally noticed him, jumping out of her skin in the process, which caused Eric's smile to widen as the werewolf pressed her palm to her chest as she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat.

"Jesus Eric!" Robyn shouted, breathing out uneasily as she looked up at her boyfriend who was smiling as if he had just successfully pulled off his practical joke. Robyn could see that Eric was wearing the suit she had bought him a few weeks ago. Considering he was a vampire who wore very attractive clothing as soon as Eric had come out of the fitting he had blown her breath away. With his chest covered he had a cotton black top covered by a black blazer whose lapels curled nicely around his neck and down the edges of the blazer. Pair of smart trousers was also covering his long legs that were the same colour as the rest of his suit. The ring still pressed firmly to his chest as he smiled down at her. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that" She finished, a smile falling onto her lips as her neck craned up to see him, the petrol nozzle finally clicking off, symbolizing the car was full. $62 later.

"I couldn't resist" He expressed in monotone before he leant down and pressed his lips to hers before she moved away and replaced the petrol pump into its original position.

"What are you doing here? Shreveport is 50 miles away"

"50 miles is a very short distance for a vampire. Took me less than 10 minutes to find you"

"I've not been standing here for 10 minutes"

"You've had my blood remember. I tracked you via that"

"That still doesn't answer my question as to why you are here. Not that I'm complaining mind" Robyn argued with a smile as she looked over at her shoulder and gave Eric a seductive smile as she finished up with the petrol cap and headed into the petrol station with her hand pressed into Eric's.

"On your way up you had Gaspard to keep you company; now it's my turn to have you all to myself" Eric smiled as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as she went to pay for her fuel, a large smile on her features in the process.

0-0-0

Robyn and Eric were driving down the interstate once again, finally picking up signs for Shreveport as Robyn indicated into the right lane as she prepared to drive on a different road. The pair of them was sitting in comfortable conversation as she drove home, the lights finally getting too much for her as she pulled up at a roundabout, taking the relevant road towards home.

"What is your plan for Mississippi? I would be more comfortable if I came with you"

"As would I" Robyn expressed as she looked over at him quickly "But, Mississippi is crawling with one of the largest packs in America. I don't want you getting hurt"

"I'm a lot stronger than an average werewolf my dear"

"I know that Eric. You and Godric are the two strongest vampires I've met, but you said yourself. These Weres are fueled by vampire blood. I'm not prepared to let them lash their anger out on you when you haven't done anything to them."

"But what about you?"

"I have my authority and even lower ranking wolves from a foreign pack will recognize that and obey my commands. They can't touch me and with Alcide there as well I will be well protected" Robyn comforted just for his phone to ring, he looked over at Robyn who was pulling into the main road that led to Shreveport. He simply accepted the call as he turned his attention back to the road.

"What?"

"_We're being raided."_ Pam expressed, Robyn's hearing able to pick up on the whole conversation as she flashed Eric a panicked expression.

"So? Called the American Vampire League they'll get their lawyers on it. I'm busy."

"_It's not the police. The Magister."_

"I'll be with you in 5 minutes. I'll have Robyn come with me. The Magister seemed to take a liking to her, maybe she can sway his emotions"

"Your not using me as bait Eric!" Robyn protested but he just waved her away as if he had no intention of doing that. 

"_Don't be stupid. Leave, the pair of you, while you still can. They're looking for the V, Eric. The queen set you up" _Pam expressed before she quickly hung up the phone and Eric put his phone back in his pocket before he moved over to Robyn and unbuckled her seat belt. She just looked at him in confusion but when he took the steering wheel she understood and moved underneath his large figure, her foot being the last thing to leave the accelerator as Eric took hold of the driving and floored the pedal, the car gaining in speed.

"Taking by your pissed off, but worried expression were going to Fangtasia"

"Yes" He said grimly. "I have no idea what the Magister could be doing to Pamela"

"Eric, just fly out the window and Ill meet you there. You will get there quicker if you meet me there"

"Right now your face and company are the only thing that is getting me through this. I'm not about to let you out of my sight" He expressed passionately which caused Robyn to simply look at him before she readjusted her posture and pressed a kiss to his lips to try and comfort him as they headed towards Fangtasia and the Magister.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

Robyn was consciously aware that Eric had refused to say another word after the conversation with Pam a mere 5 minutes ago. He was glaring out through the windscreen; his strong and large hangs clinging onto the steering wheel as he drove the car, pushing the vehicles speed limits. They were travelling over 110 mph all the way through Shreveport.

The young Packmaster was struggling with words to try and comfort her boyfriend of 10 months, however much she wanted, the situation he found himself in was a difficult one and Robyn knew that whatever she said would not comfort him. Pam was his vampire daughter after all. The only sense of comfort that Robyn thought she could provide was to reach out for his hand, pulling it from the steering wheel knowing his heightened senses would be able to drive one handed at the intense speed.

She smiled over at him when he took a brief look towards her and Robyn could see him visibly and emotionally relax at her small gesture. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her soft skin before he twisted he wrist and clung onto her hand tightly to his chest.

When they arrived at Fantasia Eric had pulled on the handbrake and was flinging her door away from the car before Robyn had even managed to unclip her seatbelt. The raw hysterical panic was shining in his eyes again as he reached out for Robyn, placing her hand in his she felt Eric strongly but decisively and easily lifted her from the car, pressed her arm and hand across his chest as he repositioned her legs so she was wrapped around him securely before they were inside and down the basement of Fangtasia in record time due to Eric's vampire speed.

Robyn's eyes were struggling to focus, her stomach was churning, and her ears ringing with Pam's pain ridden screams as she stumbled for her footing after Eric had gently but quickly replaced her back to the ground. She pressed her hand to he forehead to steady herself, pulling her hair from her forehead as she heard the sizzling of Pam's skin in the dark basement. Eric's furious outcry of anger ringing in her ears as she finally looked on to the situation in front of her.

"Let her go! I am who you want." Eric bellowed, causing the Magister to finally snap his head towards Eric and Robyn's silhouetted figures by the steps, ceasing to torture Pam as she was chained to the device that kept Eric prisoners at bay and in his basement. "But I have been framed" Eric finished after he had the authorities attention. His voice having lowered and calmed as he raised his eyes and his dark blue eyes gazed only at the Magister.

"Oh, you've got the wrong man. My girlfriend ate my homework," He snapped, his attention going towards Robyn at the last snide remark, which caused both Eric and Robyn to stand closer together, angry glares in his direction. Eric had to hold out his arm to stop Robyn from saying something she would regret. Eric could feel and see the deep anger that was boiling within her by the Magister's prejudice. "I saw Goody Osburn with the devil. Excuses are one thing I can assure you do no get better with age. Do you deny the blood was being sold in your area?" He asked as he looked back at the crates and the vials of blood that Eric had been provided with by The Queen of Louisiana, Miss Sophie-Ann.

"Not on my orders."

"Then on whose? Your queen's" he suggested, hoping to get an emotional response from Eric who was simply glaring at him with emotional eyes. Robyn was still standing closely but rather powerfully next to him as the Magister cocked his head, non-verbally giving and order to one of the other people with him who spun the contraption that Pam was tied to, spinning her around so she was facing Eric, her own unusually emotional emotions showing as she was spun so she was positioned behind the Magister.

Eric was swallowing uncomfortably as he looked up at Pam and then back towards Robyn, who took his hand as she raised her eyebrows and searched for Pam's eyes, hoping to have the silent conversations that they frequently shared.

"What shall it be, Sherriff? Desecration of the blood or treason against your regent?" he expressed before he turned back towards Pam whose fear started rising over her body as she looked down at the Magister "Both among the most dire of crimes." He sang before he raised his cane and pressed the end encased with silver to Pam's chest.

Her screams radiated and bounced off the walls of the basement. Agony and torture exploded around her body as the silver affected her. The Magister smiled at her suffering as Eric shoved his feet towards her before halting, as he was unable to help her, his mouth open and his eyes wide with helplessness as he watched his progeny suffer.

"No!" Robyn shouted as she followed Eric at the same time, desperate to reach her friend and help her. The pair could do nothing but look at her as the Magister inflicted his punishment to Pam before in her pain she screamed out her sentence, giving the two Supernaturals in front of her with something to work with.

"It was Bill Compton!" Eric just nodded his thanks, his voice quivering with emotions, as he never took his eyes from Pam.

"It's true. He—He's gone missing. You've seen yourself how easily he betrays our kind for personal gain. I believe he is behind this and I am gathering evidence to bring him to you."

"My Wolves have discovered him somewhere in Mississippi, we should be confronting him soon" Robyn inputted, lying, but validating the lie in more ways so the Magister would believe them as he turned to face them, seriousness shining in his features as he looked at the Sherriff and the Packmaster.

"Let us finish my work." Eric enthralled but watched as the Magister turned back towards Pam, his cane resting on his shoulder as he converged with her

"They say the loss of a child is the deepest of despair. But then" He continued as he turned back around them and took cautious steps so he was standing directly in front of Robyn who confidently stood up for herself but Eric couldn't help but be cautious. "With someone as valuable and as beautiful as your play thing here, how can the destruction of your Progeny compare to the obliteration of your lover" The Magister threatened as he lifted his hand and pressed his gloved hand to Robyn's cheek. The Werewolf was vigilant not to react; taking in the turmoil that Eric was feeling as his two worst fears had been found and exploited. "Three days, Mr. Northman, or I will choose which one I will take from your side."

Eric could only stand there, his eyes not looking at either Pam or Robyn who had just been marked for death. The two most important women in his life just looked at the man who meant so much to them. Loving him in different ways as they watched him suffer in silence. The Magister stood in front of him and lifted his gloved hand to remove the silver cap to reveal the sharp end of a stake. "They will die either a true death or for the first time."

Eric glared down at the Magister, his eyes not removed from his as he opened up his arm towards Robyn who stepped towards him and allowed herself to be wrapped around her boyfriend as he ran from the club and headed towards a safe area.

0-0-0

Once upon a time the forest would have been the safest place for Robyn. But with the recent developments with the murders of neighboring packs Robyn was feeling more on edge, even the smallest wind that rustled the leaves of the tree, or the snapping of a twig was making her jump.

However, Robyn had her arms wrapped around her small form, her coat barley able to retain her heat, as the cold night air was biting at her skin as she watched Eric frantically and angrily pacing the forest in front of her. The wolf knew he had every right to be panicked. He knew that something like this was going to happen after his queen had forced her to do her bidding. He had wished she had never even asked him to do the job that he knew could get him killed. But it seemed that his punishment wasn't to be conducted on him. But his child or girlfriend was too be affected.

"Eric, I need to get to Mississippi to help Alcide with the search. You need to come with me," Robyn voiced, the first time since Eric had gone off into his thoughts and his pacing. With the sound of her voice he stopped and turned to face her, his hair windswept and unkempt while his blazer enhanced his figure and beauty as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"I know that. I'm just figuring out how the Werewolf community will take to me intruding into their community"

"With you being in my company they will not even try to touch you. I won't let them" Robyn expressed as she walked over to Eric and wrapped her arms around his waist while he lifted his hand to her scarred cheek as he listened to her "Cooter maybe the Packmaster to his Pack, but he's a potential addict and uncontrollable at the best of times. His wolves know authority then they see it"

"Well then, we better head to Mississippi" Eric smiled before he placed a delicate kiss to her lips. Robyn could feel his vulnerability and his sadness and need to be with her as he pressed his lips to hers. She knew that he needed to know she was ok, but he hated the idea of her being marked for death. Robyn proceeded to wrap her arms around him again and instead of running he took to the skies and headed to Alcide's home.

0-0-0

Alcide frowned when he heard the knock on his door. Sookie was still sorting out her things and calming her heart after the events of the night so the werewolf pulled himself to his feet and headed to the front door, his body aching and bleeding as he went. His feet were echoing over the wooden floor of the large apartment, pushed the handle and swung open the door.

Alcide breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the windswept and rather cold figure of Robyn who took one look at his injuries and the pain shining in his eyes and she shoved her arms around his neck, the pair comforted to be together once again.

"Holy shit Alcide, what the hell happened to you?" Robyn asked when she pulled away, moving away from the door to revel Eric's tall form

"What's he doing here?" Alcide grumbled as he shoved his chin in the direction of the Viking Vampire.

"Eric has business to attend to, right here in Jackson. He needs to prove his innocence to release his progeny from the Magister. You need to invite him in Alcide"

"But what if I don't want him to have that right?"

"Then as soon as our business has finished you can rescind your invitation." Eric voiced as he stood at the door, pressing against the invisible barrier as he looked over at his girlfriend and then towards Sookie who was finally coming into view.

"Fine" Alcide muttered under his breath "Mr Northman, come right in" He stated and watched with a glare as Eric walked into his empty home, a smile being engulfed on Robyn's lips as she pressed a kiss to his cheek as she went into his kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit.

0-0-0

Alcide was sitting on the corner of his bed, Robyn fussing over him as Sookie and Eric sat around the edges of the room on a sofa that was one of the only other pieces of furniture placed into the room.

"What the hell happened tonight Alcide? I asked you to be careful, not get yourself beaten up!" Robyn stated as she continued to sort out the medial supplies. She pulled at one of the cotton pads, pressed an antibacterial spray on it and pressed it too his back. Her brother cringed and pulled away with a grunt of pain, as she pressed further on to his skin. "Stop being such a baby!"

"It hurts you pressing on my back like that!" Alcide defended as he fidgeted away from her

"You know we have our suspicions that Cooter and his pack are addicted to Vampire Blood. They're a lot stronger than the rest of our kind. So why the hell did you go up against them? This is your own fault you know"

"The Were you were fighting had Bills blood, so I know it's strong" Sookie expressed as Alcide looked over at her, Eric just raising his eyebrows over at the whole conversation as Robyn continued to clean up his wounds.

"The idea of werewolves doing V still makes me angry. It goes against everything we stand for."

"I'm guessing the rest of that pack are drinking our blood too," Eric stated as Robyn placed more solution onto the bandage.

"The ones who took Bill, at least" Sookie inputted.

"I've known Cooter a long time, I know what he's like so I wouldn't be surprised if he and his pack were" Robyn stated, pressing Alcide's back once again, the male wolf scrunching up his face as she spoke.

"Like I need more reasons to hate them," Alcide mumbled in reply.

"Is Debbie your ex-girlfriend?" Sookie asked out of curiosity as Alcide snapped his back away from Robyn who pulled him back again

"Sookie, don't" Robyn warned only moments before Alcide looked towards the blonde and answered her question.

"She's my fiancée. She moved out a month ago"

"A month?"

"And you still haven't got new furniture?" Eric asked him as he looked at Robyn who was giving him a warning glance, demanding him not to irritate Alcide, as this was a very delicate and emotional situation.

"That's because I invited him back home. What with the various neighboring packs being destroyed, I wanted Alcide back home with me. That house was never really the same without him there"

"You ever hear from her?" Sookie asked again as Alcide looked down at her lap as Robyn prepared to place a cover over Alcide wound.

"Our sister, Janice, does." Alcide stated, looking back to Eric

"She runs a beauty parlor not far from here" Robyn voiced

"Debbie still does in to get her hair done up." Alcide finished. Robyn never once let her eyes fall from Alcide's face as all the sadness and heartbreak that that woman had caused him was shining in his eyes. She rested her hand one the back of his shoulder blade, pressing the gorse and the wound protection over his wound as she watched him. He just turned around to look at her and she gave him a very affectionate smile in the process

"Almost done." She smiled just for everyone to snap his or her head in the direction of a ringing phone. Eric frowned as Robyn finished up with Alcide and moved so she was sitting next to her boyfriend as they looked at Sookie who was standing by the window with her phone pressed to her ear, everyone able to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hello? Hello? Bill?"

"_Yes."_

"Are you hurt? I know the werewolves have you."

"_Nobody has me. I have left my life in Bon Temps. And I am leaving you."_

"Shut the fuck up."

"_Sookie."_

"The last time I saw you, you asked me to marry you."

"_You did us both a favor by not saying yes." _

"You have to say that. Someone's listening"

"_Lorena, actually, to whom I have just made love. We fucked like only two vampires can. I didn't hold back for fear of hurting her like I do with you."_

"Bill."

"_Look at your life since I entered it. I've only caused you pain."_

"That's not true"

"_I am death. I will bring you only suffering. Our worlds are too different. Our natures too. We were doomed from the start." _

"I don't believe you."

"_Believe what you want. You are no longer of concern to me. Do not try to find me. I do not wish to be found."_ Was the last thing that anyone heard before Sookie removed the phone from her ear and looked at it, tears streaming down her face as her heart broke. Alcide looked over at Robyn who was looking at her sadly while Eric placed his hand into Robyn's as everyone were unable to comfort her in the ways she really needed.

0-0-0

"What does he mean, he doesn't wanna be found?"

"I'm pretty sure it means he doesn't wanna see you anymore." Alcide stated as he stood in front of the bed, pulling on a t-shirt as he went.

"That isn't what he said."

"Well, what do you think he said?" Robyn asked her gently as Sookie turned towards her with watery eyes.

"I don't know what he said. I just know that isn't the man I love."

"Well, maybe the man you love never existed except in you head." Alcide stated, Eric staying quiet and not getting involved.

"Alcide!" Robyn defended as she gave him a glare as he sat next to Sookie and handed her over a toilet roll for tissue.

"Is that supposed to be making me feel better?"

"No matter how well you think you know somebody they can still turn around and kick you right in the nut sac." Alcide expressed just for Robyn to look at him with disbelief, her mouth hanging open as she dropped her head to Eric's shoulder, the vampire smiling at the way Alcide was controlling the situation, his arm wrapping around Robyn at the same time.

"I don't have a nut sac" Sookie swallowed "And Bill, he's risked everything for me. Our love is way bigger than him breaking up with me over the phone."

"How many relationships have you been in?" Eric voiced, pulling Sookie's attention over to him as he spoke, breaking down in tears once again.

"What does that matter?"

"All he's trying to say is there is no nice way of getting out of these things." Robyn expressed, smiling delicately over at her before she sobbed even harder. Alcide just looked over at Robyn who looked back at him. The male wolf placed the tissue paper back to the floor, before he readjusted his torso and wrapped his arm around Sookie, and brought her closer to his chest as he hugged her.

"Oh, my God, you're so warm."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just not used to it." Sookie expressed again, Eric looking down at Robyn as she snuggled closer into him, not noticing his cold frame as she began to doze in the chair they were sharing.

"It's a Were thing. We run hot" Alcide explained, looking down at Sookie.

"I thought maybe you were coming down with the flu" Eric just smiled before looking down as Robyn turned her lips into a small smile, her eyes still closed as she listened to the conversation.

"You probably want some privacy."

"That's the last thing I want."

"Well, were right here for you Sookie" Robyn said with a smile, her eyes now open as Sookie gave her own brief smile in the process.

0-0-0

Robyn could see that Sookie had finally managed to fall asleep after a brief and swift phone call from a friend. Her eyes were still red and puffy from the hours of crying and tissues littered the bed beside her. Eric had moved away from the young Packmaster and was looking out of the window as he witnessed the lightning of the sky. Robyn lifted her feet and gently placed her bare feet to the wooden floor as she lifted the blanket and rested the material on the young woman's shoulders as she slept.

She looked over her shoulders a little, witnessing her brother waving goodnight, giving him a smile before she headed over towards Eric, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed her face to the backs of his shoulders as he rested his large palms to the backs of her hands.

"We shouldn't have ignored this threat for so long" Eric mumbled as he readjusted himself so Robyn could swiftly move around him so she was looking up at his face, her side fringe sweeping across her features as her large grey eyes looked at him.

"We couldn't have known the enormity of the situation. Two situations we believed to have been separate have suddenly combined to a much bigger problem" Robyn expressed as she looked up towards Eric whose large form was towering over her once again. His hair swept back onto the back of his head as his leather jacket rose and enclosed his neck. The necklace having been tucked underneath his low-neck shirt that fell to the tops of his pectoral muscles.

"It's going to be tricky to get out of it"

"You think Bill's protecting Sookie by distancing himself?"

"I think he is in just as much trouble as we are, and to prevent Sookie from getting involved in all this, he wants to keep her as far away from him and the problem as much as possible."

"He could have done it in a different way. By breaking up with her it's just going to make her more determined to understand why he wants to separate."

"She's suborn"

"She's heartbroken Eric, she's confused and worried for him all at the same time. What else can you expect?"

"You're going to have to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid"

"Hey, I'm going to Lou Pines tomorrow to face a potential V addict Packmaster who doesn't like me at the best of times. He's not going to be happy when I show up at his engagement party to my brothers ex Fiancée. Right now, I'm more worried about me doing something dangerous than Sookie." Robyn said with a small smile, her arms still wrapped around Eric's waist as he too gave her a small smile. But, the pair looked out of the window when they saw the first parts of the sun rising from the horizon. "You better go." She expressed sadly as she removed her arms from her boyfriend.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow. I'm sure you can't piss of Cooter anymore than you will tomorrow so he should ignore my presence. We still don't know if Cooter is responsible so something else could be out there."

"It's ridiculous to think of werewolves doing V. It's even more disturbing to think about where they could be getting it from. It could become very dangerous if they are gaining the blood from a very old and powerful source."

"Will make them near impossible to stop them on our own.

"Then we need to get it sorted as soon as we can." Robyn explained as the pair of them walked towards the front door, Eric's long legs making him reach the door first and opened it before he turned back towards her, his large frame towering over her as he lent his shoulder on the door frame. "I hope the hole in the ground is comfortable enough for you" Robyn joked, her tongue resting on her right canine as she smiled at him cheekily

"It's sure as hell going to beat my coffin any day" Eric said with a smile, returning her joke with one of his own as the pair of them converged closer, Robyn closing her eyes as she rested her forehead on his chest, Eric in the meantime rested his head on her hair the pair locked in a loving embrace.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Robyn muttered gently as she moved her hands to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she reached up towards her. She pressed her lips delicately to his, their lips barley touching as they said their goodnights. She reached closer for him, their lips holding more contact as they moved together, Eric lifting his hand so it went to the side of her face and into her hair as he clung onto her.

"I love you," He whispered as he hovered over her, his eyes watching her as she took in his handsome features.

"I love you too," She breathed before she witnessed him walking away from her and towards the earth. Her longing for him radiated around her the moment Eric had removed his lips from her. Her body aching to have him next to her at the difficult time, hoping and praying that everything would work out in the end.

Robyn simply brought in a lungful of air as she pulled the door closed and headed towards the bedroom she stayed in when she visited her brother and prepared to get some sleep so she was awake for the next evening.

0-0-0

Robyn had got up and dressed by about 3 in the afternoon and it seemed that Sookie hadn't be up much earlier than she had, the deep purple circles still shining under her eyes as the emotional turmoil she was suffering seemed to be carried over to her from last night.

The Packmaster had been left a message from Alcide, stating that he was working on a building site and would be home later to help out with the plan they had conducted last night. However, as the pair of them ate their food Sookie frowned when she noticed something on Alcide's nearly empty bookcase. She got to her feet and pulled at the book before she shoved it to the table, making Robyn frown at her in just as much confusion as Sookie.

"Werewolf Mythology?" Robyn read with a question shining in her voice as she looked at the upside down cover of Alcide's book. Sookie looked up at her before she pulled open the book and studied the writing in front of her.

"This is pretty interesting" Sookie voiced as she looked up at Robyn who turned her attention to the other woman, a piece of bread in her, mouth as she chewed and looked at her. "Skin walker is another translation for Werewolf in American Indian mythology"

"And is also a load of rubbish considering that term is related to true shifters that have the ability to take another human's form"

"Eigi einhamir is for the Swedish"

"Seriously?" Robyn questioned as she leant on her hands and leaned closer to the book as she looked at the writing. "Nice one, now I know what Eric is calling me when I've pissed him off" The Packmaster said with a smile that caused Sookie to smile over at her before she trailed her finger down to the next translation.

"Ilimu is for Kenya and for the French it is…"

"Loup-garous." Robyn stated, knowing the answer almost immediately due to her close friendship with Gaspard and his girlfriend Sam.

"Yeah" Sookie expressed as she looked up at Robyn "And Bisclavret." She expressed with another smile but it faltered when she noticed the frown of recognition shining on Robyn's features. "Robyn? Is something wrong?"

"I've heard that somewhere before. I think Phillipe called his brother's girlfriend that a little while ago." Robyn stated before she pulled the book from underneath Sookie's hands to try and get a better understanding of the definition.

"Whose Phillipe?"

"One of the other Packmasters I know"

"Is there a problem with him calling her that?"

"Well, no, but it says here that Bisclavret refers to the old legend of werewolves being savage, uncontrollable hybrid beasts that have no minds of their own."

"Is his brother's girlfriend like that?"

"That would be a pretty big secret for her to keep from me. I know her very well."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I wouldn't be surprised if there really were creatures like that out there somewhere."

"Me neither" Robyn said before a look of realization flooded her features as she turned her attention back to Sookie and away from the book in her hands "Actually, you might be onto something there. These pack massacres, they weren't carried out by humans or vampires, and it was something akin to a werewolf but much, much stronger." She voiced just for a knock at the door to interrupt and pull Robyn and Sookie from their conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

Robyn could feel her bare feet on the wooden floor of the apartment as she padded, ever so cautiously to the front door. Her hair as was pulled over her shoulder, her wavy hair falling just below her bust area, her t-shirt clinging to her sides as she pressed her hand to the copper door handle and opened the door.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed who was standing in front of her, a large smile engulfing her lips as love poured over her body. Janice, her sister was standing in front of her.

"Robyn!" Janice cried in happiness as she dropped all of her beauty things to the floor, her long arms engulfing her sister as she was reunited with her family.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you" Robyn breathed as she still clung onto her, her breath moving Janice's long hair as the pair of them embraced. Sookie coming to stand just behind them as she witnessed the family reunion.

"Considering all the mess you have gotten yourself into I'm surprised to see you at all" Janice stated as she walked into the room. Her large 5ft 9 frame stood a lot higher than her sister. Her hair was also a lot more of a redy, light brown colour with blonde streaks embedded into the tops and waving down to the same length that Robyn had her hair. Her own hair curled and waved as it went, but instead of her fringe falling over her face it was swept back with the rest of it. Her eyes were well defined with dark make-up, her eyebrows shaped and enhanced with powder, her skin flawless as her foundation made her face glow with beauty. Janice reminded Sookie of an older Robyn, having seen the young Packmaster dressing up a few months ago as they stayed in Dallas.

"You must be Sookie Stackhouse." Janice expressed with a smile as she looked at Sookie who was smiling at her, watching as Robyn closed the door behind her sister and turning to look at Sookie with a smile. Sookie nodded eagerly with a smile just for Janice to look up at the sky, a smile forming on her glossy lips, her jewellery clicking as she moved. "Thank you, Jesus. I mean, we've been settling for a two-bit hooker to get our brother's mind off that bitch Debbie Pelt." Janice explained as she wrapped her arm around Sookie, admiration and thanks twinkling in her voice as Robyn walked around her, not looking as exceptional as her sister as she sat down at the table in the main room "But you are cute and sweet, you're just what he needs."

Robyn was smiling over at her sister who was smiling down at her in the process as she unloaded her make-up box knowing what she was helping her sister with. She had also pressed her suitcase back to the side of the room, the empty wall length bookcases lining the windows was used for her beauty things as the sister's converged.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Janice asked as she looked over at Robyn who was still looking at the werewolf mythology book that Sookie had found only moments before.

"I'm hoping to confront Cooter, needing answers into weather he has had anything to do with these Pack murders. I have no idea weather I'm to get a straight answer from him."

"And the fact that he barely accepts your Packmaster status, or likes you for that matter means nothing to you."

"I have to try something Janice. I don't want to see you or Alcide becoming the next two werewolf bodies I see dead" Robyn defended as she looked at her sister who nodded her head in understanding before she turned towards Sookie who was studying the pair of them. "And besides, Sookie needs to look the part and you know I have next to no knowledge on these things. You are my stylist after all" Robyn smiled just for Sookie to open her mouth in amazement.

"You do Robyn's hair and make-up when she's on tour?"

"More than just that sweetie" Janice said with a smile "I help her with her photo-shoots, her TV or magazine interviews, pretty much everything."

"Janice is the reason I look so good most of the time" Robyn smiled as she smiled as her sister rested her arm on her shoulder

"Then thank you for coming" Sookie expressed once again.

"When you called, I was checking my horoscope. Do you know what is said? 'Things are looking up for somebody close to you.' Nailed it." Janice conveyed, the last statement said in a singsong type of voice as she moved her hands to help explain her words. Sookie's attention was pulled back to Robyn who was rolling her eyes

"You do know that a load of rubbish right?"

"It is for the non-believers" Janice said with a snide remark just for Sookie to cough and pull the siblings from their small bickering before it could escalate into an argument.

"Don't get too excited. Alcide and I are just working together"

"Didn't look like that to me last night," Robyn mumbled low enough for Sookie not to hear but her sister just looked at her and the pair shared in a knowing glance.

"You don't look like you work construction."

"No. Someone I care about's gone missing and Alcide was helping me to gain the inside information about the folks I think have him before Robyn rendezvoused with us."

"I called because she needs to get into Lou Pines without sticking at my side tonight." Robyn expressed as she finally looked up from the book in her hands.

"You need to look the part" Janice smiled as she waved her finger's in Sookie's direction "Now that is my specialty." She said as she came to her side and sat on her knee's in front of her. "How deep do you wanna go?"

"I wanna look like I could kick some serious ass. Which I can!" Janice just shared a smile with Robyn as she laughed and got to her feet as she turned towards the other table full of her stuff.

"All right, let's pick out some temporary tattoos." She said as she lifted her book of tattoos in her hands "No chance of anything more between you and my baby brother?"

"I'm not really looking, and he's still hung up on his ex"

"Alcide was pretty pissed when he found out about her engagement party tonight, if that is what you can call it" Robyn inputted as Janice pressed the book in front of Sookie who took a brief look down towards them.

"If you ask me that bitch Debbie's getting herself initiated into that nasty pack of freaks."

"Why didn't you let her into your pack?" Sookie asked as she turned her attention towards Robyn who was leaning on the table with her arms folded over one another.

"That was the plan. As soon as we found out that Alcide had proposed to her, after their wedding we were going to welcome her into my pack. However, Debbie and I haven't always seen eye to eye and I don't think her or her parents liked the fact my pack were in allegiance with Eric."

"How did Al find out about it?"

"Uh, Hollis told him at Lou Pine's" Sookie voiced.

"Fucking Hollis and his big mouth. I'm glad he didn't say nothing about her being hooked on V."

"Debbie is hooked on V!" Robyn demanded as she snapped her head up towards her sister, her mind reeling with this new information as her mind was fogged with so many different ideas or things connecting the dots together as she tried to link everything together.

"The whole pack is. Do you think Cooter could be responsible for the other pack's deaths?"

"I can't be certain, but the evidence is sure piling up against him." Robyn said as she looked seriously at her sister who was going to Sookie's back to press the fake tattoo to her back.

"But If Alcide loved Debbie" Sookie stated, changing the subject "don't you think he should go and try to talk her out of it?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Robyn breathed with a smile her sister joining in with her

"No he should not. My psychic told him if he stayed with her, he would get himself killed."

"Even if there is some sort of psychic connection Alcide didn't listen," Robyn stated, pulling Sookie's attention. "She ended up dumping his ass."

"Why's he stay with her so long?" Sookie questioned as she looked toward Robyn.

"She was his first love, he never met anybody so alive all that shit" Janice rambled as she rolled her eyes a little. "How many bullets are you gonna take for somebody? Janice asserted as she raised her eyebrows towards Robyn knowingly as she spoke. "How many bad things happen to you and the ones you love before you realize feeling alive ain't enough. We're just glad he made it out alive."

0-0-0

Night had fallen fairly soon after Janice had left and Robyn was just putting on her clothes and things for the night ahead, feeling more like a werewolf than she had in a very long time. Her long wavy hair was shaped and curling into her face while the rest was curling loosely into curls that spun and fell to the middle of her bust.

Her make up made her grey eyes stand out. The thick mascara covered the bottom and top of her eyelids, lengthening her lashes to made her eyes look larger than they normally did. Her eye shadow was a dark black, covering her lids while the eyeliner circled her eyes top and bottom. A dark red, almost redy purple lipstick was pressed to her lips to make them look larger and more shaped.

Her torso was pressed into a very tight fitting black strappy top with a loose guns and roses tank top hung over that, enhancing her breasts that were on show, her cleavage leaving nothing to the imagination as a pair of black skinny jeans were covering her torso.

Robyn was putting her large black, hooped earrings into her ears when she heard the knock on the door. She cursed to herself, knowing that her brother was still at work so she strode to the room, her heels enchasing her feet made her legs look longer, clicking against the wooden floor as she adjusted the clasps on her earrings, struggling to close them.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw her boyfriend standing in the doorway. Mud was covering his blazer, dirt positioned in-between his shoelaces, hiding his black jeans with dirt while his hair was light and fluffy, mud smeared across his cheeks as he looked at her. Robyn couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious as his eyes travelled over her body. Sure, when they had met about 10 months ago, Robyn wasn't wearing anything but as she stood in front of him now, dressing how she would if she were meeting her kind she couldn't help but watch as the arousal lifted to his eyes and he gave her a sly grin.

"You look incredible" Eric breathed in his neutral voice. Robyn smiled as she started playing with her earing again. She could feel the diamonds underneath her fingers, rising and then falling as they parted a little before they fell to a clasp and then into intricate Celtic patterns as they dangled from her ears.

"Sleep well?" Robyn asked as she lifted her toes so she could press a quick kiss to his lips before she let him inside again, Eric not needing another invitation from her brother.

"Best I could have considering. I gather by the fact you are ready, Janice has been and gone."

"She left about an hour ago" Robyn stated as she guided Eric to the bedroom she had occupied. "Get in the shower honey, as soon as Alcide gets home we will be leaving" She voiced and pushed Eric into the bathroom, the pair smiling at each other as she went.

0-0-0

Alcide was closing the door behind him as he walked through the kitchen, dumping his bag on the kitchen counter as he went. His large jacket was pressed to his figure as the material protected him from the weather.

"Robyn?" Alcide called out in his gruff voice, his key clanging in his hands as he went.

"In here" Her voice sounded and he travelled through the arch and into the room where he sister was standing with Eric and Sookie. As his eyes fell over Sookie he couldn't help but hold the smile off his lips. Her hair was covered with a black wig that fell to above her shoulders while a full length fringe enhanced her black eyes, the grey eye shadow enhancing her own eyes very similar in ways they helped with Robyn's.

"Wow, I guess our sister took to yeh" Alcide said with a smile, one of his eyebrows rose as a smirk was on his features.

"Debbie's getting initiated into Coot's pack, and she's addicted to V." Sookie blurted. Robyn just rolled her eyes, breathing heavily as Eric got to his feet and made sure Sookie didn't get any closer when he took in the fury that was shining in Alcide's eyes.

"Subtle Sookie. Way to handle it," Robyn muttered before she looked over at Alcide who was trying to get hold of Robyn's eyes for support.

"Shut the fucking door. Debbie's a blood head? Tell me that's not true!" Alcide voiced as he took hold of Robyn's hand for support, looking right into her eyes.

"We don't know for sure," Robyn stated as she squeezed his hand.

"They didn't tell you because they were trying to protect you" Eric voiced evenly and emotionless just for Alcide to turn away from them, letting go of Robyn's hand before he spun back around to face Sookie.

"Then why didn't you listen to Robyn and Janice? Why didn't you let them?"

"Because I know you care about Debbie." Sookie defended. "No matter what she did to you? I figured you'd wanna know if she were in danger."

"She's gonna let those fucking mongrels brand her." Alcide panicked as he ran his fingers through his hair, turning back to Robyn who was really studying him with her eyes. She just lifted her hands to reach out for him but then chose to withdraw as she was unsure how that could help him at the moment. Why couldn't Sookie keep her big mouth shut? Eric just looked over at her, feeling her frustration. "V's the only reason. It's gotta be."

"Of course it is." Robyn expressed as he focused his eyes on her once again.

"Maybe it's not to late for you to get through to her. To stop her from ruining her life"

"Sookie, don't push your luck. We don't know anything yet. We don't even know if she is a blood head. We only have Janice's word and our sister doesn't like her at the best of times."

"Fuck!" Alcide yelled before he lifted his arm, called on his muscles as he landed a blow on the archway, a glass shattering in the room as the vibrations from the room wobbled the object from it's perch. Alcide was clawing at his head as his mind was fogged with conflicted thoughts and images of their relationship. His heart unsure on how to feel with the information that Sookie had just given him. Unable to comprehend weather or not he wanted these new circumstances.

"Alcide, honey, calm down" Robyn voiced as she glared over at Sookie for causing her brother more pain. She took his hands away from his head and held them in her own, feeling Eric moving behind her as he attempted to talk to Sookie, to maker her realize what she had just done. "Sookie has no idea what's she's talking about. Janice is only speculating and we have no proof. Don't get yourself worked up over something that may or may not be true."

"But what if it is? What then?"

"Then we will deal with it at a later date. Right now I need you focused and ready. We are going into a potential hostile environment, going into the centre of Coot's territory and I have no idea how defensive he or his wolves are going to be."

"I'll be able to protect you."

"And if you see Debbie? I need to know that you have my back Brother. You're my beta wolf Alcide, I need to know you're with me and your not about to get yourself meddled in another pack's business"

"You have my word. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me."

"Good" Robyn muttered as she lifted her hands and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer as the pair of them comforted each other. When they pulled away they could see that Eric and Sookie were looking towards them as they pulled away, Alcide sighing as he tried to calm himself down once again.

"Sookie, I'm going too need you to go in separately to me, Eric and Alcide. They probably won't talk to you if they know you're with a Packmaster and a Vampire. You might be able to fool someone with that getup. We have no idea if they're just gonna beat the shit out of us."

0-0-0

Lou pines was one of the only werewolf bars in the United States. Its name being much like that of Fangtasia, play on words, Lou pines falling off Robyn's tongue as the familiar word meant wolf like. It had sandy coloured stone, with the large windows dominating the side of the building, the neon sign motioning everyone forward, welcoming them into a bar that was full to the brim with Werewolves, looking like bikers as their motorbikes were lined up out the front.

Robyn could see that Sookie was crossing the road, her heels clicking on the road as she crossed, making sure she was safe to cross before she headed to the front door. She noticed that Hollis was sitting by the door, a fag in his mouth as he smiled at her, looking at her ID before she was allowed into the room. Robyn just looked at Eric who was giving her a questioning but relaxing look before she brought in a huge lungful of air and the three of them removed themselves from the brush.

Eric and Alcide were walking behind her in a shape they had taken when she had confronted Woods in Dallas a mere 10 months ago. She could see the other werewolves around her taking in her brand, smelling and recognizing her authority and started muttering, cowering away from her a little as the young Packmaster admitted confidence and self-assurance as she pulled at the doors and let herself in.

Large wall length pictures of grey wolves were hanging on the walls, the pictures holding lights behind them making their beauty shine amongst all the smoke and the neon lights that radiated around the bar, the place holds some sort of recognition to Robyn as she pressed her feet to the floor. She was taking in the bikers around her as she placed her hands to her sides, feeling rather at home to be with her own kind while Eric and Alcide were stopping just behind her as she took in the people in front of her as they studied her, obviously recognizing her authority they bowed to her a little which she ultimately returned.

Music was blearing over Robyn's ears, the longhaired men stinking of sweat and beer as she moved her legs forward, more wolves recognizing her as she headed into the large crowd of werewolves, everyone eyeing her and then fear slowly sinking into their eyes as they looked at Eric's large form as his naturally slumped shoulders enhanced the dark expression he was holding on his features.

The young wolf could see that Sookie was making friends at the bar, doing shots as she tried to fit in with the Werewolves around her and she wasn't doing to bad, causing Robyn to turn her attention towards one of the booths at the other end of the bar. When she got there, the crowd of wolves split for her, moving aside for Cooter and his beta wolves to come into view.

They were drinking and laughing and smoking, BO covering their bodies as Robyn caught his attention, her hands placed on her hips as she held her legs apart, her posture defiant and confident as she faced one of the only werewolves who had verbally pronounced his hate for her. She smiled at him when she noticed his blue eyes trailing her body, taking in her boobs and her bum that was exhibited attractively and a sly smile of arousal fell onto his lips. Alcide had to shoot Eric a look as a growl rose to his throat. Robyn just made sure not to break his eye contact.

"Well, well, aren't you a little too far away from home little pup" Cooter smiled as he adjusted his position and stood away from the booth. His wolves following suit so they were standing very much like Robyn and her crew. "You were very foolish to bring this fanger into my bar."

"I have my reasons for bringing him here, none of which are of your concern." Robyn replied with another smile as she took a step closer towards him "He is here to make sure you or any of your wolves do nothing stupid"

"Why are you here? This is a private gathering."

"I am here because one of your wolves trespassed onto my territory and I will not stand for it."

"But here you are, trespassing on mine"

"You know full well that this law does not stand for Packmasters. Believe me, I would rather be nowhere near your territory but I wanted to warn you personally that the next time I catch one of your dogs on my territory, I will have no problem in taking their life."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it is an assurance, for as you may be aware, the disgrace of that wolf means it has already been destroyed. It is hateful to think that werewolves have become addicted to V."

"How can you say something like that when you stand here with a Vampire at your back, telling me that you have not drank from him yourself."

"I am not addicted to Eric's blood. I do not drink it for personal gain"

"No?"

"I am not here to get involved in this argument. We have other important things that need to be discussed. Various packs surrounding our territory have been found decimated by something I have no knowledge. Did you know about this?"

"I didn't no." Coot explained as he continued to look at her, his smile having been lost on his expression as he stared right into her eyes, trying to determine weather or not she was lying. Robyn could tell he was lying, he understood what she was talking about but he was choosing to make this situation harder than it needed to be. Fighting her authority.

"I have considered other possibilities but I know those wolves were killed by something far stronger than a human or any vampire I know."

"And you're sure of this?"

"Why do you doubt me?"

"I just don't trust woman Packmasters, definitely one that is young enough to be my daughter."

"You don't seem to understand the enormity and the severity of the situation."

"You seem to think it is more dangerous than it really is"

"If I were John Flood would you heed my warnings?"

"I would definitely consider it" He replied with a smile

"Who would protect you in your hour of need?"

"What help could you bring if I were in trouble. Your pussy pack does nothing but embarrass us. Me and my pack are true wolves, honorable wolves."

"Well, consider this a message from Flood. He's dead. Him and his pack are gone. Destroyed by someone or something. That enough of a fucking warning? Your allies are growing thin and with your current attitude the only way from this point forwards is downhill because I'm loosing my damn patience with you and the way you've treated me."

"I have chosen my side Robyn. Now it is time to chose yours." Cooter explained cryptically, his eyebrows twitching upwards as he looked at her. Robyn continued to give him a cold glare for a few more moments before she turned away from him, her self-control controlling her as she prepared to meet up with Sookie.

Eric could feel how conflicted Robyn's emotions were. He could not only see, but he could also feel them as images or memories or thoughts flickered across the front of her skull, her first priority was to protect her pack and if that meant giving up her life, or choosing a side as Cooter had put it then so be it. He knew what she was like and if her pack were threatened, if anything would alter their way of life for the bad she would sacrifice herself.

Eric reached out for her, knowing not to make a visible display of affection as she was surrounded by her own kind he decided to rest his hand on the base of her back, feeling her visibly relax as she let out a frustrated and shaky sigh from her lips. They were headed over to the bar. The three of them hearing and seeing Sookie was taking shots as the wolves around her chanted and encouraged her to fit in.

But, as they arrived a ginger haired woman, with a large fringe and head was standing by her. Her legs were on show in a very short skirt, leather jacket barley able to cover her torso as she spoke over to Sookie. Robyn and her company standing right behind her.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"She's with us." Robyn voiced defiantly as she gave Debbie the same confident and self assured look she had given Cooter. As Debbie turned around her eyes fell upon Robyn and her figure. A fight shining in her eyes as she was unsure how to act. Did she fight her the way she did with Alcide or did she show her the respect that she expected due to her status. She said nothing but let her eyes fall over to Alcide who was side stepping around his sister so he was facing her, his eyes boring into hers as he tried to make her see sense.

"You thought this knight-on-a-white-horse shit would work? With me?" Debbie demanded, the men Sookie had been drinking with were watching with keen interest while Robyn and Eric hung behind Alcide, taking in the whole situation as Robyn tried to be there for her brother as much as possible as Debbie let her rage at him be unleashed.

"What have you done to yourself?"

"I finally got free of you. And I've never been happier in my life."

"I still care about you. Go though with this, Robyn will never let you go through your initiation."

"I don't need you pussy pack."

"Debbie, that's enough!" Robyn voiced as she stepped a little closer, seeing the visible break down evident on Alcide's face. She faced the men in front of her, seeing the smiles on her face and as she looked at them, her eyes hard and authoritive the smiles instantly vanished, showing a look of fear as they faced the wrath of a very pissed of Packmaster.

"I was fucking Coot when I was still with you!" Debbie yelled, ignoring Robyn who was pulled back by Eric as Debbie launched herself a little at Alcide who was readjusting his posture.

"This isn't about us."

"Like hell! You came here and brought this skank just to make me jealous." Debbie said with a smile as she turned to face Sookie who was trying to bite back her own anger in the process.

"Skank? Well, coming from you that's just funny."

"Sookie" Eric stated, his eyebrows raised, his voice even and emotionless as he warned Sookie who just looked over at him, Debbie couldn't help but laugh.

"You did not just say that to me at my own fucking party."

"Alcide came here despite every good reason in the world not to because he still believed the woman he fell in love with still lives inside you somewhere. He's willing to risk his life to make sure you hold on to her even if he doesn't get to." Sookie voiced passionately, trying to make her see sense as Sookie leaned in to speak to her. Debbie just looked at her, somewhat dumbfounded as she bit her lips, turning back to face Alcide who was looking at her lovingly.

"It isn't too late." Alcide said to her gently, taking in her sad eyes. "We can get out of here right now." Alcide voiced just for Debbie to look down at the ground before Cooter walked over to them. His arm wrapping around Debbie's arm, a victorious smile on his face as if he had won the one thing Alcide could not stand to lose.

"What the fuck is this?" Cooter asked with his eyes cold and stern.

"It's just a conversation, Coot" Robyn interrupted as she took a step so she was looking over at him.

"Well, she's all done with you, Herveaux. She went and found herself a real wolf. Come one. Let's do this shit!"

"I don't think so," Robyn demanded darkly, stepping in between the confrontation, hoping to stop a fight from ensuring.

"Let him stay." Debbie said with a smile

"No way in hell."

"He needs to see this. He ain't never gonna let us be, baby, till he understands I'm with you for good." She voiced, her face pointing towards the Packmaster but her eyes looking at Alcide as she drove the dagger further into his heart. Robyn just watched as the pair of them made out in front of them and she found herself looking at her brother before she pressed her hands to his shoulders and moved him away, looking at Eric to make sure Sookie was ok as she forced her brother into an empty corner.

She looked up at him, seeing the water in his eyes before she lifted her hand and removed the single teardrop that fell from his eye. She gave him a very sorrowful half smile as she pressed her hands into his to provide him with some comfort.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. This is hard enough on you as it is" She breathed, as she looked up at him, her brother not able to meet his eyes with hers. "I shouldn't have brought you with me. Eric would have been able to protect me easily enough"

"No, I needed to come. It's my responsibility as the beta wolf to make sure you have back up. I shouldn't be getting myself so emotionally involved."

"Emotionally involved?" Robyn gapped, as she looked at her brother in shock "How can you not? This woman has torn out your heart and stamped it on the ground. If it were me I would have killed her already, but here you are, asking her to sort herself out. That is the noblest thing I have ever seen you do Alcide. Never loose your true heart" Robyn expressed patiently before the pair of them were pulled from their thoughts when they heard the cries of the crowed as Debbie was lifted over their heads and towards the stage as a dark man sauntered into the bar.

Eric was looking over at her, his eyes shining with concern as he reached out for her, pulling her closer to him as he leant down and whispered something in her ear.

"You know, it still amazes me how you can say the right thing at the right time. Calming your brother and making him feel better makes me realize just what it is that makes me fall in love with you all over again." Eric said with a smile, but suddenly his body went rigid, his eyes glazing over with darkness and uncertainty and before Robyn could comprehend what had happened, at Vampire speed Eric had run from the club and left Robyn to look after him in shock and fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

Cheers and screams were radiating around Robyn's ears as she watched Debbie Pelt being manhandled as she headed towards the stage. A look of pure bliss on her lips as she was shoved onto her feet. However, Robyn was frowning when she witness a smaller 5ft 10 man was walking onto the stage, his eyes hidden with narrow sunglasses while his brown hair was receding back onto his hair line. He was holding a wolf pelt in his hand, an uninterested expression shining on his features as he pressed the wolf fur around Debbie's shoulder's and shoving her rather firmly to the ground.

Robyn was looking towards the door, unsure weather or not to go and find Eric, her heart hammering in her chest as nervousness started setting in her stomach, as she was unable to understand the sudden change that fell over Eric's stature. But, with a worried look she looked over at Alcide who was looking down at her before his own apprehension fell into his eyes as he looked at Debbie.

"Whose that?" Robyn asked as she frowned over at the man as Alcide himself frowned over to the stage, the dim light shining into his eyes as they spoke. Sookie could do nothing but watch the pair of them and then towards Debbie.

"Russell Edgington. He's a rich antiques dealer here." The crowd were still cheering, their enthusiasm rising more and more made Robyn and Alcide have to adjust their posture and footing several times due to the large wolves pushing and shoving themselves closer. Edgington took a step to the side of Debbie. His palms lifting out in front of him as he tried to silence the wolves that were screaming in front of him. Silence ensured, the wolves bowing out of respect, afraid of doing something wrong, hanging off of every word the man was saying in front of them.

"Jetzt sollst du trinken die dunkle wein unserer Vorfharen." (Now you shall drink the dark wine from our ancestors) The man voiced in German. The wolves around him hailing him in German, determination and true worship flinging to their words and into their hearts as they worshiped him. Debbie was looking over at her, pure devotion twinkling in her eyes as he spoke.

Robyn witnessed as he held out his arm once again, pulling down his sleeves, the back of his hand splayed out before he moved his arm so his palm was faced upwards. Robyn frowned when she witness Russell open his mouth, unleashing his fangs before he shoved his fangs into his skin.

Thoughts were bubbling around her head. Why the hell was a vampire surrounding himself with Wolf business? Was he the reason that Eric had suddenly flung himself out of the bar? Did Eric know this man and if so did he not want to get acquainted with him? So many questions, none having answers to them.

"What's a vampire doing in a wolf den?" Robyn whispered, her eyes not moving from the stage as she spoke to her brother, who like her was transfixed to what was happening in front of them.

"Why are they submitting to this fanger?"

"Cooter, what the fuck have you got yourself into?"

Another wolf walked up to him with a tray full of shot glasses positioned in to rows. Russell was leaning down at he pushed so much pressure on to his arm, blood swelling around the puncher marks on his wrist, blood dripping from his mouth and wrist meant he could lift his arm away from his mouth and let the two puncture wounds drain and drip into the lined up shot glasses. Robyn's mouth fell open, as she understood what was going on in front of her. Her brother automatically let his hand drop to hers, the pair sharing in this new revelation as they witnessed the wolves taking the shot glasses greedily, waiting for some sort of command.

Robyn was looking around, looking down at Sookie who had not said anything as she continued to study what was going on around her. Robyn lifted her eyes away from the shot glasses that were being handed around and towards the vampire that was standing on the stage. He had pulled out a handkerchief from the inside of his pocket and started dabbing around his cheeks to remove the blood that was pressed to his skin before he pressed on the healed wounds on his wrist.

"Oh my god, he supplies them" Robyn managed to utter as she finally managed to connect the dots together

"Holy shit" Alcide mumbled, his large form towering over the wolves in front of him so he could easily see. But as Robyn watched the vampire turned towards Debbie who was quivering on the floor; her lips trembling as if she was shaking with anticipation. The vampire turned towards her with a small smirk on his features.

"Not tonight pumpkin, or your brand won't last." He said with a smile before he put his handkerchief away, his hands going to his sides again as he spoke to his wolves. "Tonight, you continue the grand tradition of expanding our pack. My contribution is but a small token of gratitude for our collaboration throughout the ages."

"The ages?" Sookie then voiced as she looked back towards Robyn who was holding her own questions in her eyes as they witnessed something they knew they would never be able to un-see. The vamp lifted his arm towards them; the wolves respectfully lifted their own blood glasses as if in a toast towards him. "Drink." They all shoved the blood into their mouths and down their esophagus. Yells and grunts ensured as the three of them looked around them.

"Now, I leave you amongst your own to celebrate." He whispered before he lifted his feet and moved away from the stage. The crowd yelled their voiced again, Cooter and Debbie staring intently at each other as Cooter felt the blood rushing around his veins, enhancing his muscles as he looked over at her.

But as the trio watched. Robyn had shoved her hand back to Alcide's as she realised what was about to come next. A painful thing that every werewolf has to goes through. They're branding. Cooter was lifting the hot iron metal in to the air, the other wolves holding Debbie down as they prepared to brand her. They positioned the brand onto the back of her right shoulder and pressed down. The only thing that Robyn could hear were Debbie's scream as the skin was burnt right down to her bone. Alcide and Robyn grimacing as they pressed their hands to their own brands, remembering clearly what it felt like. Sookie could only watch on with horror.

"Debbie, you dumb bitch." Alcide complained as she watched the hot iron being pulled away from her skin, Cooter screaming as he held out his hands, Debbie whimpering on the floor as she tried to push past the agony her body was going through. "This is so fucking wrong!" The crowd was yelling, were screaming and howling as Cooter got so hyped up. He stood apart, pulling off his shirt and adjusted the bucking on his jeans before he shoved them to the ground, shifting into a large grey wolf in the process.

Robyn could only watch what was happening, her eyes unintentionally headed towards the door, her mind plagued with worry for Eric as she witnessed what was happening, her stomach churning into knots with anxiety.

Cooter cleaned Debbie's brand with his tongue before he hopped onto the amp, sitting on his hind quarters before he lifted his head and started howling. People started moaning and crying, pulling off clothing or dropping glasses as they too started to shift and suddenly Robyn understood how much danger they were in and how much they had put Sookie in.

She looked over at her brother, seeing him struggling as he closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he fought with the beast inside of him.

"What's happening?" Sookie suddenly voiced, her eyes wide with concern as she looked around her, her eyes falling onto Alcide and Robyn. "Are they all shifting?"

"We need to get out of here!" Robyn yelled as she turned towards her brother, noticing how he was struggling and she was conflicted into what to do. But Alcide made up her mind when Alcide turned to face them, his eyes flashing orange symbolizing his change. Robyn cursed underneath her breathed before she grasped hold of Sookie's arms and shoved her towards the door, her hand still clinging around her wrist as she shoved herself through the crowd, people shifting and crying out in exhilaration as she went.

0-0-0

Robyn was rushing from the bar, Sookie following extremely close behind her as they tried to get as far away from Lou Pines as possible. However, as they were running Eric came out of the brush by the side of the road and beckoned them towards him.

When they reached him, Robyn and Sookie were heaving for the breath that they needed, their chest rising and falling as Robyn swiftly spun back around so she could see if anyone had followed them.

"What the heck was happening back there? Why were they all shifting? Alcide almost shifted"

"He couldn't help it when that energy starts rolling it takes you over." Robyn retreating further into the hedgerow as she watched the entrance of the bar, hoping she would be able to see her brother when he retreated from the bar.

"Then how the hell did you manage to stop yourself?"

"I'm a Packmaster Sookie, I managed to control my shifts a long time ago."

"You were lucky to get out of their alive" Eric expressed coolly just for Robyn to suddenly shoved her body from the hedgerow, Eric shouting out for her, trying to reach for her as she shoved her body towards her brother who was staggering from the bar. She shoved herself into him, knocking the wind out of him as she pulled him back into the woods around the bar.

"Alcide, thank goodness. I was getting worried."

"I'm alright, I managed to fight my shift."

"Good, are you able to drive Sookie home?"

"Yes"

"Good, leave now and we will meet up with you. If something does happen it will be best to split up into two groups." Robyn ordered and watched as Alcide nodded his head and made Sookie follow after him as he headed back towards his van.

"I guess that leaves just the two of us." Robyn expressed with a smile as she turned to face Eric who had pressed his hand into her.

"Just how I like it" He voiced and watched as she started pulling of her clothes and shifted into her wolf form.

0-0-0

Her paws were being shoved into the ground as she ran through the swirling fog of the forest that led back to her brother's apartment. She was weaving through a scatter of planted bushes that blocked her path. No time to stop and wonder what the other wolves at Lou Pines were doing, no time to stop and think weather or not they were actually after her. Staggering and reeling from her thoughts she turned her head to the left, noticing her boyfriend running at an inhuman pace as he managed to keep up with her.

The wolf continued to study the forest and the neighboring surroundings. Pushing past her exhaustion as she felt the wind blowing through her course hairs, her tactile hair bringing in the information she needed. Nothing was after her. Her bodies was rigid with tension, her worry being admitted to her wolf like features just made the vampire running next to her look down at her and give her a questioning glance. She just whined at him with her answer.

As they continued, Robyn could feel her legs getting tired, her tender knee causing her legs to buckle as she ran. The branches and bushes whipping the wolf and the vampire as they ran, the breath fogging around the muzzle of the wolf as he breath became labored from the continuous running.

They still hadn't been followed when they reached the outskirts of the forest that was a 5-minute run from Alcide's home. However, as the pair of them hurried to his apartment something came to stand in their way. Eric shoved himself to a stop, but due to Robyn's speed she had managed to collect from the last 10 minutes Robyn shoved her paws into the dirt, skidding as she went before she tumbled to a stop.

As she lifted herself to her feet, shaking her head as she tried to clear her thoughts she could finally understand what was coming her way. Cooter and two of his wolves were coming closer to her, lifting their feet's as they landed a blow to her middle, a high pitched whine falling from her lips as Eric yelled at them, holding into the lapels of one of the wolves and shoved him into the tree with his vampire strength. He dipped down so he was crouched next to Robyn who had shifted back into her human form and he was trying to protect her modesty.

"Well hello little wolf" Cooter grumbled as he took a few steps towards them. Eric was helping Robyn stand, the woman standing behind him a little as he threw something at her. It was her clothes along with a pair of old converses. "Get dressed now." He demanded and without arguing she did. It would be so much easier to argue with him when he was fully focused on the conversation and not on her.

Eric grasped her hand as the pair of them stood next to each other. The pair of them was looking at the wall of wolves moved aside and looked at Russell Edgington who was strolling into view. A smile on his features as he looked towards the vampire and the wolf who was defiantly standing and witnessing everything that was going on in front of them.

"Mr Northman, it is a pleasure to finally put a name to a face." The Vampire smiled as he wrapped his arms around his back as he stood a few steps away from them

"Your Majesty" Eric replied coolly. "After I had retuned Robyn home I was about to come and see you."

"Oh how old worldly of you Eric." He smiled before he turned back towards Cooter who was glaring at the pair of them. "Grab the girl you imbecile." Robyn froze where she stood and she could see that Eric's eyes had gone wide, his features holding the same expression when he had faced the magister about Pam.

The pair watched as he gained on her, lifting his arm as if to grab her that resulted in a defensive move from Robyn as she batted his hand away from her, lifting the base of her palm and smacked it into Coot's nose. He grumbled and screamed as he was flung away, clinging onto his broken nose.

"You bitch, you broke my nose."

"That was kind of the idea," She muttered which resulted in Russell laughing with her, happiness radiating around him as he witnessed her fighting spirit.

"Oh, now, this is what we want from a Pack Alpha." He chimed just for another wolf to gain on her and she blocked his attacks, his other arm lifting, and her blocking before she shoved the arms away and snapped a punch across his jaw. Russell was laughing throughout her fight before the pair of them were bombarded with people and restrained. "Fantastic!"

0-0-0

"This is completely unnecessary. I told you we came in peace." Eric stated loudly as he walked into the large foyer of Russell's home. Eric wasn't fighting, his large frame being held by several men as he was guided into the room. Robyn's hair was lying over her shoulders as she too followed him into the building.

A young Grecian man was standing their watching as they walked into the room. A purple shirt was pressed to his torso, a scarf hanging around his neck as he looked at them with stern but curious eyes.

"Hello. Have we met?" Talbot said with a very keen interest, a large flirty smile on his features as his eyes fell upon Eric who was smiling over at him. The Viking Vampire then turned towards Ro

byn, giving her a wink as if he knew what Talbot was insinuating and the young werewolf couldn't help but stifle a small laugh as the whole situation was hilarious.

"Eric Northman, sheriff, Louisiana Area 5."

"Talbot, Royal consort." The other vampire managed to say, his eyes still sparkling with flirtation.

"Oh come now Talbot. It seems Mr Northman is not giving us all the information that we require over Miss Herveaux over here." Edgington voiced as he walked in behind them a smile on his expression as the pair of them continued to be restrained.

"I don't understand." She managed to say as stood there in the arms of the vampire guards, still between the guards and Eric.

"There is no denying it Mr Northman that you have claimed this werewolf."

"I am no insinuating anything your Majesty. Robyn is mine, I don't deny that."

"Good, well then, take Mr Northman to the Library, and escort Miss Herveaux to the chamber."

Before anyone could understand what was happening, both Eric and Robyn were being dragged in opposite directions. Eric was struggling against the hold he had on the guards, cocking his arms out of their grip but there was too many of them, however Robyn was kicking up a fuss.

"Get off me! Take your fucking hands off me!" She snapped as she dropped all her weight to the floor as her feet slipped and slided across the floor, the converses squeaking as she struggled, the guards struggling to drag her out of the room. However, she stooped struggling when she noticed Sookie was being dragged into the mansion with Bill and everything ran cold in her body, as she understood the enormity of the situation.

0-0-0

Eric had been guarded and then released into the library. As his long legs padded into the room Eric couldn't help but let his mind reel from everything that had just happened. His heart had dropped in his chest when Robyn had been taking from him. He was feeling everything he had when the Magister had threatened her.

Two light creams, expensive armchairs were sat behind and antique coffee table while a three-seater sofa, very similar to that of the armchairs was positioned on the other side of that. A large fireplace had a roaring fire in the hearth, spitting out unneeded heat while wall length bookcases had covered the rest of the room, while a window was to the far side of the room.

Eric was pulled from his thoughts and his emotions when Talbot and Russell sauntered into the room. Eric had raised his eyebrows, his head slumping a little due to his height as he looked over at them.

"I have to apologies your majesty for not coming to your sooner about my business I have in your area." Eric apologized, his voice smooth and emotionless as he turned so he was facing the two vampires.

"I appreciate your courtesy, Eric. It's very old-world" Russell voiced as he smiled over at him, repositioning his hand as he invited Eric to sit down.

"Nobody has manners anymore. It was all so beautiful once." Talbot inputted as he collapsed into the chair next to his vampire husband.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I have been placed into a situation where with whatever I chose I will be breaking the Vampire laws."

"We all know that it's your queen that has been blackmailing you to see the V, Northman." The king added.

"And that you did the selling for her." Talbot added

"Your Majesty, I confess. I sold the blood at my queen's command and accused Bill to protect her. What do I do now? Unless I give the Magister Compton, he'll murder my progeny."

"Darling, so sad." Talbot whispered as he turned his attention towards his husband.

"The Magister is a nasty little anachronistic toad." Russell groaned. "A ridiculous remnant of the Middle Ages. The only power he had over us is the power we give him. There may be a way to solve all our problems.

"Your Majesty. What have you got planned for Robyn?"

"Let's go find out shall we?" Russell smiled joyfully as he bounded onto his feet and evacuated the room with Eric following behind him, his stomach suddenly coming down with butterflies.

0-0-0

Eric was following the Vampires vigilantly as he tried to hide his emotions from the rest of them. They walked up to a neighboring door on the ground floor of the mansion, the vampire watching as the door was opened to lead to a set of steps that led up towards a small hallway.

He could see the Russell was standing facing another part of the room and what he was broke his already dead heart.

As he looked at his surroundings he could see that there was a door at the end of the hallway, leading off into a separate room. He could see about 4 or 5 guards were either standing or sitting in the small hallway as they guarded the room, a single console that held a few switches that were blinking with life. However, as he came to stand next to Russell he could see that in front of him was a wall made completely of glass. The glass was the only thing that was separating the pair of them.

As Eric looked closer into the room, the other three walls were very much like the basement he had in Fangtasia. The brick walls were dripping with condensation, no light was shining into the room, and the only light that he could see was from the wall lamps in the hallway.

Robyn was standing in the room, her hands had been uncut from the silver handcuffs that she had been pressed in, the young Packmaster massaging her wrists a little, Eric biting back a growl as he realised his lover had been harmed. Her eyes were holding confusion and worry. Her expression was as blank as his normally was as she understood that she needed to be strong and she needed to be confident. She had to step into her Packmaster shoes again, and this time she wasn't facing Cooter or anybody else from her kind. She had to defend herself again a Vampire and she had no idea what she was going to say.

Robyn could see that Russell and Eric had walked into the hallway, her eyes contacting with Eric and the pair of them shared a moment as they tried to understand what was going on, both of them desperate to try and get out of this mess once again.

"Miss Herveaux" Russell stated, his hand cupped together by his hips as he smiled towards her, noticing that the werewolf moved her eyes from Eric and towards Russell.

"Mr Edgington." She replied calmly and politely.

"Do you have any idea into why you have been brought here?"

"Well, I guess you want something from me."

"Clever girl, though I doubt that is what drew you to Eric."

"Your Majesty, this really isn't relevant." Eric voiced, as his eyes were wide with apprehension once again.

"Oh but it is" The King informed again "For I know that she is a Packmaster of the Shreveport Pack. I also know that she was there the day that John Flood had called for reinforcements, to help defeat an unseen foe."

"I don't see how that is connected back to me." Robyn lied as she looked back towards him

"Oh my dear. I know that you have been investigating these murders. I know you have been investigating Coot because you are still uncertain how something that strong could go unnoticed. You now know he is addicted to V"

"Ok then, but why am I here?" Robyn asked him, keeping her cool, her mind doing overtime as she tried to take everything in.

"I am hear to give you an offer, I want you too replace Coot as the leader of the Mississippi Pack. To join both yours and his pack together, to command both of them, to take my orders and lead the wolves."

"Why me?" Robyn asked, hiding her turmoil rather well, hiding the fact that her mind was swimming with confusion and horror at the prospect of join various packs. To ignore the stateliness and the ancestry of her kind.

"I have been watching your for a long time now Robyn. You're courage, your fire, and your confidence. Everything about you vibrates with honor and leadership and authority. But you are ruthless when it comes to the people you love."

"I still don't understand what you want from me. Do you expect me to drop everything I believe in, to forget all of the werewolves history and laws to lead your army?"

"Yes." He stated simply which caused Eric and Robyn to stare at each other. Robyn knew she needed to decide something. But with her standing here she didn't care about what happened to her. They could damage her all they wanted she would never cave. But with the joining of these packs, commands and authority would clash. Coot's wolves would never obey her. Her wolves would be destroyed and their way of life would be severally affected. She couldn't do that to them. She had made her choice.

"I won't join you."

"I must also explain to you that you are currently standing in a gas chamber. A chamber specifically designed to release Wolfs bane." The King informed and watched as Robyn's body went rigid, coldness travelling around the Packmasters body. Eric just frowned; having followed the conversation with so much attention he hadn't missed Robyn's expression.

"Wolfs bane?" Eric questioned.

"It's a poison, Mr Northman, to Werewolves. Like kryptonite is to Superman. It can be admitted to a wolf in various ways. Such as the inhalation of the flowers in a gas form. The stem and leaves can be eaten as well as the roots. However, the various parts of the plant causes very different after effects. Miss Robyn, do you know what would happen to you if you eat the roots?"

Robyn couldn't say anything. Her face showing nothing but horror as she realised just how badly she had been betrayed. Her heart was heavy in her chest, her mind was filled with nothing but sadness and she was struggling to keep her features as emotionless as possible. She was shocked how a werewolf could know of this weakness, even a vampire of his age. But as she lingered on the thought, she realised now just how badly Cooter had betrayed them.

"If the werewolf eats to many of the roots it can cause death Mr Northman." Russell explained when he realised that Robyn was too speechless to say anything. "However, it would take an awful lot to kill someone as strong as Robyn" He finished with a smile

"What does the gas do?" Eric asked, his voice emotionless, trying to show the Vampire King that this wasn't affecting him. That he wasn't anxious to see Robyn safe, that he didn't want her hurt because the king would never understand. Edgington thought wolves as soldiers, as something to control, but to him, Robyn was his everything.

"Well at the time, it can cause Dizziness, slow reactions and reflexes. Blurred vision and the lack of balance are the next symptoms that are emitted. After that the wolf will suffer with hallucination, memory loss and drowsiness. If the wolf suffers with prolonged exposure or a high volume of wolfs bane in a few seconds unconsciousness and fainting will occur."

"It won't kill her?" Eric replied again, but as Robyn watched the pair of them converge she could see a visible difference with Eric. He was saying things as if he wasn't too concerned with her. He was cold, acting with the king. Normally she would have waved it off, knowing what Eric was like. But somehow this time is was different. She wanted him to stand up for her, she wanted him to protect her in ways she had protected him. But he was blowing her off. He was hurting her. "I've had the pleasure of tasting her. All my instincts say she is quite extraordinary. Nothing like the other wolves I have tasted."

"What the fuck Eric?" Robyn managed to say as she listened to him, his words cutting into her, his face veiled from her. The Packmaster unable to read him as he briefly looked towards her and then back to the King with a large smile on his lips. "Please tell me you are just doing that for the king's benefit." She voiced as she looked at him. She wasn't expecting him to answer her, expecting him to look at her in the way he always did. To reassure her. To comfort her. He did nothing.

"You said my life was too valuable to throw away." Robyn addressed

"You are valuable, that's very clear. I've known for a while. I just don't know why." Russell had studied the pair of them as they spoke. He could see the water forming in Robyn's, could see her struggling to keep her composure as Eric's betrayal hurt her more than anyone would have realised.

"Now, what is your answer? Will you join me?" He asked her. But Robyn said nothing. Her heart was struggling and because of that she was struggling. She was trying to push past the heartache. How could this betrayal hurt her in such a short period of time? From a few sentences? "I'm a very patient man, Miss Herveaux. One can afford to be when one is immortal. But my patience is not without limits."

"I won't join you." Robyn voiced, turning her eyes back towards Russell who just let out a huge lungful of disappointed air.

"So be it." Russell stated and nodded towards the guard who nodded his own head and then pulled the lever.

Robyn had no idea weather or not the gas had been released at that moment but it was the smell that hit her first. The floral smell of flower, lifting up to her mind, making her mind fog with drowsiness after about 10 minutes of standing in the chamber. She could feel her eyes dropping, her mind fogging with sleepiness as she stood there. Her eyes reached over towards Eric, finally noticing the concern in his eyes when he realised Russell wasn't looking at her. However, as she looked at the king she could see his large smile engulfing his lips before he said that he had seen enough and asked Eric to lead the way. He gave him a smile, and with one last look at Robyn as she lost her balance, her eyes dizzy, she was unable to focus.

Eric's last image was of Robyn falling onto the window glass, her palm resting on the glass wall as she pressed her forehead to the wall, her eyes unable to focus.

"Eric!" She shouted, her voice weak, cracked with all her emotion. "Eric help me! Don't fucking do this! Comeback! Eric!" She screamed, her desperation rising as she called out to him, trying to lift her torso to get a better look at him, to try and call him back. But he was gone. He had left her. He did not even fight for her. He had just walked away. Walked out on her, walked away on their love.

Her heart cracked and as the dizziness got too much for her she was unable to keep her balance. Stumbling all over the place, her hand reaching for anything to grab, her head in her other hand she finally felt the brick wall, crashing against it roughly before she turned her back so she was pressed up against the wall. She was unable to hold herself up for much longer and she collapsed to the floor, her legs bending in the process as she closed her eyes as she rested her head on the wall.

But, she shoved her eyes open when she felt someone touching her forehead, moving her hair away from her eyes and resting their large palm on her cheek. Her vision was still blurry, still spinning as her stomach started to churn, she frowned when she took in the large blue eyes, rounded jaw that was covered in the short stubble of a few days, the person in front of her having their hair in a side parting while it was swept back.

"Eric, you came back?" She whispered, weakened to the point of unconsciousness.

"You need to hold on my dear, you need to stay strong. You need to fight" He said, a smile of comfort shining on his features, his eyes sparkling with love, full of everything that they had been voided off only moments before.

"I have nothing to fight for. Not anymore." She managed to whisper before the tug of unconsciousness hit her like a tone of bricks, her eyes falling without her control and she could feel her body sliding against the wall, her arm stretched away from her body, her eyes flickering open and closed, Eric having vanished before she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

The blackness was falling from her body. Her limbs still heavy as she tried to open her eyes. Her lids flickering open and closed as she tried to push past her unconsciousness, unable to recognize her surroundings as she tried to regain a sense of awareness.

She was struggling to focus her eyes when she finally managed to keep them open. Stars were sparkling in her vision as her head was throbbing with what felt like someone shoving pins into her skull. She could feel her head was resting on her arm that was lying above her head, the rest of her body lying on its side, her hair plastered to her skin with sweat as her body tried to recover.

She lifted her head. Grimacing in agony as her brain pounded against the inside of her skull, her eyes becoming blurry as her stomach churned uneasily, causing her to shove her head back down to the ground, closing her eyes as she waited for her stomach to settle, making sure she would not vomit.

She had no idea how much time had past by the time she was ready to lift her head again. She attempted to lift her head, recognizing how the pressure was building in her head. She was grimacing as she fought past her headache, raising her torso, grunting in the process she had managed to lift herself into a sitting position, clinging onto her stomach as the remains of her stomach threatened to spill.

The Packmaster lifted her heavy arms, lifting the numb appendage as she tried to rub away the pressure that was building behind her eyes. As she opened her eyes her heart plummeted as she felt her vision swimming. Not only was she seeing white spots in her vision, she felt like throwing up her guts and with her dizziness it really wasn't helping to settle her stomach.

The wolf could feel her nose twitching; a floral scent that was fogging the woman's mind was causing some irritation at the top of her nose. Her eyes watering at the prospect of sneezing, her headache increasing as the pressure was building up around her forehead.

The woman simply shrugged off her pain, her hands clawing at the brick wall, feeling the condensation droplets on the inside of her palm as she repositioned her legs so they were bent at the knee, her feet going underneath herself as she pushed her weight onto her thigh muscles and shoved her body upwards.

Her headache blinded her, blurring her already swirling vision caused her to loose her balance as she reached out for the side of the wall again as she shoved her hands to her stomach, feeling the nausea lifting from her stomach and up her throat before the last remains of her stomach splurged from her mouth and splashed against the concrete floor as she brought up yesterdays lunch.

The woman collapsed against the wall, having no balance left she dropped her head into her chest as she tried to recuperate her body. Her stomach still churning, her visions still blurred, body still heavy and the sickly smell of the flowers still hanging in the air.

However, her heart was hammering in her chest when she heard someone talking to her, feeling a hand pressed to her shoulder she immediately lifted her head, careful to hold her head delicately to not aggravate her brain any further.

Her eyes held nothing but confusion as she frowned when she recognized the blonde woman standing in front of her. Shannon Howe looked exactly like she had before she had died. Her long blonde hair fell in straight locks to the middle of her back, a side parting causing her long fringe to join in with the rest of her hair, her blue eyes dark and voided off all emotion as she looked at the Packmaster, her hand still placed onto her shoulder as she gave her a very small smile.

"I must be dreaming" The wolf voiced, her hands pressed to the cold and damp walls, her hair clumped together with her damp sweat as she closed her eyes, drooping her head again.

"You may be dreaming but I am here because you need some help." Shannon replied with a smile, moving her hand away from the wolf's shoulder

"How can my dreams help? They were what got me here."

"Robyn, it was not I who got you into this mess."

"Are you blaming me for this?" Robyn asked incredulously, her eyes holding no emotion, her body numb and heavy as she briefly looked up towards Shannon

"No, but sometimes you need to think about yourself before you let your pride cloud your judgment."

"The reason I'm here is because I was protecting Ross and Alcide and the rest of our pack. That was my reasoning"

"Eric will come for you." Shannon voiced quickly, enhancing her words, urging her old Packmaster to see and understand the point she was making. But Robyn couldn't argue with her, her body was defying her as a wave of drowsiness took over her body, causing her already unbalanced body to collapse further onto the wall before her weight was too much for her legs to hold. She could feel the brick poking into her back as she collapsed at the base of the wall, her eyes closed, head resting on the wall as she tried to ignore her painful head and queasy stomach.

"He doesn't love me, he left me." Robyn voiced weakly, the back of her head resting on the wall was moving from side to side as everything came crushing down onto her heart. Her mind replaying their last meeting; His hard scowl with something she had seen in his face a million times, but never when he looked at her. Robyn, not being able to breathe as she looked at him. The briefest glare. Russell laughing. Eric's expression never changed, not even for a second, distain in his features, strong, hard and sharp. His sneer, everything she wished she had never seen in his face when he looked at her, every drop of contempt he had for humans. She had had nightmares of this, seeing him turn that look on her. She had woken sweating, blood pounding, absolutely terrified, the way no childhood nightmare had ever frightened her.

She knew it was stupid. Her mind was pounding against her skull as it was, she didn't need any more pain, a pain that was spreading over her heart. She felt rejected. The second she owned up to the emotion it engulfed her. She was back in her mind again. Everything they had done. From rescuing each other when they first met, to the several other meetings they had before that night she was tracking the Maynard. Everything they had done in Dallas, comforting him after the destruction of his maker Godric. Staying up with him, stroking his hair as she provided him all the love and comfort that he needed.

And he was completely different with her than he was with anybody else. He had waited until she was ready. He never looked for revenge, never tried to hurt her, never threatened to find someone else. Even though they had parted ways for a few months she always knew that, if she needed him, Eric would always be there. No matter how badly she had fucked up or how terrible the things she had done, he'd never leave her. Never turn his back on her. Never reject her, and now, after years of learning that lesson, all it took was one look from him, one single look and she was curled up on the floor, doubled over in pain. All the logic and reasoning in the world didn't change how she felt. Maybe Alcide was right, a relationship with Eric Northman was never meant to be.

"It was never meant to be." She stated quietly, pulling herself from her reprieve, her head still shaking, her body now shaking as the cold got to her, her sweaty body cooling her down considerably as she tried to retain her heat.

"He hasn't left you. Don't loose your faith."

"No, no, he left me, he doesn't care."

"He will come, he always comes and you know that." Shannon comforted, wrapped her arm around her Packmaster, providing her with the comfort and the support that she needed.

"No, he's gone, he never loved me." Robyn replied weakly, a single tear falling from her eye as Shannon realised this was the first time she had ever seen her Packmaster cry, finally understanding just how much emotional pain her friend was in, because Robyn never even shed a tear unless she was on her own.

Shannon watched as Robyn's shaking slowed, her body aching and crying out in agony as she finally slipped into another bout of unconsciousness and Shannon shimmered back into nothingness.

0-0-0

Eric had been sitting in front of Talbot as the pair of them had been playing a card game. He had been smiling at Talbot, giving him a flirtatious look as he looked at him. However, as he played he was constantly trying to hide the pain, masking the emotional turmoil that Eric was holding as he continued to hide behind a smile. Trying to figure out way of helping Robyn, to get her out of the cell that could slowly be killing her, trying to come up with an idea in how to rebuild their relationship, hoping they hadn't destroyed everything that was the only thing good in his life.

They were interrupted when Russell was dragging Sookie. His light blue knitted V-necked jumper was pressed to his figure, his sleeves pulled up, enhancing his toned upper arms as Sookie and Russell came into view, causing Talbot and Eric to reposition their eyes onto the ongoing scene in front of them.

"Get your hands off me!" Sookie yelled, forcing her weight to the ground as she fought and struggled with the 3000 year-old Vampire.

"Carlos! Take this."

"Let go of me!"

"And have Timothy bring the car."

"Let me go!" Sookie yelled as she was handed over to another vampire, the man all in black forcing her up the steps, half dragging her in the process.

"Where are you going?" Talbot questioned him as he leant against the wooden table, cards and written scores on the paper in front of him.

"I have business that needs attending too."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Eric! Please, save Bill!" Sookie screamed, still struggling with the Vampire, which simply caused the Viking to raise his eyebrows at her, his forehead creasing as humour shone in his eyes, a chuckle escaping his lips as he smiled. Unaware to Sookie and the others sitting in front of him that he had no interest in saving Bill. His only care was in getting Robyn out.

"Mr. Northman, would you accompany me this evening? Meet me out front say in 20 minutes?" Eric suddenly shoved his cards to the table as he got to his feet. He could see from the corner of his eye that Talbot gave a quick look up towards him, and then towards his husband, a very angry look on his face as he too threw his cards to the table, yelling at his lover as he went.

"You never take me anywhere! Because you prefer to be in the company of sycophants." Talbot shouted as he headed past his husband and into the corridor, his hands crossed across his chest in the mean time. "Deep down, my darling, you're a very weak character." Edgington could do nothing but smile as he turned his attention back towards Eric who was making his way to the entrance of the room. Talbot was muttering to himself in a foreign language as he stalked away from his lover.

"He's in one of his moods. Well, never mind." Russell expressed while Eric was chewing the tip of one of his fingers as he had raised his eyebrows at the retreating form of Talbot. "We have more pressing matters to attend to. We're gonna see an old friend of yours. 20 minutes Mr Northman." He expressed before taking in the smile on Eric's features and walked away. However, Eric's smile suddenly dropped and his eyes became dark as he decided to do something he knew he shouldn't be doing.

0-0-0

Eric had walked down the corridors on the ground level of the mansion. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, making sure that Russell Edgington had no idea where he was going. But Eric needed to see. He had shoved his hand to the door handle, took in the dark corridor as he headed into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He climbed the steps, his long legs carrying him further and further to his goal. He could see the guards were studying him as he arrived, looks of confusion shining in their eyes as he pressed his feet to the steps and walked over to them, a slight goofy smile on his features.

"I've been asked by Russell to look over the prisoner until we are ready to leave." Eric expressed, watching as the guard understood what he was saying, looked over at his colleagues, cocking his head to the hallway door. Eric simply watched the guards leave, making sure not to show any of his emotions before he turned back towards the cell that were holding the prisoners.

"Has there be any change with the prisoner?" Eric asked the main guard as he prepared to leave.

"She was awake for about 20 minutes about an hour ago." He stated "She seemed to be suffering from most of the after effect of the wolfs bane. But due to our ability to constantly allow small introductions of the gas the other symptoms are still hanging around."

"So she isn't just suffering with the after effect? She is suffering from the other affects at the same time."

"Seems so, she was hallucinating most of the time she was awake." He stated, watched as Eric turned his attention onto the cell, nodding to the guard before the last guard strolled from the room.

The cell was badly lit, with only the small lights from the hallway providing the light for the two rooms. With his enhanced eyesight Eric could see the walls were dripping with condensation, the biting cold biting at his figure, the smell of sickly sweet flowers fogging his mind as he looked at the woman in front of him.

He could see Robyn's pale and freezing form by the side of the room. Her hair was plastered to her skin, a covering layer of sweat was being produced all over her physique as her body attempted to fight the poison that her body was engulfing. He could see a splatter of vomit barely a meter away from her made his heart drop as he realised how badly she was affected.

But as he studied her, he could see that she must have been sitting with her back against the wall, trying to gain some sleep before her body had fallen back to the floor due to not having enough strength to keep her body upright. Her legs were bent over each other, her torso curling around into a loose fetal position while her arms and hands were resting in front of her.

Her eyes were closed, large black bruises forming around them, the colour radiated across her pale and gaunt features. Her skinny figure looking emaciated and frail as she lay there on the cold concrete floor. Eric wished he never had to see Robyn looking so vulnerable and exposed. The one thing her body could not defend itself against had handicapped the once strong and confident young woman. One of the only weaknesses that werewolves had kept hidden from anyone was being used against her, one of her kind had betrayed her deeper than anything he could even imagine.

He lifted his foot, stumbling towards the glass wall as he attempted to push past all the emotions, all his conflicting thoughts as he looked at the woman he loved. How could he have left her in this situation? How could he have abandoned her the one time he needed her more? She had given him everything he need when Godric had past, he knew that this was the time to provide her with everything she had given him.

Eric was destroying himself as he looked back at how cruel he had been to her. His mind fogged with her expression, seeing the true and utter heartbreak shining in her eyes and in her body language, as he was so brutal with her. As he looked at her, looking back at his past and looking back at hers he knew he had never seen her so vulnerable. Even when she was tired up and chained in silver with a fucked up knee and several lacerations and broken bones, right now Robyn was totally exposed. He knew how wrong it was to see such a strong person in a position like this.

He needed to touch her, her needed to hold her; he needed to make sure she was breathing. His panic was rising in his mind; his determination to get her out of this situation was near boiling point as he pressed his forehead to the glass, his eyes never leaving her small, discontented figure. He lifted his hand, pressing his large palm onto the cold windowpane as he tried to receive some sort of connection with her.

"My dear Robyn, I'm sorry," He whispered with passion. He looked at her again before he closed his eyes, moving his head down to the ground as he grieved.

0-0-0

The dark night air was streaming past the windows of Russell's limousine as they headed down the interstate. Streetlights and car headlights were shining into Eric's eyes as he tried to regain his momentary lack of emotions when he had faced Robyn and the dire need he had to hold her.

"Tell me Eric, may I call you Eric?" Russell voiced as he turned towards Eric who was looking over at him.

"Certainly." He replied with a smile, his arm resting on the door handle while the other was resting on his thigh and knee.

"What exactly is your relationship with Miss Stackhouse?"

'Well, her lover Bill Compton, is… Was a constituent of mine. I'd keep an eye on that because I knew she was of interest to my queen."

"So no personal attachments?"

"I do not get attached to sub-humans." Eric stated, praying Russell would not question his relationship with Robyn.

"Then what is your interest in the werewolf you arrived with?"

"I use her for my own personal benefit."

"Which is?"

"She is a strong individual and so her blood is also very strong. She tastes very different from the other wolves I have tasted and the sex is fantastic. I'm sure you can understand that, them being primitive an all."

"Still, you have to admit, she is quite delectable. However stubborn she can be. I wonder how much it would take to break her."

"And what if you cant? She is nothing like I have ever met before."

"Everyone has their limits" Russell crooned, a large smile on his features caused Eric to shove a rather forced and fake smile of his own. With that last sentence, he realised just how much trouble Robyn was in, how much pain she might be caused and how much she is going to suffer all because he didn't fight and stand up for her. "Lorena thinks you killed one of my werewolves."

"I killed a werewolf. But Robyn was the one who dealt most damage. Apparently the wolf was trespassing on her territory and she would not stand for it. We were unaware that it belonged to you."

"To save Sookie?"

"To save myself. I was at her house to question her regarding Bill, and it attacked me."

"Only a very young and very foolish vampire could be killed by a werewolf. And you are neither."

"Only a vampire with no self-respect would allow a werewolf who attacked him to remain alive. They are base, primitive creatures. I will freely admit" Eric voiced, pausing before he said the next line "That I despise them." Eric lied, hiding all the horror and shame he was feeling about lying so openly to the King, hoping to show that he had no loyalty and connection to Robyn when that was all that he had. "You're the first vampire I met who didn't feel the same."

"Of course I do. They're more dogs than man. Stupider than dogs, actually. But it seems beneficial to me to use them rather than destroy them."

"How exactly do you use them?"

"I give them the blood. Oh, come, now. I know that you yourself have been dealing so don't pretend to be a vampire fundamentalist. If all the Supernaturals would stop squabbling among themselves and unite we could conquer humans in a matter of days."

"This is your plan?"

"I prefer to call it my dream."

"Well, I like this dream."

"Throughout history, I have aligned myself with or destroyed humans in power hoping to make a dent in mankind's race to oblivion. What other creature actively destroys its own habitat?"

"You're preaching to the choir."

"I mean, do you remember how the air used to smell? How humans used to smell? How they used to taste?"

"I remember everything."

"Preening little fool that he was, Adolf was right about one thing. There is a master race. It's just not the human race." He expressed before he joined in with Eric's little chuckling, unaware that everything Eric was saying and doing was a lie. However, he turned towards the back of the limo, confusion shining on his features as he noticed the failed attempt at turning off the right slip road.

"Should we have taken the I-12 exit?"

"Oh, we're not going to Shreveport. Oh don't worry. We'll deal with your Magister problem in time."

0-0-0

Eric could see the King and Queen converging in her summer room. The pool was sparkling under the bright lights, the plants and beach furniture authenticating her need for the sun. He had blood dripping down his face from the destruction of a few of the guards who had failed to do their duty. However, as he watched the king get down on one knee his heart ached for the one woman he knew he might have destroyed ever being with her again. He might have lost the one woman who he had ever seen him spending his forever with.

He rushed into the room at Vampire queen. Shoving himself on top of her body as he shoved her to the ground. His large and muscled form pushing her deeper into the ground as he glared at her, his anger and frustration being vented in her direction, his fangs barred as he spoke.

"No, sweetheart. You go fuck yourself." He laughed when he witnessed her fangs bared, growling and hissing up at him. "Oh I am far older and stronger than you. I only submitted to you in the past because of respect. But you framed me. So I renounce any and all allegiance to you. I am his now."

"I refuse to grant you- -"

"I will rip your head off and throw it in the pool and I will have fun doing it. Your call." Eric expressed, leaning over her, his eyebrows raised as he waited for her answer. "Very well, then" He stated, motioning to continue ripping off her head before Russell stopped him. He withdrew his fangs before he leant back on his knees and pulled his large form back up to its full height as Sophie-Ann got to her feet.

"So? Yes or no?"

"Goddamn it." The queen expressed, her fangs being put away as she turned away from her new fiancée.

"Oh, splendid. Sun will be up soon. We'll spend the day here. We'll stop by Fangtasia on our way back to Jackson."

"As you wish."

"Talking of which." Sophie- Ann voiced as she turned back around, her attention solely on Eric as she went "How is your little play thing?" She asked, noticing how Eric turned to look at her, hiding the emotional turmoil that he was feeling inside. "Did your dog get off its leash?" She expressed again, watching as Eric struggled to contain his anger "Are you aware that this man is in love with a werewolf? Its utterly disgusting!"

"I am aware of Mr Northman's relationship with Miss Herveaux, and she is properly restrained I can assure you."

"I'll make sure your betrothed is properly restrained." Eric replied with a smile. His emotions still hidden as he picked up the queen, carrying her as she still had her arms crossed, crying out for her Hadley.

0-0-0

Robyn was flickering her eyes open and closed once again as she attempted to fall from her unconsciousness far quicker than she had last time she had awoken after being affected by Wolfs bane. Her stomach was still very tender, her head still banging but she grimaced, getting through the pain as she was determined to sit up. Her heart and her head having a new lease of purpose as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

She opened her eyes, the small amounts of light unable to help her eyesight as she tried to get to grips with her new prison cell. Her eyes searching for Shannon, her heart hoping to see her one last time, knowing that she was one of the only reasons she was so determined to escape.

She turned her painful head to the side, her eyes struggling to focus as her vision fell upon the guards that were monitoring there symptoms. She just blinked, trying to clear her blurry, feeling her uneasy stomach as she lifted her arms, her fingers rubbing against the brick walls.

The young Packmaster managed to call upon the last remains of her strength, her body in agony, and her nose tingling with the urge to sneeze, her empty stomach causing her mind to recognize the nausea. But, as she stood there, gaining a sense of balance she could feel her eyes watering, her nose tickling as it smelt the sickly smell of flowers. She tried to fight her sneeze, trying to prevent what it could do to her headache but nature always wins.

Her body crumpled as the violent sneeze was shoved from her body. The consequences resulted in her head exploding with agony, her stomach bringing up nothing but bile. She heaved, retching, her figure doubling over as she brought up whatever was left in her stomach. As she stumbled, her head causing her to become disorientated as she reacted to slowly and slipped on the floor, her head crashing against the concrete floor resulted in her heaving and throwing up once again.

She lay there. Her eyes closed. A light pulsated behind her close eyelids. Her mouth stinging with the disgusting taste of vomit. Her body aching and throbbing from weakness. However, she was pulled from her thoughts when she felt something wrapping their spindle fingers around her ankle. Her heart began to hammer in her chest, flinging her body away from whatever had grabbed her, kicking and scrabbling, panic ruling her body as she tried to escape her captor. However, her foot contacted with something, a grunt and then a weak muffle vibrated around the room as her kicking had harmed someone.

Robyn stopped moving, trying to regulate her breathing as she struggled to focus her eyes, struggling to recognize what she had kicked. She scrambled to readjust her positioning, trying to sit up, crawling to the person that was huddled in the corner.

The Packmaster could see the dark coloured skin. Closely shaved black hair, large eyebrows framing large brown eyes, a large nose and large shaped lips. She finally recognized who it was. Gapping, as she finally understood she wasn't the only thing caged in here.

"Darius?" Robyn managed to say. Her voice rough and croaky from not using it and because of how sore her throat was.

"Robyn. I thought it was you." He managed to voice weakly as he lifted his head and turned it towards her, his eyes numb and emotionless as he looked at her.

"How long have you been here?"

"For about 2 days. Feels like longer."

"And they haven't moved you? They haven't touched you?"

"Why do they have to? They are constantly pumping more wolfs bane into here."

"Seriously?"

"Can't you smell it?"

"I know I keep getting the urge to sneeze."

"Which is the Wolfs bane causing."

"What do they want with us?"

"Russell is hiring werewolves. He's planning to create an army big enough to overthrow the human race. It seems Russell Edgington wants the Supernaturals to become the dominant kind."

"But that's insane, no one would agree to that."

"Which is why we have ended up in here. Because we refused. We stood up to him. Nobody goes up against the Vampire King of Mississippi and gets away with it."

"He had asked me to take over command from Coots pack. Did he say the same thing to you?"

"No." Darius voiced, a frown of confusion shining in his eyes and on his eyebrows as he looked at her, the pair of them weak, crumpled over as they struggled to push past their agony. "That is the first I have heard about it."

"Do you think Russell is the reason behind Flood, JD and their packs to be killed?"

"I wouldn't put it past them. They have probably rounded up my wolves and searching for yours."

"Then we need to get out of here. We need to help."

"Robyn, I am in no fit state to bust myself out of here, let alone helping my own pack."

"You might not be, but I can figure out a way to get the pair of us out of here."

"I know your strong Robyn. I have been one of the only other Packmasters that truly believe in you. But you're delirious; you are just as weak as I am. There is no way we can get out of here."

"I am not about to let another wolf die because of Russell. You just watch me fight."


	10. Chapter 10

**Love of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

His clothing from yesterday was still pressed to his figure, blood splatters still pressed to the edges. He had stayed up due to the request of his King. The bleeds falling from his ears as he strolled around the Queen of Louisiana's home. He had Hadley tucked underneath his arm. She only rose to the bottom of his shoulder, shrieking away from him as he led her into the poolroom, and towards her Queen.

Sophie-Ann was sat, cross-legged inside a birdcage prison, her own blood falling from her ears and nose as she suffered with the bleeds. Eric was coming into the room; his long legs guided him and the Queen's human to the left of the pool, maneuvering them so they were standing at the corner of the pool.

"Hadley."

"Your Majesty."

"I wish you didn't have to see me like this."

"The reason your human's trembling," Eric started as they stood in front of her, his eyebrows raised, his eyes emotionless as he spoke towards her. "Is because I've let her in on my plan."

"Which is?"

"Which is to sink my fangs into her and drink until you tell me what it is about Sookie Stackhouse that has so obviously piqued your interest." He voiced coolly, feeling the blood trickling down the side of his face and down his jaw as he looked at the frown that was pressed onto the Queen's pale skin.

"Sookie Stackhouse? I have no interest in her."

"And if I drink too much?" Eric questioned, his hand stroking the trembling woman's shoulder as she continued to stare at her queen "Well, so be it." Eric chimed in a singsong voice when the queen did not say anything.

"Fine. So be it."

"Really?" Eric questioned with surprise in his voice as he looked down at the woman, noticing how her breath started gasping as he pressed on of his delicate fingers to her temple, moving her fringe so he could get a better look at her features. She cringed away from him. "You've kept this one around a long time. Must be some reason for that." Eric finished, his eyebrows raised as he looked towards the Queen who was looking away from Hadley and Eric. The Viking Vampire stroking her smooth hair, wishing he could be stroking Robyn's hair.

"Why do you care about Sookie?"

"Because you do. And because my king does."

"Your king? Russell Edgington is the most duplicitous vampire in the Americas, maybe the world. You honestly think you can trust him?"

"Like I can trust you? The only vampire a vampire can trust is the vampire he made." Eric said, his anger evident in his voice that was rough and for once filled with emotions. He unleashed his fangs, running on instinct as he pressed his mouth to the neck of the woman who was screaming out in pain. The Queen could only snap her head in their direction, watching him feed on her human. Hadley was sobbing as she felt her blood trickling down her chest, Eric's large hand holding up her head, the other pressed to her stomach as he held her close towards him.

Eric, acting as if he was pleased had his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, his mouth full of Hadley's blood as he turned his attention to the queen, his chin dripping with blood. "Mm, mm, mm. I give her three stars." Noticing how the Queen wasn't looking, wasn't giving in; he delved back to the crying woman again. "What do you know about Sookie?"

"Nothing." For the third time, Eric felt her blood connecting to his mouth and falling down his throat. He knew he was drinking too much. The girls heartbeat was slowing, her legs giving way underneath her as she brought the pair of them too the ground. She was no longer struggling, no longer crying, her eyes closed as if she was too weak to do anything. Eric continued to drink.

"Please, stop." The girl managed to say, barley audible as they sat there. Eric was growling, still drinking before she spoke to him again. "I'll tell you."

"Hadley, don't." Eric finally stopped drinking, lifting his head he never looked away from her, his forehead creasing as he looked at her fragile form.

"The queen's confided in you?"

"Some. But also Sookie's my- - my cousin."

"Tell me." Eric voiced again, his attention never leaving the woman in his arms. He leant his ear down to her mouth, hearing her whispering what she wanted to say. His dead heart would have been hammering in his chest if it were beating. The Queen could only sit there watching; her eyes filled with unshed blood as she looked at the small conversation. "Tell me, tell me." After what he had said, Eric could do nothing but look up at him, nothing but surprise and bewilderment shining in his blue eyes. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that." He breathed; lifting his wrist to his fangs, pressing down before resting his puncture wounds to Hadley's mouth and felt her drinking his healing blood.

0-0-0

At that precise moment in time Eric was struggling to compose himself. Not only could he feel the pain and the fear his Progeny was feeling, he was also picking up the agony, the grief, the heartbreak and the true suffering of Robyn who was still locked up in her cell.

He looked towards his king who nodded his head and watched as Eric shoved his figure through the door of Fangtasia and down to the basement at Vampire speed. When he stopped he could see his progeny lying on the table, held down by silver, paralyzed from the pain she was feeling. The Magister was leaning over her with silver earrings in his hands, about to pierce his progeny's eyes.

"Enough!" Eric snapped, stopping the Magister in his job as he stood there. Looking up at Eric whose eyes held nothing but concern and love for his Progeny.

"Mr Northman." He stated, looking down at the earring in his hand, placing it back with the other, his features not showing anything as he stepped away from Pamela and turned his attention to Eric. "It's only enough if Bill Compton is with you. Is he?"

"No Magister." Eric sighed just for Sophie-Ann to walk down to cold concrete steps. "But the queen of Louisiana is." The Magister could do nothing but frown, his mouth hanging open in confusion as he watched the Queen finish walking down the steps and headed so she was standing next to Eric who had his arms held out at his sides.

"Are deal was…"

"I'll confess that you were correct before in suspecting me. But everything I did was at her behest." The Magister could only look at the ground before he headed over to them, one of his hands hidden by a leather glove.

"You realize, of course, you're committing treason throwing your queen under the bus as you are."

"Oh, but she's no longer my queen." Eric voiced, readjusting his footing as he looked at the Authority. "My loyalty is to Mississippi now." Eric said with a smile just for the door to open. Eric turned to face and watch as Russell walked down the steps to his basement.

"And Mississippi's proud to claim Mr. Northman as one of her own. Love the place. Love your vibe. We must talk franchising later."

Eric watched as the Magister pressed his hands together by his hips. A large smile was on his features, chuckling when his eyes recognized Russell's form. "Russell Edgington."

"You may call me king."

"Is it true what Northman says?" The Magister asked, his question pointed specifically towards the Queen who could do nothing but reply to his sorrowfully.

"Yes, Magister."

"Then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to arrest you. By the powers vested in me by the authority…"

"The authority?" Russell laughed, a large smile on his features. "Are you serious? Who are the authority? What gave them the authority? Nothing. No one." Russell voiced while Eric walked over to Pam. The bottom of his jeans were rubbing against the concrete floor, the denim sucking up the moisture as he placed his hand to her hair, watching as she closed her eyes in peaceful bliss.

"You ok?" He whispered down at her, noticing the blood that was littering her skin, the blood dripping from her nose, her weak form barely able to nod as she looked up at him.

"Robyn? Where is she?" Pam asked and suddenly became alarmed when Pam noticed the absolute heartache that was shining in her makers eyes.

"They took it, as I am taking it today. I no longer recognize the authority."

"You are aware - - She stays on the table!" The Magister started before he shouted as he turned to face Eric who was preparing to lift the chains from his progeny. Eric just glared at him, removing his hands from the chains, a very angry and cold glare shining in his eyes as he studied him. "You are aware that just saying that is a cardinal sin."

"I am aware of just what a tough little boat I'm putting you in. Honestly, it is kind of fun."

"You know I'm beholden by duty to convey your blasphemy to the authority…"

"To the authority? Well, that won't be happening. But enough about you. In exchange for the money she owes the IRS, Queen Sophie Anne has kindly accepted my marriage proposal."

"I had no choice."

"Your Majesty- -"

"Yes, my loyal subject? Oh, we would be delighted if you would officiate the wedding for us."

"I am forbidden to conduct any rights of alignment unless specifically authori- - "

"Unless specifically authorized to do so by the authority. Yes, well, perhaps you have not quite grasped the subtext of our earlier exchange, but there's a new fucking authority in town."

"I swear fealty now and always to the one true vampire authority in whose wisdom and justice I - -" The Magister explained, just for Russell to lift his hands and in a blur of vampire speed Pam was chucked to the wall, grunting as she landed while the Magister had replaced his position. Eric was immediately walking to her side, the pair reaching out for each other as Eric pressed his hand to her hip, helping her stand as she placed her hand to his shoulder. She could only look up at him.

"Where is Robyn?"

"She is still in Mississippi. Russell used her against me."

"Does he know she is yours?"

"No. I couldn't put her in that kind of jeopardy. But I can feel her pain."

"You need to get her out of there."

"I'm working on it."

"You pathetic fool. Blindly doing the bidding of other, just like humans." Russell voiced as he walked around the table, a look of disgust on his features as he held the Magister's cane in his hand, the authority vampire smoking as the silver embedded itself into his skin. "It's vampires like you who've been holding the rest of us back for centuries." Edgington expressed before he shoved the end of the Magister's cane into his right pectoral muscle, resulting in a wave of pain flooding over the Magister's body.

"You can dish it out, but you sure can't take it, can you, Magister?" Pam voiced, a jacket over her arms and body, her hands on her hip as she stood next to her maker who had his arms folded across his chest.

"Let's see how this plays out, Pam. You can always taunt later." Eric voiced just for Russell to shove the cane into the Magister's body once again.

"Can we hurry this along?" The Queen voiced, ducking her body closer to Edgington who had turned around to look at her. "I'm getting cold feet."

"Of course my vanilla pudding" He expressed before he took two steps to his prisoner who was lying on the table. "This could be so much less painful if you just said the fucking words."

"I am bound by duty to uphold the sacred laws of - -"

"Your call" Russell expressed as he pressed the stake to his heart. The Magister simply looked down at the offending wood.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."

"Thank you." Russell expressed as he turned around so he was looking at Sophie-Ann who looked nothing but contempt.

"Yes, thanks. So happy I could bleed."

"Congratulations, your majesties." Eric voiced with a smile as Russell turned to look over at the pair of them.

"Yes, congrats" Pam also imputed, clapping her hands as she smiled.

"You realize, of course, the authority will never recognize…" The Magister started again.

"Its own irrelevancy? That's where you and I differ, Magister. I truly believe they will, and soon. You have been around long enough to outgrow your blind allegiance to the authority and their rule of law. There is only one law: The law of nature, the survival of the fittest. We need to take this world back from the humans. Not placate them with billboards and PR campaigns while they destroy it. That is not authority. That is abdicating authority."

"Your majesty." Eric stated, breaking him from his angry rambling at the same time he felt another wave of pain spread over his body from Robyn. Afraid of what could be happening to her while he was hear, listening to an angry and bitter old vampire. "Shall we?"

"We shall." He said as he followed them before he turned back around "Actually, no. Say hello to the true death." Russell stated, lifting his arm and the stake before he cut of the Magister's head.

0-0-0

The king of Louisiana was ignoring the grumbling of his husband and the screaming of his wife. He had a stone cold look on his face and it didn't change when he arrived behind Eric into his study. The dark wood radiating with wealth and history, a room that imitated the owner of the mansion. However, as the king walked his eyes fell upon the woman who was wearing a very small top that covered her breasts and only just hide her bum. This was Debbie. He had met her once when she had been engaged to Robyn's brother Alcide, but as he looked at her now, covered in blood and dirt, her eyes streaming with tears she looked awful.

"What's up pumpkin?"

"They killed my Cooter" Debbie whined, Russell continuing into the room, positioning himself behind his desk as Debbie turns so she was looking at him

"Aw. He died a hero."

"He weren't no hero. He just wanted to do some V and have a little fun. And they shot him in the heart. Let me go after them. I'll rip their fucking heads off." Russell could do nothing but laugh, as he looked at the wolf in front of him, the woman who was leaning on his desk as she tried to prove her point.

"I like you energy. What do you think, Northman?"

"Well, I enjoy a good head-ripping as much as the next vampire. But in this case, it might be wise to consider the value of the heads in question."

"You mean the Stackhouse girl? Yeah, she's something special, isn't she?"

"She fucked my ex-boyfriend and made him shoot my fiancé. She's a cunt."

"But she's a special cunt. Ah, don't worry, darling. I'll let you play with her first. Go" He expressed as he affectionately pressed his large hand to her cheek before he waved her away, watching as the unstable werewolf left from the room. Eric just watched her go before he took a few steps towards his new king.

"Respectfully, your majesty, given the recent turn of events bringing Sookie into this may not be the best idea."

"Well, that's exactly why I need her. I may have inadvertently started a war. And considering her relationship with Miss Herveaux she may be a bargaining chip in the turning of Robyn's allegiances. She could be my secret weapon."

"It would take far more to turn Robyn from her current mindset."

"Your sure of this?"

"You forget my king, that Robyn was mine for a time. I know how her mind works. Robyn could be more of your secret weapon that Sookie can be. Sookie's abilities are unpredictable at best and like most humans she's ruled by petty emotions. Robyn however can regulate her shifts, she is a Packmaster and knowledgeable about various fighting techniques. Far more valuable than Sookie. I would trust Robyn with my life"

"The real question is: Can I trust you? You turned on your own queen. Now that I've freed your feisty ward how do I know you won't sell me out as well?"

"Because I have been searching for you for a thousand years. A true leader. One strong enough to unite us all. I believed my maker, Godric, was such a vampire, but he was weak. He succumbed to his humanity, and it killed him. Dispatching the Magister that proved without a doubt that my search, it has finally ended."

"That was rash and foolish."

"It was brave and uncompromising. Vampires have yearned for someone to stand up to the tyranny of the Authority for centuries. Just give me the chance and I will show you just how deep my loyalty runs."

0-0-0

Alcide was holding a heavy heart as he sat in Sookie's front room. The lighting was dim, providing small amounts of light from the various and small lamps that were surrounding them around the room either pressed to the floor or on coffee tables.

To say he had had a couple of difficult days was an understatement. First his sister forces him to talk with Debbie, the next thing he knows is Robyn has gone missing, Sookie shot light out of her hand and was kidnapped by a 3000 year-old vampire, he rescued her with his van and her nearly dead vampire boyfriend. He had sucked her dry causing her to float into a coma before he gave her his blood. She then was sent back home and that was how he found himself depressing his heart as he struggled to understand where the hell his beautiful sister could be.

He had been unable to find her when he was at the house. Alcide had searched the grounds, his panic and need to find her was rising after every second he had be looking but to his dismay he had been unable too. He had no idea where she was, he had no idea if she was ok, but he knew for a fact that she was still alive. If she had been killed he along with the rest of his pack would be able to feel that.

But, Alcide pulled himself away from his reprieve when he took in the weak form of Sookie sitting wrapped in a blanket draped over her shoulders, her feet resting in front of her as she faced him.

"I don't really want to talk about it" Sookie expressed as she rubbed her fingers over the edge of the blanket while Alcide was nervously intertwining his fingers together as he looked over at her.

"Okay." He voiced, looking back at his hands again while Sookie rubbed her knee out of comfort.

"If you need to get back to Jackson, I understand. I know you must be agitated that you can't find Robyn."

"Sookie, I know you're tougher than a one-eared alley cat, but I have no idea where Robyn is right now, and you're in no fit state to be left alone right now. Besides, I reckon Jackson won't be too friendly tonight."

"There's a guest room upstairs. Your welcome to it for as long as you like." Sookie replied gently, a half smile on her features as Alcide turned to face her a little, lifting his large palm to brush her fringe from her face gently before he rested it on her shoulder.

"Someday it won't hurt so bad."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself about Debbie?"

"That's different." Alcide voiced as he turned away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be offensive."

"It's ok, I just can't keep my head from thinking about Robyn."

"I know you're worried about her, but Robyn is the strongest woman I know. She will be able to keep herself out of trouble."

"It's the wolf in me. She has been missing for almost 2 days. I need to summon the pack. We are going to need to come up with way to find and get her back."

"We know of certain that she is with Russell. I saw her being dragged out of the room with Eric right behind her."

"And we also understand that Eric was being a complete bastard. I don't know how she will be able to get out of this one. Eric has betrayed her." Alcide voiced sadly just to be pulled from their conversation when Sookie's brother and the Sherriff walked into her house confidently with something on their minds.

0-0-0

The night had come and gone and Alcide thought his days couldn't get any worst. He was standing out on the front porch of Sookie's home. The sun was just setting and falling behind the trees. Sookie was sitting on one of the porch chairs, her weak body still recovering as her plants and shrubs started to over grown her porch. Alcide could hear the panicked expression in his sister voice which didn't help his already over active mind and heart.

"Debbie?" Sookie asked as soon as Alcide had got off the phone and headed back towards her.

"She and her pack of Were trash burned down my sister's salon. And to make matters worst she was raving about Robyn and Janice is kicking and screaming about it, demanding I tell her what is going on."

"Robyn is very lucky to have two very protective siblings."

"It's one thing coming after me, another going after my family."

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't helped me."

"Heck, I would still be caught up in the mess because of Robyn. And besides, Debbie was crazy long before you came around. I just gotta find her before she goes after anyone else I love." Alcide said with a sigh as he heaved his large shoulders away from the pillar and headed towards the stairs that led to his van. "Sorry Sookie. I gotta go."

"Of course. They're your family. Don't be sorry."

"You should come with me."

"No."

"Yeah, but you…"

"I am not gonna spend me life running. That's not a life."

"Russell and his wolves will come back for you at any time. Call somebody to come stay with you. Your brother, that sheriff."

"My brother and Andy wouldn't stand a chance against Russell. I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

"Well, I ain't leaving you here alone."

"If I'm in danger, Bill will come."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"You can read minds and shoot light out of your fingers. Who am I to tell you what's best for you."

"If I knew what was best for me I would have fallen in love with someone like you."

"Right back at ya. It's too bad we're so stupid, huh? I'm glad I met you, Sookie Stackhouse. You take care of yourself, you hear?" Alcide voiced. Watched as Sookie wrapped her arms around her, Alcide pressing his own arms around him before he pulled away and headed back into his van.

0-0-0

Eric was sitting in front of Talbot. Russell had left for the evening, dealing with some Vampire problems within his community. Talbot had been very angry and it had taken Eric a lot of time and flirting to simmer the stubborn and spoilt vampire down.

The pair of them was currently sitting in front of the fire, the heat licking at their skin as they pressed the chess pieces to the chessboard. Beto Villares were playing over the speakers as they sat in the expensive furniture around them.

Eric was looking up at Talbot as he positioned his piece into another one of the allotted squares on the board. However Talbot just leaned forward and with one swift sweep of his hand shoved the pieces onto the floor before he leant back into his chair.

"I'm bored. Take off your clothes." Eric could only look at him. His face not showing any of his emotion as he continued to look at the vampire that was lounging in the chair in front of him. He could do nothing but remember the last time Robyn had said that too him. Eric continued to act, looking down at his arms a little before raising his eyebrows and looking at the vampire.

"A little privacy?"

"Everybody out." Talbot commanded as he snapped his head in the direction of his guards. Getting to his feet as he waved his arms. Eric in turn got to his own feet, reaching up to the buttons to unhook his shirt from his chest. He couldn't do anything to prevent the memories flooding to his mind. The look of desire shining in Robyn's eyes as she has sexily wondered over to him, alluring lingerie pressed to her figure, enhancing her curves and the shape of her breasts and legs as she had pressed her body onto him. Her eyes never leaving his, her soft skin brushing against his cold body, her breath tickling his ear. He could vividly remember how her hands felt as she undone the buttons of his shirt, the feel of her hands crawling up his stomach and his torso as she removed the shirt from his chest

Eric was pulled from the wonderful memories of Robyn when he could see Talbot smiling as he came over to him. His shirt was finally removed from his torso, his broad shoulders and muscled chest was shimmering with colour in the firelight. However, the Viking vampire knew that if Robyn was standing in the room she could know how much he was hating this by the look shining in his eyes.

"It's been a long time since I've done this."

"Man?"

"Vampire." Eric finished, watching as Talbot huffed with a smile.

"Yes, considering you were fucking the dog in the basement" Eric was shoving the anger deep into his being, pushing past his aggression, his hate and his disappointment. He wished it was Robyn who was standing in front of him now, wishing she was the one he was about to have sex with. But as Eric stood there now, he understood just what he had done, how much he had betrayed Robyn. He knew this was his only chance to get himself and Robyn out of here.

He unsheathed his fangs. His large fangs enlarging the movements he did with his mouth as he furrowed his eyebrows, growling over at Talbot as the vampire in front of him did the same thing, his eyes dark with desire and lust.

He could feel Talbot's 6 ft frame pushing ever closer on his taller form. The other vampire's arms were clinging onto the back of his biceps as he leant his lips closer and closer. Eric in turn had moved his arms so they were resting on the vampire's chest. He acted his pleasure, his breaths coming out in gasps as he feigned his desire, feeling their lips contacting, and Eric's mind fogged with images of Robyn. Her long hair in his hands, her soft and shaped lips encasing his own as she pushed herself harder and harder onto him. However, kissing Talbot was like kissing a child.

He adjusted his hand from the side of his neck to the back of his shoulder. Eric's body yearning for the feminine shape and delicacy that Robyn always provided during their lovemaking. Eric continuing to press his lips to the wanting vampire in front of him, knowing that his body desired and wanted someone else.

0-0-0

The beta wolf to the Packmaster of Shreveport was anxiously pacing the rooms that he was standing in. The bright yellow walls of the kitchen were unable to spread any kind of cheer; the white walls and the pictures of the Werewolves were unable to calm him as he paced the room, trying to figure out what he was going to do in the attempt of rescuing his sister.

However, the wolf was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the quick sounds of crushing gravel, the sudden handbrake and the shoving of a car door as a man leapt from his car and headed to the house. Alcide finally pulled himself from his thoughts when he heard the knocking of the door and allowed Ross, Robyn's delta wolf or her third in command to enter into her home.

"I got your message" Ross sounded as his large form, standing around the same height as Alcide as the pair of them looked towards each other "What the heck is going on Alcide?"

"Robyn has been betrayed by Eric Northman." Alcide grumbled, one of his hands pressed to his hip as he looked over at the concerned and rather confused look of the wolf in front of him.

"What? Where the hell did that come from? Robyn and Eric seemed to be going strong. I've never seen Robyn as happy as she has been when she's with Eric."

"Yes, well, he seems to be more malicious than we thought. Both Robyn and Eric were captured by Mr Russell Edgington the Vampire king of Louisiana. But, instead of helping and getting her out of there I think she is still Edgington prisoner."

"Then we need to get her back! We have no idea what they could be doing in there."

"Exactly. I was hoping a stealthy, rather quick collection would help to retrieve her."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? We can come up with battle plans in the car."

"Good, lets get going."


	11. Chapter 11

**Love of Midnight**

_True Blood Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

As she looked down at her form now, her arms and legs had been replaced with limbs covered in fur, her hands replaced by paws and claws. As she shifted Robyn slowly and carefully rested her weight on her hid quarters and lent back, feeling her aching bones clicking and popping. Not just from the constant aching from the wolfs bane but also for her body to shift from human into wolf.

She could feel her wolf body wobbling, her weight unevenly distributed over her four paws as her dizziness and unbalance issues were still affecting her. She could do nothing but crash against the base of the windowpane. Her wolf form hidden from view by the guards.

She knew she would be as safe as she could be. Her fur was a relatively dark colour, her black dorsal stripe able to make her unrecognizable to the guards if they were to look over the top to try and locate her. She just hoped it would be soon, because if this plan was to work, she needed them to hurry as her strength was wavering.

However, as she sat there with her head resting on her front paws her eyes rested on the figure that was lying in the corner of the prison cell. Darius had crumbled over in agony, clawing at his skin as if he was fighting something within him. Robyn had witnessed as a very strong and powerful wolf vomited, spewing forth his blood as he wretched and heaved everything that was in his stomach that consisted nothing more than bile and blood.

Robyn could do nothing to help. She comforted him. She had tried to provide him everything he had asked. But she had watched as he dissolved, crying out to her, the young Packmaster clinging onto his hand. She had watched him pass and it was one of the most traumatic events she had witnessed.

She was determined to escape, to bring justice to Darius and his pack. To prove to the werewolf community that there was one werewolf still left alive after their capture from Russell Edgington. However, Robyn smiled, baring her teeth when she heard the muffled conversation from the guards, hearing their outcry and bewilderment at her disappearance. Her wolf ears swiveled on the back of her head, listening intently to everything the guards were doing. She could hear the opening of the door, the thudding of the guard's thick boots as they emerged into the room.

"Fuck!" a man's voice sounded, "Where the heck has she gone?"

"Oh relax. Get Brant and well search this room with him." Another said. Footfalls on the stone floor. "Brant's gone."

"Probably taking a piss. Fucking wonderful soldier. Better wait for him before we take another look." However, before any of them could react a low growl was rumbling from Robyn's chest. The guards shoved their weapons to their chest, spinning around to face the offending noise. Robyn seemed to emit a chuckle stalking forward with her underbelly rubbing against the stone floor as she crept towards the guards.

"Keep back!" the leader voiced. Robyn continued forward "I said stay fucking back!" He screamed, shoving his gun towards Robyn. However, before they could react Robyn shifted back into her human form, kicking the pistol from the hand of the man on the left, irritated that they weren't fighting with honor. The man on the right spun, lifted his gun and fired. Robyn dodged sideways but she could feel something pricking her calf. A tranquilizer dart.

Robyn had realized what man had the more dangerous gun and disarmed him, leaving the tranquilizer for round two. The first man ducked Robyn's next kick but with her wolf reflexes she had managed to cling onto his arm, pull up her remaining strength, secured herself before she broke the mans neck.

The other man stood watching the Packmaster, tranquilizer gun poised. She plucked the dart from her leg and charged. His eyes widened as if he expected Robyn to keel over on the spot. Obviously not. He should have known better he would need an elephant-sized wallop of sedative to drop a werewolf. As he aimed again, Robyn dove for his legs, catching them and jerked backwards, pulling him down with her the gun toppling to the side. His hands flew up, not towards the woman but to the left, reaching across the ground. The other gun; the real gun. She rolled sideways and knocked the gun out of reach. He got to his knees, raised his fist then paused. Robyn just smiled. Boys don't hit girls. Robyn expecting a pause before they realized there were exceptions to the rule.

Robyn brought her fist up into his gut causing him to double over in pain. Still kneeling she grabbed his hair and slammed his face to the ground. He recovered fast. Too fast for Robyn to snap his neck. His gaze went straight for the gun as he lunged forward, Robyn snatched it out of his reach, swinging her arm back and plowed the barrel into his heart. His eyes went wide, and he looked down at the gun protruding from his chest, touched the trickle of blood oozing from the wound, frowned in confusion, swayed once on his feet, then toppled backwards.

Robyn just wobbled on her feet. Her vision blurring, her stomach churning as she collapsed against the wall. However, she forced herself onwards, grabbing her clothing, redressing before stumbling from the prison she had occupied and attempted to get out of this house.

0-0-0

He was grabbing at his shirt, tugging on the silk sleeves as he frantically continued to search Russell's office. Eric could feel his long legs engulfing the space between him and the cupboard as he collected the one thing he had been searching for for almost 1000 years.

He opened the wooden door, ignoring the squeaking of the hinges as he delicately lifted the golden Viking crown into his large cold hands. He could feel the spirals of intercalated circles underneath his fingertips, the front rising and circling around the diamond that was the main attraction of the crown.

Eric, looked behind him, his shirt still undone, making sure no one was watching him, no one having noticed Talbot's remains on the study floor as he bolted from the room at vampire speeds to locate and find Robyn.

The vampire was searching his blood bond that he shared with the Packmaster. His panic rising as he struggled to compose himself. Hoping that Robyn was still alive and well as he bolted into the room that had held her. A frown of anxiety flooded onto his features as he took in the smashed glass of the cell, the floral scent still lifting to his nose. He stood in what seemed to be a mass grave of guards, their heads snapped, a pistol protruding from one of their chest, a pool of blood swimming like water away from the bodies.

As Eric looked around, his sensitive eyesight looked out for the long sandy hair that he loved so well, his dread swimming around his dead body when he was unable to find her, worried into where Robyn had been taken or where she had run too.

With the crown still pressed into his hand he bolted down the few steps, shoved his body from the door that held the room that had paralyzed and caused Robyn's misery. He took a brief look in the direction he had come before he headed at a fast human run in the opposite direction, feeling the wind cooling the blood that was splattered over his face and chest, his shirt trailing behind him.

However, Eric had only been looking for about 5 minutes before he could see a small figure half leaning and stumbling against the wall of the hallway as they attempted to escape the clutches of Russell. He ran after her again, his relief washing over him as he finally managed to locate her. However, when he arrived he couldn't help but let his heart drop when he took in Robyn's unfocused eyes, her heavy breathing and gaunt coloring. Her hair was sticking to her skin with sweat, her feverish body trying to expel the poison that had been inflicted upon her.

"Robyn!" Eric shouted, finally reaching her as he reached out his cold hand to help steady her, wishing he could have spared her from this un-needed suffering. "Here, let me help you."

"Don't touch me." She snapped, recoiling away from him as she shoved her arm from his hand, retracting his help, suffering on her own as she pulled away from him. Robyn refused to look at him. The pain in her heart was causing her eyes to water, her anger and her internal fight was causing her eyesight to blur even more, her stomach still churning as she rested most of her weight onto the hand that was resting on the wall as she slowly but surely continued towards what she hoped as an exit.

"Robyn, please." Eric begged, reaching out for her again, his own suffering and pain shining in his eyes as she recoiled from his touch once again, flicking her hair away from her eyes in the process.

"I said, don't touch me." She snapped as she forced her arm back towards her a little too much and she stumbled rather to forcefully for her, her weight causing her to stumble and almost fall to the ground if Eric hadn't been there to catch her. Her torso was supported by one of his arms while the other helped to reposition her back on her feet. As soon as she was standing he removed his hands from her, noticing how she weakly rested her frail form to the wall. Eric's nervousness shining in his eyes as he constantly watched his surroundings hoping no one was looking for them.

"Robyn, you need my help, you can barely stand." Eric urged, taking a cautious step towards her, his eyes taking in her face, her eyes still closed so she wasn't looking at him. Eric could feel her heartbreak, her turmoil and her pain via the bond he shared with her. He knew he was the reason for her emotions.

Before he had met her he would have just laughed and continued with his existence if he had hurt or even killed someone without even caring about the consequences. He had relished in the idea of killing someone, of having primal sex with one of his Russian dancers in the basement of Fangtasia. That was his life. Sex, killing and travelling was all he knew and loved. But Robyn changed all that.

Robyn had shown him how wonderful it was to belong to one person. She had been the one to show him just how to love someone, and how you feel to be loved by someone who wasn't your maker or you progeny. Robyn had shown him the wonders of a relationship, the wanting and the need to be with your lover. The way it felt to be relied on, to protect and wanting to protect someone. Eric knew that if he was to settle down, to go through the vampire marriage like so many of his associates he knew he would have with Robyn.

"Now you want to help? I could have done with that help 2 days ago, now leave me the fuck alone."

Robyn shot back, letting out the air in her lungs before she continued on her escape, her hand still helping her stand as she leant against the wall but her vision was less blurry and she was trying to prove to Eric she was feeling better. Her words were angry and full of venom; all her anger was shining in her eyes as she looked at him.

"The situation I was put in meant the only way for me to protect you was to stay away. How do you expect me to keep you safe against a Vampire like Russell?"

"You abandoned me Eric!" Robyn suddenly spat as she spun around to face him, wobbling slight as she looked up at him. All her pain, all her frustration and anger were directed purely at him. "I cried out for help, for the first time in my life I really needed you. I wanted you to rise to the occasion but you simply walked away! How the hell do you think that makes me feel?"

"Robyn, there is only so many time is can say…" Eric started but was cut off when he shoved his head in the direction of the door at the end of the hallway that crashed into the brick work of the hallway, the wood crumbling under the force as the two largely built men shoved themselves into the mansion.

Eric had identified the men almost immediately. Ross, another member of Robyn's pack was the stockier man with his broad shoulders and bulging biceps. He was used for the intimidation of the other packs that wondered onto her territory. But as he looked at him, the happiness and the joy that was normally shining in his eyes had vanished and were replaced with anger and rage as he shoved himself in to the mansion.

But Eric feared the other man that was barging into the building. Alcide's eyes showed nothing but darkness and danger. His large brown eyes were wide as he concentrated on one thing. Finding his sister and Packmaster. His long hair was windswept and messy, his parting uneven as his wavy brown hair that mirrored his sisters was static from his rushing to get Robyn. His large nose was enhancing the death glares that Alcide was pointing in his direction and his strong frame was not hidden very well by his shirt and jeans.

Robyn had looked up, far more carefully than Eric had when Alcide and Ross emerged into the darkness. Relief washed over her, knowing that help had finally arrived for her. There was no way in hell that she could ever look up at Eric, or even forgive him for what he had done to her. However much it pained her. She was kicking herself, knowing that she still loved him. Loved him more than she ever had, knowing that she would for the rest of her life. Her imprint causing her to be emotionally drawn to him for as long as he was to live.

She knew how deep her emotional pain was, she knew that everything she was feeling, her dark thoughts and her heartbreak was caused by his betrayal. But, here he was, standing as if nothing had happened, reaching out for her as if an apology. She knew she was angry. Pissed off that he had not come to her aid, but her imprint made her respect his decision. Damn these conflicting emotions.

Robyn knew that she was going to have conflicted thoughts about the whole situation, her brother was going to need to help her as she was going to be gravitationally pulled towards Eric; the connections of everything had been severed, or simply became secondary to her, because she only cared for Eric; her need to do anything to please and protect him had become her only way of living.

But right now, as Alcide came to her side, as Alcide pressed her hair away from her face so he could look at her, checking her over for any physical wounds or injuries her anger and frustration was building as Eric continued to stand in front of her, the vampire tried to figure out ways of helping but had decided Robyn was in good hands.

"We need to get you out of here." Alcide pressed as he looked behind his shoulder at Ross who was examining the neighboring surroundings, making sure they were clear of any vampires that could become a threat.

"No arguments from me." Robyn whispered as she lifted her eyes up towards Eric who just looked at his feet sadly.

"Come here." Alcide responded again as he readjusted his stature, lifting Robyn's arm and wrapping it around his neck as he supported her weight. They started forwards again, Eric staring to follow before Alcide snapped his face to look up at the vampire, his eyes shooting like daggers into his as his anger and darkness was pointed directly to Eric. "You've done enough already. Stay away from her." Alcide snapped before he hurriedly helped remove Robyn from her prison.

0-0-0

Eric's panic had suddenly taken over him again. His heartbreak over Robyn was still a major faction into his deadly feelings and emotions but he knew he needed to keep them a secret. He knew he needed to hide them from the rest of the vampire community because most of the time, vampire thought as werewolves as vile, unimportant, hated creatures that they all wanted to destroy.

But, the crown was still pressed into his hands, he could feel his feet finally touching the concrete by Fangtasia as he shoved his figure into the club at vampire speed, interrupting Pam as she was redressing herself. He could hear her gasping, shoving her body around to look at him, her mouth hanging open in bewilderment as she took in his half dressed and bloody apparel.

"We need sanctuary." Eric stated as he bolted into the room, his large legs helping him cross the room in a second, his progeny could do nothing but look at him.

"Oh, my god. What have you done?"

"I staked a vampire, the lover of Russell Edgington." Eric continued, answering his question as he continued to pace around his office, the pair of them having their torso's on display.

"Are you insane?"

"Where can we go?" Eric shouted, his voice loud and angry, all his frustration, all his pain and panic shoved into his voice as he yelled at Pam. His hands being shoved to the ground in large movements as he went.

"A human home is safest. We've both been invited into Robyn's."

"No!" Eric snapped, his dead heartbeat tripping at the thought, raising his hand with his crown as he waved that option away. One she would throw him into the dirt like he knew she should. And two, he could never let her get into the trouble that she would be if he was to disturb her with this. He loved her and was going to protect her, even if that meant keeping her out of harms way from a distance. "That's out of the question."

"You never panic. Should I be panicking?" However, the pair of them was pulled from their conversation when Ginger walked into the room. Eric had placed his fathers crown onto the desk, a tissue in his hand as he attempted to clear off the blood that had been splattered onto his features. The old Vampire turning his eyes to look at his employee.

"Ginger, dear, where do you live?"

"Across the river in Bossier. Why?" She asked with a worried look in her eyes as she looked over at Eric.

"We need you house. Now-ish" Pam voiced as she pulled at the bottom of her top so she could redress herself. Eric in turn pulled at the bottom of his silk shirt, resulting in his bare chest on show as Ginger's attention was purely on Pam as she spoke to her.

"Is that because of the V-feds?" She asked again, watching as Eric lifted his head, his eyes ice coloured eyes looking right up at her as realization washed over his figure and into his features.

0-0-0

Eric had swiftly got changed into one of his usual strappy t-shirt vest tops, the blood cleared from his cold skin as he slowly and cautiously pulled open the door to his office, his hand pressed to the side as he looked around his club.

As he emerged from the room he was readjusting the bottom of his top, pulling them over the tops of his jeans, taking in the armed men that were dressed all in black and engulfing every exit or dotted around the front of his club. Pam was anxiously following her Maker.

He turned his attention back to the main area of his club, taking in the dark figure that was walking towards him, knowing who it was before he could even recognize her face. Nan Flannigan was shoving her high-heels into his floor, a pair of sunglasses on her features before she lifted her arm and removed them from her face as Eric stood in front of her, his eyes emotionless as he stood confidently in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Flanagan. The bar is closed."

"Thank you. I already ate. Tru Blood only, of course. Can't stay out of trouble, can you? The VRA is two states away from ratification. I should be kissing asses in Oregon, not cleaning up after you in fucking Louisiana."

"Oh I promise there is nothing amiss in my area."

"Shut up. You're making my head hurt. Officer, silver him." She ordered, Eric could do nothing but snap his head behind him, watching as one of the soldiers dressed in black walked closer and closer towards him. Eric could only look back towards Flanagan, feeling the soldier raise his hand and pressed the silver object to his shoulder. Eric could feel and hear his skin sizzling, a grimace engulfing his features as he struggled to fight against the pain. However, as the guard continued to push harder on his skin Eric couldn't help but scream, allowing himself to be pushed to the ground as Flanagan smiled at his agony. Ginger simply screamed as she witnessed her employers Achilles heel.

0-0-0

Eric heard the door closing, causing him to lift his head, his eyebrows raised, forehead in creases as he looked up from his position on the chair.

"The downstairs is clean." Nan expressed as she headed across the empty and clean floors of Fangtasia. The guards were still dotted all over the place as Eric continued to look around. His legs were pressed evenly apart on the chair, his forearms resting on his knees as he leant over a little, his blonde hair shadowing his face as he looked up at Nan as she walked over towards him.

"Well, I told you there was nothing." Eric stated evenly and emotionlessly.

"It's been wiped."

"Well, I'm a Virgo. I like to be neat."

"Your screeching fang-cushion of a barmaid whose been glamoured so much she can't even remember her own last name does know that no one ever goes down there with so much as a mop and a promise. Suddenly it's as sterile as an operating room."

"It doesn't prove anything."

"If only we had a Magister to decide that. Relax. It's not like you killed someone. Just need your official statement. That's all" Nan Flannigan expressed as she removed her gloves and sat on the chair that was positioned opposite to him. Eric gave a nervous glance towards Pam who was holding her own worry as she tried to comfort and help her Maker. Knowing that Robyn would have been the only one to help him. "Webcams. For the Authority." Nan expressed as the solider moved to either side of her, pressing the said objects to the appropriate space as she pulled out a blue tooth headset from her pocket. "Members of the Authority, its Nan. Can you hear me? Good. As regards to the matter of the disappearance of our Magister, last known whereabouts, this dump in Shreveport, Louisiana. You have before you Eric Northman, sheriff of Area Five. Smile for the cameras, Eric."

0-0-0

Robyn was thankful that her brother was taking such good care of her. She had a cup of coffee pressed to her hands, a blanket wrapped around her figure, a sick bucket to her right just in case her uneasy stomach continued to get the better of her.

She had the bottom of her torso resting on the side of the chair. Her head was holding such unbearable pain she was struggling to see the liquid in her mug. The pain was in the back of her head, the top and the crown. She could also feel the excessive pain travelling down her cervical spine and between her shoulder blades. Her head felt heavy, her eyes were red with tiredness but the few tears that were streaking down her cheeks as her emotions became unbearable to fight amplified everything.

Robyn finally understood exactly what had happened. She had just walked out from possibly the best thing that had ever happened to her. She just felt numb. She felt nothing. Her mind was fogged with the memories of the last few days and the utter betrayal Eric had performed. But as she looked back she realised all the wars they had been fighting, hiding how she really felt behind a smile, knowing all the things that sometimes she wished she had said. There was nothing guiding them, and she knew he was nothing but a stranger. Now aware of just what he was capable off.

Robyn knew she was falling apart; the only thing constant in her life was him and now he was gone. She was taking the blame for everything; not turning back or defending their relationship because she knew it couldn't be saved. She couldn't fight anymore, looking for the best way out, however painful it was going to be. Her imprint was the reason she was in this much pain.

However, she was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a large warm palm pressed to her knee. She looked up and saw that Alcide was looking at her gently, making her move her legs so he could sit down next to her, his sister replacing her legs over his lap as she wiped at her cheeks, the steaming mug still pressed into her hands.

"How you feeling? Any better?"

"Not really. I think this headache is getting worst." Robyn stated with a very small half smile as she looked back up towards Alcide who could do nothing but rub her knee gently.

"You've been through something no wolf should ever have to go through. You don't have to be strong all the time Robyn."

"It's not the wolfs bane that is making me cry." Robyn said to him, looking right into his eyes, watching as the understanding floated and shone in his brown eyes. "You warned me of this. Told me what was to happen but I never listened. I'm sorry."

"You forewarned me about Debbie. That didn't end that well either."

"I still love him Alcide. I know I shouldn't but the whole of my body is yearning to be near him. To protect him and keep him safe."

"That is your imprint talking. However hard you fight it, the more you are going to want to see him."

"You need to stop me. I can't let myself break down like that."

"I'll try my best. What did he actually do to you?"

"He let Russell shove me into a room, gases me with Wolf bane. I asked for help he just left me. Sucking up to his new king. How can he ever say he loved me when he treated me like that."

"We have no idea what he was thinking. It really could have been for the best."

"Don't try to protect him Alcide. You have more reason to hate him than anyone."

"I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting you. I've never seen you as happy than you have been when you were with Eric. You have shared some rather unique and loving memories. I don't want you to forget them. You need to hold onto them."

"Right now, I'm more angry and hurt."

"Those feelings will go in time." Alcide replied, watching as Robyn fell back into her thought again.

"I saw Shannon when I was locked up in the chamber." Robyn voiced when Alcide had allowed her back into her thoughts. He had snapped his head up to look over at her when she had moved her eyes to look up at him. "Wolfs bane can causes hallucinations."

"And you saw her?" Alcide asked, watching as Robyn nodded solemnly.

"I wish I hadn't, makes me miss her more than I already am."

"Maybe you should get some sleep. Try and put everything behind you"

"I think I will." Robyn said with a small smile, watching as Alcide got to his feet so she could settle down on the sofa. As he walked from the room Alcide had to fist his hand, fighting his angry tremor as he had been fighting with himself not to say something he would have regretted.

0-0-0

"There's a pattern. The Turks told folk tales of shape shifting jackals at the fall of Constantinople. The Aztecs were decimated by disease from the Conquistadors' war dogs. Each time, there have been wolves fuelled by vampire blood. I nearly found him in Augsburg in 1945. His wolves were in the service of the Wehrmacht. He disappeared after the war, and I – I thought he finally met the true death. Now he's returned."

"Do you know why?"

"In times of conflict, Russell Edgington inserts himself into the affairs of men."

"To what end?"

"He claims it's to prevent humans from destroying the planet and themselves, and thus our food source."

"But Tru Blood changed all that. Humans are no longer food for us. The great revelation…"

"Russell opposes the Great Revelation he doesn't want to coexists with humans. He wants to subjugate them."

"The Authority will not - -"

""Fuck the Authority!" Russell's words. Verbatim." Eric stated, his eyebrows still rose as Nan listened into the indistinct dialogue that was being spoken to her via her headset.

"This is why he killed the Magister?"

"No, he killed the Magister because the Magister defied him. He kidnapped Sophie-Anne because she refused him. He killed and poisoned various Packmasters, including someone very dear to me because they would not join him. Now, if the Authority or the AVL stand in his way, well…" Eric stated, trailing off at the end as he raised his eyebrows again, nodding his head a little as Nan listened to the chattering once again. Her eyes fixed on Eric, trying to determine if he was lying or not.

"These are treasonous allegations. Why didn't you report this?"

"I should have. But the Authority has existed for only a few hundred years. My history with Russell Edgington goes back nearly a thousand. My family was massacred. All of them, by wolves. I managed to kill one and I watched him change into a man at the end of my sword. And these wolves, they're the same. Sweden, Germany, here. They hold the same brand on the back of their shoulder blade. With all respect, I did not report Russell Edgington to you because I want him to die at my own hands. I have waited a thousand years for this." Eric stated passionately, noticing how the webcams moved away from him, the indistinct dialogue over the headset could be heard as they spoke about what to do.

"Yes." Flanagan expressed with a nod as she looked down at the floor. "Yes, I understand. I'm flying immediately to Portland. Thank You." She expressed as she removed the headset from her ear.

"What? Is that it?"

"The Authority will review your statement against them, frankly, strong possibility that I've lost an entire night's worth of air time promoting the VRA in order to listen to a load of bullshit." Eric was playing nervously with his hand that was resting on his knee as he looked towards Pam who looked at him. "But some do believe in a fair hearing. Americans." She muttered as she heaved herself onto her feet, Eric getting up at the same time.

"Ms. Flanagan. Russell Edgington is a threat to our very existence."

"But he is a king. One who just donated half a million dollars to the same American Vampire League you say he's trying to bring down. Weird, huh? Bring in a couple of spare coffins for Sheriff Northman and his whatever you are. You're on lockdown till the Authority makes it's ruling."


	12. Chapter 12

**Love of Midnight**

**True Blood Fanfiction**

**Singingfrogs**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

Robyn knew that she needed to see Sookie. For all she knew, Sookie had gone through something completely different compare to herself at the hands of Russell Edgington. She had pulled up in her car, feeling the crunching off the gravel underneath her car tires as she felt the sunlight shining through her rear screen.

Sookie's house still looked the way it had after the Maynard had almost killed her. The once white painted walls were capped in dirt and vines and ivy that had taken hold after the Maynard Maryanne had placed them onto her walls. But, the gardens were well kept; with the shrubs at the front of the house growing well, flowers and buds in bloom providing warmth, beauty and colour to the already old and rather derelict house.

Robyn parked her car, pulling up behind Sookie's yellow car before she heaved herself out of her vehicle. Robyn had gained most of her colour back into her features and she wasn't feeling like she would be throwing up her guts anytime soon and her headache had a habit of coming back and forth whenever it pleased. The wolf was rather glad that it wasn't as painful as it had when she had woken up.

The Packmaster wished her brother could have come with her, but unfortunately due to his rescue attempt of both Sookie and herself he was very behind on some of his construction projects, which has resulted in him having to work overtime. So, with her feeling much better physically she had thought it might be a good idea to see her good friend, as well as provide some protection, knowing that Russell plus Debbie's werewolves may be after her.

The young woman readjusted her hair from underneath her leather Jacket, pulling down her cotton t-shirt that was pressed over her torso, feeling her jeans rubbing against the wooden floor as the woman headed up the old wooden porch steps and towards the door. She lifted her hand, knocking her knuckles to make Sookie aware of her arrival.

The werewolf could hear someone's movement and footsteps from within the house and was relieved to watch as Sookie pressed her hand to the handle and pulled open the door. Sookie looked shocked to see her there before a large smile engulfed her features.

"Robyn, oh thank goodness." Sookie breathed as she lifted one of her hands, pulling the other woman into her embrace as the pair of them reunited with each other after their own unique ordeals.

"Hey Sook" Robyn said gently as she hugged her friend before she pulled away and allowed Sookie to welcome her into her home. The pair immediately walking towards her living room resulting in Robyn to smile at her friend's enthusiasm as Sookie collapsed in the chair next to her.

"What the hell happened? Alcide said he got a phone call from your sister and then he left. That's the last thing I have heard about anything." Sookie explained as she took hold of Robyn's hand, knowing something was amiss as she sat facing her.

"When I saw you coming into the mansion I was being taken to a separate part of the house." Robyn explained, noticing how Sookie was intently but comfortingly looking over at her with a small smile. "I was taken to the perfect Werewolf holding cell."

"What do you mean perfect?"

"Werewolves only have one deadly weakness. Sure silver manages to keep us in place and it burns our skin but Wolfs bane is the main weakness that we like to keep hidden from the rest of the people that are not werewolves."

"What does Wolfs bane do?"

"Well it depends on how it is administered to the wolf. But Russell had managed to set up what seemed to be a gas chamber. But it wasn't releasing the normal gases, but Wolfs bane in its gas form. In gas form it can cause various side affects like lack of balance, blurred vision and hallucinations to name a few."

"How the hell did you get out of there if you were so badly effected?"

"I fought, like any motherfucker would to survive. I was lucky that Alcide came back to get me. I was in no fit state to do it by myself."

"But what about Eric? He was acting as if nothing had happened, like you were not even locked up." Sookie expressed but wished she hadn't when she watched as Robyn looked down at her lap, biting her lips as she tried to control the water that was filling up in her eyes.

"It's over between me and Eric. He abandoned me and left me to die in my cell. It pains me to let him go so easily but I think I've known since the beginning that Eric has never been someone to commit completely to a relationship. I just found out too late." Robyn said before she faked a smile and squeezed Sookie's hand. "But what about you? What happened with you?" Robyn asked her and Sookie told her.

Russell wanted her because of her unique abilities. She was locked up for the day after she had found out about a secret file that Bill had kept on her. It seemed that her friend Tara had been kidnapped by a vampire called Franklin and managed to escape with Sookie in tow. However, Sookie wanted to leave with Bill, staking Lorena to protect herself. Alcide had then come to her rescue with his van. However, to save Bill Sookie needed to give him her blood. He had drank too much and landed her in hospital before his blood had saved her. It wasn't just Robyn's relationship to fail. Sookie was no longer with Bill.

0-0-0

Night had quickly fallen and Sookie was becoming increasingly more concerned about what the night may bring. But, Sookie had refused to let Robyn drive home after the pair had talked, comforted and hung out like friends should. Before they knew it the night had fallen and Sookie had felt far safer knowing that Robyn was down stairs to help keep her safe.

At that moment Sookie was standing in front of the open window, overlooking her front yard as she stood at her bedroom window. The wind was gently blowing through the curtains, moving her hair as she looked around at her, intently listening out for anything out of the ordinary a shotgun in her hands.

Robyn snapped her head in the direction of the howl that could not have been mistaken for anything but a wolf howl. She walked towards the window, preparing herself for a dogfight, knowing that Debbie had probably taken control of the wolf pack after Cooters death.

The young Packmaster smiled, looking over her shoulder as Ross, James and Danny, three of her wolves emerged from there hiding places, looking to Robyn for orders. The wolf just gave them a smile, waving her hand down at the ground to comfort them, preparing them for a fight.

"Shift. It will help with the intimidation." Robyn said to them gently, watching as they nodded their heads and headed into another area of the house to shift. In less than a minute three very different looking werewolves was standing in front of her. She smiled, crouching down to give them their orders, wishing them luck and comfort as she rubbed her hands through their course hair over their heads and hackles before she headed for the door, followed closely behind by her pack.

When she was standing directly out to the front of the house she could feel the wind blowing her long hair. She smiled at just how cool the wind was before she looked up towards the second story of the house. Sookie was standing nervously at the window, looking down at Robyn who was comfortingly smiling up towards her.

Robyn snapped her head in the direction of the thudding footsteps that she recognized as wolf. Two blonde wolves came shuddering from the woods, skidding to a stop when they saw just who was standing in front of them, shock and surprise at seeing her standing there.

The wolves that stood determinedly behind Robyn had barred their teeth, their tongues pulled back so their teeth were more prominent and the fur on their hackles and back were raised as they defended their territory, not allowing the trespassing of the Jackson pack.

Debbie was next, a large smile on her features as she chuckled, unaware of the fear that was shining on her two wolves faces as they stood directly in front of Robyn who was standing her ground, no fear or worry shining in her eyes and features as she managed to exhibit the confidence she was feeling. All her uncertainties, all her fears of facing other packs and their masters had vanished after the time spend at Lou Pines. Robyn smiled when she saw Debbie stopping in her tracks just in front of Robyn.

"Miss Pelt. I'm a little surprised to see you."

"And I you. Last I heard you were being poisoned to death by the king of Mississippi."

"Well, as you can see I am alive and in perfect health. You should get your intel right before you plan an attack in another wolf's territory. After all, it is your duty now that you have become the Packmaster of the Jackson pack."

"Really? Well this is a situation that needs to be dealt with. I need to talk with Sookie Stackhouse."

"No, you are here to harm Sookie which is something I can't allow. Even with you trespassing on my territory your breaking various laws that have been set down by our kind. I therefore have the duty to discipline your disobedience with the destruction of your wolves. If you resist a request to the other Packmasters will be called to deal with your disloyalty."

"I don't think so." Debbie replied with a smile

"I am not afraid to get my hands dirty Debbie."

"Then what changed? I still remember you to be the scared little girl that refused to kill or destroy anyone."

"I met Cooter. I saw what he was like, how broken and disgusting his way of living was and I realised that my Pack would never be like yours. I realized that the murdering in the name of justice and our laws was acceptable."

"How dare you! Cooter was more than a scum bag!"

"Really? How the hell could he be any better than Alcide?"

"Ask Sookie, she's the one whose been fucking him!" Debbie screamed in anguish before she ordered her wolves forward. However, Robyn was quick on her heels, her wolves defending their territory with such diligence and grace that the battles that they had joined in were easily and affectively dealt with. The squeals and grunts from various wolves radiating and echoing around the surrounding house in the process.

"If you don't get out of my way I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow the house down."

"I don't want to hurt you Debbie, but I will stop you."

"I got nothing left to lose. Sookie took it all."

"You brought this on yourself, Debbie."

"Why don't you just stop me right now? What do you care?"

"There are people that still love you. You mum, your dad. They would be very unhappy to find out that a childhood friend of their daughters is the person that killed her."

"Wow. Talking to me about love. How noble and shit. Bitch, please. I see right through you. You fuck vampires and werewolves because you hate yourself and what you have done. Everyone knows your nothing but a freak."

"I'm stronger than a regular werewolf Debbie."

"Yeah well I've had Vampire blood."

"Snap." Robyn said with a smile on her features before she blocked Debbie's first punch. She lifted her arm, feeling the enraged wolfs fist pressed to the side of her wrist. Robyn simply shoved the woman away before lifting her own hand and landed a blow on Debbie's jaw.

But as Debbie got to her feet, she grabbed hold of the back of Robyn's neck, spinning her over so Robyn rolled across the grass, the wolves around her growling and fighting. As Robyn rolled over, her feet coming up underneath her she could see Bill and Jessica his progeny coming to her aid. Bill looked over at her, his eyes asking a quite question resulted in Robyn to quickly look up to Sookie's bedroom before she spun around landing another punch to Debbie, watching her double over as Robyn punch her in the face again.

Robyn jumped her, her legs going to either side of Debbie, landed a punch with the fist and then her elbow in swift movements, blood splattering from Debbie's face as she fought but Debbie caught Robyn's hand and swung them around. Robyn somersaulted in the air and landed on her chest.

Robyn shifted, pulling her weight off her arms. Debbie leapt to her feet and stomped one foot into the center of Robyn's back. Something cracked. Pain arched through her. Stifling a cry, she closed her eyes and focused on her hands. She eased her belly off the grass and twisted her palm up. She felt the weight of Debbie's foot on her back resting there. Without warning she pushed down, grinding her to the ground. 5 needles drove through her shirt and into her stomach. She gasped and smell blood.

"Does that hurt? Debbie said "Geez, I feel so bad. Do you know how much pain you and your brother have put me through?" However, Robyn flipped over fast, catching Debbie off guard. She stumbled backward. In a second, she's regained her balance and drew her foot back, aiming at Robyn's chest as she twisted upright. The young women snug her right hand up and caught her leg. Robyn's nails tore through her jeans and sank into flesh. When she has a good drip, she yanked, ripping her leg open. Debbie screamed and stumbled away.

"Fuck! What the fuck-?" She looked at Robyn's hand. Only it wasn't a hand. It was a claw, the grip and fingers of a human hand, the fur of a wolf, nails long, razor-sharp, and rock hard. "What the fuck!?" Debbie repeated backing away from her.

"A trick of mine. Only the very powerful and wolves that can control their shift can do this. Takes concentration. Too much for a mutt like you." Robyn advanced on her. Debbie hesitated, and then launched herself at Robyn. The pair of them went down. She clawed Debbie's back. She yelped and tried to wrestle free. Robyn grabbed the back of her jacket with her left hand and flung Debbie off her. As Robyn scrambled to her feet Russell Edgington was laughing and clapping to signal his arrival, Jessica was in his arms. Robyn's pack having killed the other wolves. Robyn concentrated in returning her right hand to its normal state.

"You really are something Miss Herveaux." Edgington expressed with a large smile as he took a few steps towards Robyn. Ross was growling, barking orders to the other wolves as they automatically walked around to the front and base of their alpha, protecting her from the man who had taken her from them. Robyn could see Bill standing at the doorway to the house, noticing how Jessica was struggling in his arms. "First you manage to plunge a gun into the chest of one of my guards, and now the extraordinary gift of partly changing into your wolf form. Can all wolves do that?"

"Can all vampires fly?"

"I see your point. I really do need you to add to my collection. It seems that I will try my hardest to capture you and call you mine.

"Is that a threat?"

"Depends on how you take it. Since no one was hospitable enough to invite me in I had to wait till you came out. I take it this is yours."

"Let her go!" Bill demanded from the doorway of Sookie's home.

"What do you think, Gus? Should I let her go?" Edgington asked, turning towards the wolf that had gotten out of Jessica's grasps. The wolf simply growled, baring his teeth with a bark. "Oh. Well, I take it that's a no. I'll tell you what. I'll trade you the red one for the blonde one."

"How about you and I settle this among men?"

"Ah Bill. I don't think that's a good idea." Robyn inputted.

"Aw. How very sexist of you, Bill. When it comes to killing, I have always been an equal opportunist." He stated before at vampire speed he plunged his fangs to Jessica's neck, hearing her screams radiating around them.

"You are 3000 years old and a king yet you hide behind guards, wolves and a baby vampire. Are you a coward or are you just lazy?" Bill asked with a frown of disgust on his features. Russell just laughed, Jessica still pressed closely towards him. "Here you go, boy. Rip her to shreds." Russell expressed as he chucked Jessica to the ground. The young vampire got to her feet, stumbled a little before running away, the other wolf running after her.

Robyn could only watch as the wolf chased her. "Danny, James." Robyn whispered, watching as the said wolves looked up and barked before they too headed after her. Russell could only look on with a smile on his features as he looked towards Robyn still protected by the large wolf of Ross. Russell was suddenly behind Bill.

"Northman was right about you. You are a waste of the blood." Edgington stated, openly knowing how painful it was to Robyn to hear Eric's name. Russell pressed his hand to Bill's chest and shoved him to the ground, Bill's yell was the only thing heard as the pair of the tussled on the ground. Robyn was to take that opportunity and shoved herself towards the house with Ross close behind her.

Robyn checked on Sookie, seeing her shaken but ok she brought the young woman into an embrace before the pair of them pulled away when Bill came into view of the doorway. Robyn saw how Sookie reacted to Bill and smiled before she excused herself and walked from the room and the house so the pair of them could reacquaint with each other once again, wishing and hoping that she could have seen Eric.

0-0-0

Sookie was coming down the stairs will Bill following closely behind, the pair fully dressed and large smiles on their features as they walked into the living room. Sookie could see that Robyn and Ross were sitting on the sofa, large smiles on their features as the pair shared in a conversation that seemed to be needed. However, Bill frowned when he noticed something wasn't where it was suppose to be.

"Ah, I left something down here."

"Yes, which is now buried in an unturned grave." Robyn said with a smile as she looked over at Bill. "It's alright, we sorted it out. We didn't really want to listen to the pair of you either." Robyn said with a wink, watching as Sookie blushed a little. "Any idea what made Russell leave?"

"It sounded that it wasn't just Sookie that Russell wants" Ross spoke

"I don't know. He just seemed to get side tracked by something else."

"Are you ok?" Sookie asked as she noticed the small holes in Robyn's shirt, seeing the scabs underneath her shirt already.

"What?" Robyn asked as she looked down towards the offending object. "Oh, yeah, its nothing I can't handle." Robyn said with a smile.

"You know normal couple don't do think like we just did you know Bill." Sookie voiced as she came to perch on the edge of the sofa.

"Thought you'd given up on being like normal couples. What would you rather be doing? Sitting on the sofa, watching television?"

"I wish that would be my form of excitement." Robyn joked with a smile, knowing that Ross was glad to see one so soon after what had happened. However, he was unaware that it was all a front.

"Just once, I'd like to not find a dead body in my house." Sookie said with a smile and Bill couldn't help but cup one of his hands on her cheeks.

0-0-0

Eric was sitting at his desk with one of his hands holding up his head while the other was pressed to the desk. His mind was fogging with so many different things he was struggling to compose his emotions. Pam had wrapped herself into one of the coffins about 8 hours ago. The night had fallen and Eric was fighting against the urge to protect Robyn. He had felt her danger, felt her confidence as she faced an enemy.

But, with him being on lock down he knew he could not even protect her from a sideline. He knew she was strong. He knew she had the ability to protect herself but with his blood bond and her imprint the pair of them were connected by tied and bonds that not even they could explain.

He was simply staring into space. His large blue eyes were staring at part of the wall as his mind was fogged with memories that he thought he had lost. How things has been so different 5 years ago. He could still remember how he and Robyn had met so clearly in his memory.

He could remember how she looked when she was playing her guitar on the stage. A time when she did not have the press following her around, her fans not demanding an autograph. It was simply her and her music. She had been wearing a pair of jeans, a strappy t-shirt underneath a checked shirt. As usual, no shoes were on her feet as she performed.

He had been sitting in the corner of the bar, looking over at the people around him, searching for the vampire that he needed to deal with. Trying to focus on his duty but Robyn had distracted him. Her long brown hair falling down her chest, enhancing the shape of her breasts, the way her body swayed with the music, the pure look of happiness etched to her eyes and features as she played.

But before he could even understand what was happening the vampire he needed to find was running towards her, a gun pointed towards her in the shadows. His reaction was to run at her, knocking her off her chair, lying pretty much on top of her, covering her as the bullet ran around the bar. People screaming, panic and pure fear were swimming around him as people were shoving themselves to the nearest door.

Robyn had looked up at him, her chest heaving as her grey eyes looked up at him, her hair fanning behind her as she continued to study him. She thanked him for saving her life, watching as other vampires as well as Werewolves all converged on the Vampire but he was too quick and stealthy. They had lost him. That had been the first time Robyn and Eric had met and then worked together to stop the common enemy.

However, Eric was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the opening of Pam's coffin. He raised his eyebrows, moving his eyes to look at his awakening Progeny. She looked over at him, taking in his pink eyelids, her hands pressed to her middle as she continued to study Eric. She suddenly looked up at him, knowing that something was wrong as she rested her hands on the side of the coffin.

"Did you sleep at all?" Eric never answered except moving his hand and over towards the towel that was covered in blood splatters that he had removed from his ears and his nose. The Viking vampire suffering with the bleeds, his mind to preoccupied to sleep.

"I'm fine." He whispered, padding at his nose before pressing the cloth back to the desk, his eyes heavy. He just crossed his arms and rested heavily on the desk in front of him.

"Are the guards still outside?" Pam asked as she moved her legs so she was sitting.

"Mm." He just nodded, looking away from her before he looked back up. Pam was standing to her full height, clicking out the cramps in her neck as she went.

"Pam, whatever the Authority decides I will not allow you to take any responsibility."

"You didn't kill the Magister."

"But politically I'm a much cleaner scapegoat. Who's easier to pin it on? The sheriff in your custody or a king who might be anywhere?" Eric stated as he watched Pam coming to stand right next to him, her hips resting on the side of the desk while Eric was leaning back in his chair, his heart finally having given up in the fight. "And if they search Russell's palace, they'll find the remains of his lover."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing." Eric stated as he turned his eyes to Pam "But he was the nearest thing to Russell Edgington's heart. He had to die."

"A hundred years I've been with you. Why did you never say anything about Russell or your family?"

"You didn't need to known. What good would it do to share my pain with you?" Eric asked her gently, taking in her sorrowful look as he tried to comfort his progeny.

"You didn't need to carry it all by yourself?"

"I am not weak. I was the sole survivor. The burden is mine alone."

"And Robyn? Are you to suffer with that too? I know you're worried about her. I know this is why you're not sleeping."

"Robyn is better off without me."

"How can you say that? She was good to you. To both of us."

"It's over Pam. I betrayed her in the most inhuman way possible. How can someone so good and pure love someone who abandons her?"

"You need to say goodbye to her. I know she still loves you."

"You have no idea how much I want to. How much I need to tell her I love her, how I really feel. Maybe that is why I have to let her go."

"We've lived through so much for so long. How can everything we care about end so quickly. Robyn was the one thing that was holding us together."

"Everything ends. Family, relationships, even the immortals." Eric stated as he licked his lips before he looked back up towards Pam. "If I can't go on you must make a new vampire. It is your time to be a maker. And Pam…"

"Yes."

"Tell Robyn." He started, looking back away from her as he tried to word what he wanted to say. "Oh she'll know." He whispered but he was pulled away when he heard Pam sobbing, blood tears trailing from her eyes as she collapsed into his chest. Craving the love of a father that he always provided. He pressed his hand delicately to the tops of her shoulders, resting his chin to the top of her head as he delicately rubbed her hair.

0-0-0

Eric was weakly sitting at the table. Finally understand how Robyn sometimes felt when she had gone without sleep for about 2 days. He was sitting at the table, his eyes heavy, his torso leaning on his arms against the bar table as he looked at Nan Flanagan who was walking into the room.

"You look like shit." She voiced as Eric straightened up a little.

"Well I feel fantastic."

"The ruling is as follows." The woman voiced, playing with the paper in her hands, unfolding it so she could read what the Authority had decided. "The Authority disavows any knowledge of our interview your statement or, indeed, this ruling itself. None of this ever happened."

"What?"

"Missing royals, dead Magisters. It's a political tar baby no one wants to touch. Not with the VRA close to ratification."

"Russell will not stop killing. What if the human public learns of it?"

"That's why you're going to take care of it. Quietly, discreetly, and most important of all, completely off the books. You wanted revenge, it's yours."

"What resources are you gonna give me?"

"None. We're not getting near it."

"How do you expect me to kill him? He's three times my age."

"Listen, you whiny little bitch. The only link between Sophie-Anne, Russell and the Magister is you. You brought us this steaming pile of shit and you're going to make it go away. Bring me his fangs, or I will have yours."

0-0-0

_Does that help you decide America?_

_You've seen how quickly I can kill. Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Russell Edgington and I have been a vampire for nearly 3000 years. Now, the American Vampire League wishes to perpetrate the notion that we are like you and I suppose in a few small ways we are. We're narcissists. We care only about getting what we want no matter what the cost, just like you. Global warming, perpetual war, toxic waste, child labour, torture, genocide. That's a small price to pay for your SUV's and your flat-screen TVs, your blood diamonds, your designer jeans, your absurd, garish McMansions! Futile symbols of permanence to quell your quivering, spineless souls. But no. In the end, we are nothing like you. We are immortal. Because we drink the true blood, blood that is living, organic and human. Mm. And that is the truth the AVL wishes to conceal from you. Because let's face it, eating people is a tough sell these days. So they put on their friendly faces to pass their beloved VRA but make no mistake, mine is the true face of Vampires! Why would we seek equal rights? You are not our equals. We will eat you after we eat your children. Now time for the weather. Tiffany?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Love of Midnight**

**True Blood Fanfiction**

**Singingfrogs**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

It has been Robyn's idea to move Sookie from her house. Russell obviously knew where she lived which could provide some problems if he ever decided to come back. However, her choice at staying at her brothers would be the next place someone would look and she was not happy with them staying there.

Robyn would have welcomed Sookie to stay at her house, her brother as well as her pack would have been able to provide more protection that Bill and Jason could provide but the problem with that was due to Russell also wanting Robyn. Sookie wasn't his only desire. Why the hell did she always get herself messed up in situations like this?

So this was how Robyn found herself wondering through the woods that surrounded Jason's house. She was looking for any signs of intruders. Trying to identify any broken twigs or sticks. Seeing if she could locate any disturbed leaves that had fallen from the trees. The young Packmaster knew that her senses would be ten times better if she shifted into her alternative form. But she knew she didn't have time to undressed, find a hiding place for her clothing and then continue with her search.

So her usually good eyesight was hindered by the fact very little light from the moon was admitted in the depth of the forest. The fog and the night frost was also preventing her from seeing any further than 15 meters in front of her. Robyn's frustration was getting the better of her, she felt inadequate in an environment she felt more at home in. She was failing in one of the easiest jobs for a werewolf.

Robyn let out the air in her lungs, seeing the condensation swirl around her she turned back around, feeling her converses press to the solid ground underneath her and she continued to navigate herself back through the woods, missing trees and vines as she went.

She slowly emerged into Jason's back garden; the grass was shadowed and protected by the large canopy the old trees provided. The noises of rustling leaves in the wind vibrated to Robyn's ears as she walked further up the hill to the back of the house.

Robyn could see the dark painted walls sat nestled into the grassy slope. The windows reflecting the small amounts of light that was provided by the moon and the stars, the porch juttering out on wooden pillars, the small lounging chairs pressed to the left with a hammock swinging uselessly between two trees.

As the werewolf walked around the house and to the front door she could hear Bill and Sookie were talking. An animated discussion was heard even through the wooden walls and Robyn was in two minds weather or not to enter into the house. She knew that she needed to. This house had also become her shelter and the wolf knew that she couldn't stay out of the house too long. The cold weather was already affecting her so she knew she needed to go inside. She reached out for the handle, pulled it to the ground and then entered into the house to see that Sookie was perched on the edge of the sofa as Bill spoke with her.

When Robyn closed the door behind her she could see that the pair of them were looking up at her. Robyn suddenly became very self-conscious with the way that they were looking at her and she just gave them a sheepish smile as she walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Robyn stated as she prepared herself for leaving the room if need be "I can go back outside if you need me too."

"It's alright Robyn." Bill started as he gave her a weak smile. "I think this conversation is over."

"Have you ever heard of Fairies?" Sookie suddenly blurted as she looked over at Robyn who was making two mugs of tea.

"There is talk about them in pretty much every supernatural history why?"

"What about with Werewolves?"

"Ah not much really. I think they were mentioned as Finodrerr."

"And what did the legend say about them?"

"Why the sudden interest in Fairies?" Robyn asked, faltering a little as she rested her hands on the counter side, her hip guttering out a little as she looked over at Sookie who was hanging off every word she was saying. "Ah, well apparently, a fae would couple or reproduce with humans. To wolves the fae were known for breeding with humans, sometimes against the humans will. But, my kind believes that the fae was wiped out of existence by vampires."

"Why do the werewolves think that?" Sookie urged once again, seeming to get all the information and confirmation that she needed. Robyn just raised one of her eyebrows as if she kind of knew where this conversation was going. She just looked down at the surface top before looking back up to Sookie.

"Well as you know the feud between Werewolves and Vampires resulted in very little information being recorded about the other races so I don't know much about it. But, according to legend fairy blood is delectable and intoxicating to vampires. I don't understand how this has this got to do with anything?"

"Its because I am one."

"You're a fairy?"

"That's right."

"Well that defiantly changes things." Robyn muttered as she looked at Bill and Sookie who were looking at her with so much seriousness in their eyes Robyn knew they weren't lying for a second.

0-0-0

"I give all my residences subject to any mortgages or encumbrances thereon, to…"

"My progeny, Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort." Eric voiced as he lounged on the chair that was facing the lawyer. The man in the suit had the important document pressed to the table, a pen in his hands as he hurriedly scribbled on the will. Eric was calmly placing his hands on his jean cladded legs, Pam nervously pacing behind him as she struggled with composing her anger as Eric went ahead with writing his will.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, Pam, Russell Edgington was maybe the oldest and strongest vampire on the planet before he eviscerated a newsman live on TV. Now he's also the craziest, and his rage is directed at me. Do the math" Eric snapped, his head angled towards her before he blinked a few times and turned back to the lawyer in front of him.

"Article four. 'I give the rest of my residuary estate to…"

"My progeny Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort."

"You're not even gonna put up a fight?"

"Of course I am. But until I come up with a brilliant plan to beat him I am covering my bases and your ass."

"Eric…"

"Unless you have a plan for me to defeat Russell Edgington, do not distract me." Eric grumbled angrily as he swung himself around in his chair turning to face her with a glare on his features as Pam stood up to his fury.

"Go on."

"Your signature requires two witnesses." The man in the suit voiced as he readjusted the positioning on the document on the table so it was facing Eric, the pen pressed to the side as Eric looked down at what was happening. "But the witness cannot be the beneficiary of your estate."

"Yvetta!" Eric shouted, not turning as he heard the door by the bar opening and closing as the Russian walked over to her employer "Are you mentally competent and under no duress at this time?"

"да"

"Good watch this." Eric stated as he picked up the pen and pressed his large signature in the area required. Eric moved a side a little for the woman to lean down, taking the pen from Eric as he readjusted his grip on her hand and the pen and made her sign her signature in the appropriate area.

The pair of them dropped the pen; Eric's eyes looking up at the man as he spun the paper back to the lawyer and shoved his torso back to the chair. The man in the suit then placed his own signature to show that everything was in order.

"Well, congratulations. According to the State of Louisiana should Mr. Northman meet the true death you along with Miss Herveaux will become very wealthy women." He stated as he placed the paper back into the relevant areas of his suitcase as he got to his feet and removed himself from the building.

"You can be a cold-hearted bastard." Pam expressed with her arms folded across her chest before she walked away from him, leaving Eric to sit on his own and get lost in his thoughts.

0-0-0

Robyn had seen that Sookie was asleep on the sofa and instead of being stuck with Bill's company she had decided to head back out side once again. She always felt safer and more relaxed when she was amongst the trees and under the sky. She also knew she could get her thoughts straight when she was outside. Maybe that was because of the wolf within her.

But, as she walked back up the driveway and towards the house she could see a large tall figure that she would never forget. The way the frame slumped at the shoulders, the blonde hair swept back from the forehead to show the world the handsome features. Robyn couldn't help her heart that was beating in her chest. The way her body ached and reacted to the vampire that was standing in front of him. The way her imprint was causing her to react as she looked at him.

However, Robyn was frozen to her spot, watching as Bill opened the door to Jason's house, an icy glare pointed in his direction as he opened the door even further so Eric could see Bill. Robyn walked a little closer, still in full view if Eric was to turn around and face her. She knew he was holding his hands by his legs, clasped together at the front. The way he also stood if he was confronting someone.

"How did you find us?" Bill asked him, his eyes never leaving his Sherriff's as he spoke.

"Oh, it was really not that hard. Where else would Sookie run if she were in trouble? I know what Sookie is." Eric voiced as his eyes took a brief look towards the sleeping form of Sookie, which ultimately caused Bill to look up at him, understanding the circumstances. He just looked down at the ground in the process before looking behind his shoulder and then heading out of the door.

Robyn was still walking towards them when Eric suddenly turned around. He stopped in his tracks as if someone had just shot him. Robyn could do nothing more than stop walking her own eyes looking up at him, connecting with his eyes as she gazed at him. Her body was betraying her, her heart was hammering in her chest, her breathing was rising and she knew her irises had dilated with arousal. Damn it. She was trying to stay strong, to not break down in her resolve. She was still angry with him. She was still hurt by what he had done. She was still fighting an internal battle but her damned imprint was preventing her from falling out of love with him. Looking at him now she still did, more than anything. She knew in that moment that she would never stop loving him.

"Hello Eric." Robyn said to him gently, letting out the air that was stuck in her lungs as she looked at the vampire Viking that was struggling to understand as to why she was staying with Sookie and Bill. Bill could do nothing but close the door behind him, not wanting to push himself in the awkward situation that was happening behind him.

"Robyn. What are you doing here?" He managed to say as he took a few steps down off of Jason's porch and towards her. He was constantly studying her, taking in her long hair, her scarred cheek and her eyes. It had been about 3 days since the pair of them had seen each other. The pair of them wanting to touch each other, to hold onto each other, the pair knowing that they couldn't, that they shouldn't, that they wouldn't.

"Russell went after Sookie and I was there to provide her some protection. But it seems Sookie isn't the only thing Russell wants. As usual I am another prized possession."

"And that is because you got away from him. He values you and what you can do. You're a high prize that any man would be lucky to have." Eric voiced again with seriousness shining in his eyes as he had finally managed to stop right in front of her. His large figure towering over Robyn as she moved her head, angled so she could look up at him.

"You should know." Robyn whispered, unaware of how much those words cut into him, how he seemed to falter, blinking back his emotions as he looked down at her. He lifted his hand as if to rest it gently on her cheek but as he lifted his hand he then dropped it as if knowing that it would be a bad idea. "Why are you here?"

"I need answers. That is all. It does not concern you."

"If it is about Russell Edgington it sure as hell does. Don't turn your back on me Eric. I am far more valuable on your side than on another." Robyn snapped, turning away from him and following Bill as they moved away from the house. Conscious not to wake Sookie considering she had been unable to get much sleep at all. As they walked up the path, the dark looming trees hanging over them the two vampires were coldly talking to each other.

"So is it true that Sookie's blood let you walk in the sunlight?" Eric asked him, watching how Bill turned to look at him with his mouth hanging open as if he was unsure how Eric had received that information. Eric continued to smile as he turned to face him, stopping the three of them in their tracks so he could gauge the vampire's reaction. "Oh. Sophie-Ann never even told you why she sent you for Sookie."

"I returned to Bon Temps because it is my ancestral home."

"Oh, spare me your lies. I'll just find out on my own."

"Sookie is mine."

"She won't be if you're dead."

"Is it true?" Robyn asked, causing the pair of them to pull themselves away from glaring at each other to look at her. It seemed that she was the face of reason in this conversation. She just folded her arms across her chest, raising her eyebrows as she looked towards Bill.

"No. The blood works for a few minutes, if that. You burn a bit slower than you would do without it. But you still burn."

"Well, that's gonna disappoint Sophie-Anne." Eric stated, blinking at the ground after a few moments of thinking about what Bill had said. But as Robyn looked up at him, she had seen that look on his face so many times she knew that this was a problem for him. That what he was planning was going to end in the hurting or the death of someone very important. She was about to say something but Bill cut her off.

"Well, I will die the true death before I let her get her hands on Sookie. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"Russell will come for us." Robyn voiced as she looked into the distance.

"Well Eric should know since you're now his butt boy."

"No longer. I killed Talbot." Eric stated as he looked from Bill and Robyn who where looking at him in bewilderment. Robyn had a frown on her features, finally piecing together as to why he had blood splattered all over him when he was attempting to help her.

"The day we escaped." Robyn breathed, noticing how Eric turned his undivided attention to her and nodded his head to her a little. "That's the reason what he went medieval on TV."

"Thanks Eric. You just put our cause back a thousand years."

"He must be after you for that." Robyn started as she repositioned her feet, her hands un-tucking themselves as she looking up at him.

"And I suspect that is the reason he is after you." Eric said to her sadly "He knows that you are my main weakness. He wants you so he can blackmail me."

"That won't work for us anymore. He can't use me as a bargaining chip. We have no ties together." Robyn voiced, her hand going to her bottom lip, unaware of what Eric wanted to say.

"Why are you even here?" Bill asked with a frown

"I'm trying to save Robyn and Sookie"

"Give me a break you don't care about Sookie. Robyn maybe. But you left the three of us in Russell's house to die. What is the fucking truth, for once?"

"The truth?" Eric snapped quietly, his eyes hard and dark as he swept down to Bill's level, his eyes really penetrating into Bill's skull. "Well, why don't you tell Sookie the fucking truth, if you really love her?" Eric snapped again. Robyn could only come between the two of them, pressing her hand to Eric's chest to push him away, trying to ignore the electricity that flung to her fingertips as she touched him. Ignoring how Eric reacted to her intervention like he always did.

"Come on Eric. Calm down. He just wants answers." She voiced as she came in between the pair of them. Eric changing his expression to become softer as he looked at Robyn, watching as she pulled away from him again, flinging her side fringe away from her eyes.

"What truth?" Sookie asked, coming up to the converging trio, looking over at Robyn and her pained expression. Sookie knew this must have been hard on her. She was in the company of a man who Sookie knew she still loved but couldn't be with because of what he had done to her. Technically, Eric's betrayal was ten times worst than what Bill had done.

"The truth about what you are, which I've already told you."

"Why are you here? To pretend you care about Robyn's safety and mine so you can sell us out to Russell again, or is it to the Queen this time?"

"Sookie, that was unkind." Robyn voiced, defending Eric as he stood there, feeling a little betrayed and disappointed by her words. However, he was thrilled by how Robyn was defending him in the usual way she did.

"You really believe he is trustworthy?"

"All I know is I sure as hell can't trust you. How Robyn ever did is beyond me. And now that I know what I am and what you want from me I can promise you will never get it."

"Well, do what you want. I won't be around much longer anyway." Eric voiced, moving onto his other foot, his face turning directly to Robyn as he said the last part. Robyn's heart was hammering in her chest, as she was uncertain as to what he was implying. She frowned as she looked up at him, her eyes watering a little at all the different emotions she was feeling. He took a few steps away from them, turning back to face them a little.

"I wish you the best, Sookie Stackhouse." He started before he turned towards Robyn. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to. Robyn got everything she needed from his eyes and it really troubled and broke her. She wanted to say something, to comfort him but he was running at Vampire speed away from them and she knew she would be unable to keep up with him. She just looked down at the ground and sniffed away the tears that had collected in her eyes.

0-0-0

Robyn was sitting on the sofa with some music paper in front of her; her foot tapping to the beat as she wrote a new song that Bill knew was inspired to how she was feeling. But, as he watched her work he frowned when he noticed her snapping her head towards the door, sniffing the air in the process.

As he watched, he could hear the sound of keys in the door and he too got to his feet, finally understanding Robyn's behaviour. He could see Jason, Sookie's brother and Tara, her best friend walking into the house. Robyn had pressed the paper back to the table in front of her as she too got to her feet.

"Jesus. What…?" Jason shouted, cowering away with fright as he closed the door. He was staring over at Bill and Robyn, recognition and awe shining in his eyes as he looked at Robyn. Tara on the other hand was glaring at Bill.

"What happened?" Sookie asked, taking in the blood covering Jason and Tara's clothing.

"There was a fight at Merlotte's." The blonde man stated. Robyn just looked down at the ground, knowing the lie that was falling from his lips.

"Jason." It seemed Sookie knew too.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it. How did you get in here?"

"The key on the sill. Is it okay if I stay here a couple days?"

"You in some kind of trouble?"

"What'd you do to her now?" Tara asked, her eyes glaring deeply into Bill's the pair seemingly locked in a silent and angry conversation.

"Tara!"

"It's alright."

"No, it's not alright. I have a few werewolves after me and a vampire and…"

"Jesus."

"Now they're coming here." Tara said with a quivering lip, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Which is why I'm here." Robyn voiced, noticing how Tara and Jason looked over at her, confusion and pure bewilderment at seeing someone of her status in Bon Temps.

"And how the fuck are you going to help? Sing them away?" Tara cried sarcastically. Sookie was shocked at what she had just said, about to defend Robyn, but being the kind of person Robyn was she just laughed, shrugging it off her shoulders in the process.

"Well good thing I can turn into a wolf and call the rest of my wolves then." Robyn explained, watching as Jason and Tara's jaws dropped, not expecting her to answer them like that.

"You mean?" Jason started, a beer in his hand as he walked around the island of the kitchen. "You're a werewolf?"

"That's right. She is also the Packmaster or Alpha of a pack. So we have the protection of about 12 wolves." Sookie enthused, making Jason's respect rise even further.

"Why is it wherever he goes trouble follows?" Tara snapped, shoving herself from her reprieve, focusing on her true feelings once again.

"It's almost dawn." Bill voiced, walking away from his spot and towards the door.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go to ground nearby, just in case I'm needed." Bill voiced, giving Sookie a kiss before he asked Robyn to follow him with his eyes along with cocking his head towards Jason who frowned but then followed Robyn outside. Robyn was still holding onto her music paper, not wanting anyone else to see the song that she had almost finished.

Robyn was closing the door behind Jason, noticing how Bill was standing with his arms across his chest while Jason had one of his hands on his hip, the other holding his beer as Robyn leant against the wall just in front of the door.

"You have a gun in the house?" Bill asked him

"I got a shotgun in my truck." Jason voiced, motioning his hand towards his truck, which caused Bill to turn around to face him. His forehead creased in the process.

"Werewolves are quicker, stronger that you can imagine." Robyn stated, pulling Jason's attention towards her. "They can shift in seconds, pounce on your and rip out your throat before you can even retaliate. You need to shoot them fast, and right between the eyes." She stated, watching as Jason nodded his head, fear swimming in his expression as Bill towered over him a little.

"Okay, I got this."

"Are you sure?" Bill asked him.

"Because I'm counting on you."

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm good. I'll take care of her. I promise."

"Robyn will be around to help as well, but the vampire we have after us wants Robyn too."

"I see."

"Alright." Bill voiced as he ran to find somewhere to rest for the evening. Robyn just looked over at Jason and pressed his hand to his shoulder for some comfort before she headed back into the house.

0-0-0

Robyn could feel the warmth of the sun shining on her skin as she sat by the steps of the porch. The music sheets were in her hands and she smiled as she realised the song had come out of nowhere and was written within hours. She knew that Sookie was talking with her brother, trying to help him because Jason was a little shaken. He was determined to help, Sookie being the only family he had left so he wasn't about to let anything happen to her.

Robyn had texted her own brother, letting him know about everything that was going on and he promised to text her later that day. However, Robyn was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door opening and closing and Jason came to sit next to her. A smile on his features as he tried to help her.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, under the circumstances." She said with a smile, pulling her hair away from her face and behind her shoulder as she looked over at him. He just nodded his head, not really sure what to say around her. Robyn just looked out to the front of his house. "Jason, you can relax when you're around me. I'm not about to shift into a wolf any time soon."

"It's not that." He said with a smile "I just never thought I would be lucky enough to meet you."

"Yeah, a lot of people say that."

"But you have done hell of a job protecting your secret about being a werewolf."

"It comes with the job of being a Packmaster I guess."

"So you really are the alpha of a pack?"

"Yep, the Shreveport pack is my responsibility and that includes the Bon Temps area."

"That's pretty neat." Jason said again before his eyes fell upon the music in front of her. "New project?" he asked again, noticing how Robyn looked down at her lap, her eyes falling upon the notes and the music that she had written.

"You could say that." She smiled

"Can I have a look?"

"Sure." Robyn voiced as she passed the paper over to him, watching as he studied the lyrics, unaware of how it would sound when she performed it.

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

_As love is fading,_

_From all the things that we are_

_But are not saying._

_Can we see beyond the stars?_

_And make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky._

_And open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive,_

_The ways I loved you._

_For all the things that never died,_

_To make it through the night,_

_Love will find you._

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

_To start a new day._

_This broken heart can still survive_

_With a touch of your grace._

_Shadows fade into the light._

_I am by your side,_

_Where love will find you._

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love, it never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

_Now that we're here,_

_Now that we've come this far,_

_Just hold on._

_There is nothing to fear,_

_For I am right beside you._

_For all my life,_

_I am yours._

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

As Jason read the lyrics, he knew that the song was written with something that was going on in Robyn's life. He knew that it was about how people wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be. Someone recalling the most precious moments of happiness that they had, but are now missing. About a couple who had split, gone their separate ways thinking about how they really were the two halves of a heart. Two halves of one life. As the couple live life apart they have no idea what they want to do. One of them is trying to return everything to the way it used to be, trying to persuade the other. But they remain alone. What about now?

0-0-0

Robyn was trying to sleep on the sofa at Jason's house, trying to get some sleep considering she had been awake for about a day and a half. Sookie was with Tara, the pair of them comforting each other as they talked, as they cried. But, as Robyn sank lower into the cushions of the chair she could feel her muscles relaxing, slowly drifting off to sleep.

However, as soon as she felt herself succumbing to the darkness she felt a wind rushing over to her. She flickered her eyes open, wincing at the light as she tried to wake up. But, as she looked at the figure, perched to the edge of the sofa she shoved her legs and her body away from him. Her torso resting on the other side of the sofa, looking as Eric sat in front of her with a smile on his features.

"I know this is a dream." Robyn stated, sitting upon the old cushions, her palm resting on the edge of the sofa as she looked at Eric. He was exactly how she remembered him. His leather jacket pressed to his torso, his black jeans shaping his butt and his legs as he sat there with his feet pressed to the other part of the sofa, his hands holding together as he smiled over at Robyn.

"Well, you might as well enjoy it, then." Eric voiced evenly, one of his eyebrows rising, a small smirk on the side of his lips as he looked over at her.

"I haven't had one of these dreams for a very long time."

"It's because your body is craving and needing to be with me. You know you still love me"

"I can't help it." Robyn said, looking down at her lap just as Eric moved from his position, resting one of his hands just by her legs as he supported his torso. Robyn could feel his other hand going to the side of her neck, partly resting on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing against the scar that travelled across her jaw.

Robyn's heart was beating double time as Eric pressed his lips to hers, all his passions travelling between the pair of them. All of Robyn's wants, all of her needs swimming around her, travelling between her and Eric as she reveled in the feel of his lips pressed to hers once again.

However, Eric pulled back all to quickly for Robyn, moving his lips from her so their faces were almost touching, the pair of them holding their eyes to the other as they tried to gauge each others reactions.

"You know you want me back. I know you want this" He stated, his hand still pressed to her face and neck as he lightly pressed his lips to her scar, moving down her jaw and down to her neck "And this." He voiced, his breath tickling at her sensitive skin at the crook of her neck. She felt his lips nibbling at her neck before he rubbed his cheek against her smooth skin before he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and looked back up towards her.

"And you know I will be waiting for you. That's not my blood talking. That is your heart." He stated, the last part said as he moved closer, making the gap smaller between the pair of them as Eric closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers softly once again. But, Robyn was pulled from her thoughts when Eric hissed and pressed his fangs to her neck.

Robyn snapped awake, flinging her arms above her head as she pushed herself upright, feeling the adrenaline and the pure love swimming around her body as she tried to push past the hazy feeling of sleep behind her. She readjusted herself on the sofa, noticing how Jason was holding a tray full of food for Sookie and Tara as he prepared to converge with them.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, breathing out a little in the process and she blinked away the sleep from her eyes and readjusted her position on the sofa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love of Midnight**

**True Blood Fanfiction**

**Singingfrogs**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

Pictures were lining the pale walls of the Sherriff of area 5's office. Pictures of old ancient buildings, drawn pictures of historic Viking objects and boats. Pictures taken of loved ones long passed on. Pictures of people who were very close to the sheriff.

By one of the images, an old historic picture of a Viking boat was framed with a picture of Eric with his Progeny Pam. The desk was littered with papers of relevant information regarding Fangtasia, of his will or other important information about his other properties. Various pieces of clothing were chucked cross the sofa that was positioned underneath the photo frames. A guitar was also resting against the arm of the chair.

But as Mr Northman sat there, the lamps barley able to light up the light walls of his office as he sat in one of the chairs with a picture in his hands. Eric could feel his thumb rubbing the glass of the photo, his eyes looking into the distance, eyes hard and dark with emotion.

Ever since Eric had seen Robyn last night he was unable to think of anything else but her. How she had acted around him, how she had looked at him, what she had said. It set his dead heart beating. Had his mind reeling with thoughts on how he was to get over her, how was he going to be able to live his life without her comfort and guidance? This entire thing swimming around his head was the reason he was sitting in the way he was.

He took a brief look down at the picture. His bare but toned arms on show through the dark navy vest top that he was wearing. His eyes fell down to the picture in his hands. Taking in the happiness that was sparkling in his and his lover's eyes. Eric's large form was angled towards Robyn smaller one. Her head was resting to his shoulder, a large beautiful smile pressed to her features that showed her teeth, causing her dimples to show, the side of her face that held her scar was hidden by her shoulder. Her long hair sweeping across her forehead before it joined with the rest of her hair and fell past her shoulder. Her grey eyes were enhanced by her eye-make up as she looked to the camera.

Eric himself had his arms wrapped around Robyn who had one of her arms pressed to his back pocket of his jeans. Eric's icy blue eyes were sparkling with life and energy. One of his rare smiles was pressed to his skin, his own teeth on show, fangs away while his eyes were large instead of glaring like they usually were. How so much had changed, how he wished his relationship with her had not failed in the way that it had. How he wished he could run to her, to pull her into a safe embrace, wrapping his arms around her the way he knew she loved after a troubling situation. How he yearned for the feeling of her figure wrapped in his arms, his head resting on her head as he gently rubbed her hair soothingly. The way her plump lips felt against his as the pair of them shared in the intimate moments the pair of them wanted.

But he couldn't have any of that. All of those things were gone. His dead heart was as dead as it was ever going to be. His dead heart unable to love the way he had with Robyn. He was never going to get over her. That was when he realised that he was crying. A single blood tear was rolling from the corner of his eyes and moving down the crook of his nose as his emotions and heartbreak because a moment that he needed to expel and suffer. He lifted his hand, dabbing at the blood that was spilling from his eye and removed it from his skin. He was thankful it was just in time because the door to his office opened and a young woman shoved herself into the room.

Robyn had burst into his office. Her long brown hair windswept from the sheer speed and urgency that she was feeling as she ran into Fangtasia. Her long jeans were pooling around her feet a little, ripped and well worn held up by a large belt that was on show before Robyn had readjusted the fitted grey t-shirt to cover her bare skin.

Eric however only moved his head a little, the picture still in his hands as he rested his forearms on his long knees. Robyn could just look at him, her eyes fluttering down to the picture in his hands and recognized what it was; her own emotions getting the better of her in the process.

"What did you mean, you're not gonna be around much longer?" Robyn asked him, noticing how he was refusing to look at her, the young woman unaware at how much emotion Eric was hiding from her, unsure of how strong he was able to control them.

"Why are you here Robyn?" Eric asked her, moving his head finally so he was looking over at her, his eyebrows raised, hair sleeked back as she continued to stand in front of him. Eric could see her fingers rubbing against her thumb. She was nervous, not knowing that she really wanted from this meeting. She had come because she needed to see him. She couldn't hold herself back any longer. She had come to see him when he needed her more than ever.

"I came because I could feel that you needed me." She expressed, her eyes full of water a little. "I may not be committed to you romantically anymore but I am still here if you need someone to talk to."

"You know the reason why I need you. You are the reason I'm feeling the things I have never felt before."

"Tell me why. Why did you say those things to me yesterday?" Robyn expressed once again. Her head suddenly raising when she saw how Eric was getting to his feet, his long legs pulling him closer towards her, causing the pair of them to face each other with mere inches between the pair of them.

Why Robyn always felt comforted with his large form standing over her like he was now she had no idea. She relished in the idea of Eric's shoulders at the same level of her nose, his neck causing his head to lean over her as the pair of them locked eyes, stuck in an emotional battle as the pair of them tried to prevent themselves from doing anything stupid. Robyn's imprint and Eric's blood bond causing the pair of them to be unable to let each other go.

"Well, here's the truth." Eric stated, their noses hovering about 5 cm away from each other. "There are forces beyond even my control. If I meet the true death without having at least kissed you one last time Robyn Herveaux that would be my biggest regret." He implored, his eyes staring deeply into hers as she swallowed.

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye to me?"

"Because I am." He stated, watching as her eyes filled with tears once again and without thinking about the consequences, moving on autopilot with the need to do this he snapped his hand to the back of her neck and forced his lips to hers. Robyn subconsciously moved her hands to his chest and pushed him away, looking right at him as Eric hung in front of her. However Robyn wanted and needed it as much as he did and she shoved her lips back to his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself closer to him as Eric repositioned his hand so it was holding onto the back of her neck, the other clawing at her shoulder as the pair of them reacquainted with each other, wanting and needing each other.

They're breathing increased, lips moving in sync, crushing onto each other, tongue's searching and tasting each other as their bodies moved as one. Robyn could do nothing but close her eyes in bliss as Eric continued to kiss her with as much enthusiasm and passion as she was.

Robyn could feel his large palm resting against her disfigured cheek, his fingers stopping at the back of her head as he continued to tenderly kiss her. The pair moving together, Eric needing to feel her all over again, his hand rubbing down her sides, his large hands coming to rest on the top of her rib cage as he continued to hold on to her, Robyn's arms wrapped around his neck, messing up his waxed hair as she really clung onto him.

But suddenly Robyn knew what she was doing. Pushing past her instincts, pushing past what her heart wanted and pushed away. Pressing her hands to his shoulders, moving her away from him when her mind kicked in. Her heart breaking, her sadness engulfing her as she looked away from him.

"We can't do this. I'm sorry." She said, looking away from him, her voice cracking with emotions as Eric looked at her, knowing why she was pulling away, accepting her withdrawal as he understood just what was going through her mind because it was the same thoughts that were swimming in his own head.

"You have nothing to apologies for Robyn. It was my fault. It's always been my fault. I have been a vampire for more than a thousand years and no other woman has sparked my interests and my emotions like you. Maybe I can't change, everybody was right about the way I am."

"They won't think about you in that way unless you want them too. I never have." Robyn expressed just to be pulled from their small conversation when Pam opened the door. Eric just looked down at Robyn while the werewolf just looked over at Eric's Progeny.

"What?" Eric blinked, his eyes looking at the ground and not towards Robyn.

"Blah, blah, vampire emergency, blah." Pam expressed causing Eric to look over his shoulder. Eric walked away from her and Robyn just excused herself before she walked away from Eric and Fangtasia.

0-0-0

The young Packmaster was struggling to see through the windscreen. Her eyes were blurry with unshed tears as she constantly rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes to try and remove the water. She sniffed a little as she recognized the main road that headed back to her home in Shreveport. She wanted and needed to see her brother. Alcide's comfort was what she was seeking at that moment and she knew that Bill and Sookie would be struggling with their own trust issues and Robyn couldn't deal with that.

As she came around the corner it seemed her reactions were slower when she noticed the man that was standing in the middle of the road. Russell Edgington was laughing and smiling at her through the windscreen of her car, grasping hold of the bumper and spinning her around causing her car to roll over and over again. She could feel the car was crumpled with the force of the various impacts as the car continued to roll across the road. The windshield had imploded, showering the insides with deadly slivers of glass, which made Robyn lift her arms, glass shards scratching and spike her with scratches.

When she had stopped rolling she could see that both the driving wheel and the dashboard had compacted into one mangled mess. The read side passenger door was savagely torn free from its hinges and the front two wheels were bent and crumpled into the interior of the car. The metal of the car groaned like the final cry of some wounded beast and it shuddered once then fell slowly onto its side. After that all was silent for a while.

Robyn knew she was lucky to be alive. Rolling alone should have liquefied her insides; it was the equivalent of jumping off a five-story building and then rolling over to protect herself. Her chances of survival almost nothing, yet here she was, her face pressed into an airbag, still strapped firmly into the driver's seat with nothing worse than cuts and scrapes to show from the glass.

Robyn could smell smoke; an oily taste hung in the air. She grappled with the airbag and managed to push it to one side. The car was filling with dark fumes that burnt her throat and caused her eyes to water. Robyn understood her time was limited; the smoke could kill her at any moment. She had to get out. She wasted precious seconds struggling with the door handle before in her shocked state she realised that the car lay on its side, pinning the door against the ground.

The engine caught fire; small flickers of yellow flame appeared from between the twisted metal. Robyn scrambled for the other side of the car but something pinned and held her back. Her seat belt was still attached. Frantically she searched for the latch. She began to cough from the smoke inhalation, each lung full now burning at her insides, her eyes were red raw and both streamed uncontrollably as she fumbled with the belt.

A rush of hot air and the fire spread to engulf the roof of the car. At once the heat became intolerable. The shock of the crash gave way to an almost paralyzing fear. To survive the accident only to be burnt alive, Robyn's mind reeled, she wanted to live! Even after everything she had gone through in the last couple of days! It wasn't going to end this way after she survived the affects of the Wolfs bane.

The seat belt came undone. Robyn kicked herself out from the driver's seat and into the back, coughing violently as she went. Small drops of fire started to fall through the roof, burning into her face, her hair and her hands. Leaving painful burn marks that she knew would come up in welts and blisters.

She started to feel weak and nauseous, she could feel her body beginning to slow. Dimly deep down inside she knew that she was losing consciousness, her brain was starved of oxygen and was in danger of passing out. If she did, she would die.

With a supreme effort of will Robyn lifted herself out of the hole where the passenger door once was and threw herself from the car. There she remained coughing and spluttering until she could draw a single breath and his vision cleared sufficiently.

But she wasn't out of danger yet; if the fire hit the petrol tank the explosion could still snuff out her life. She had to move further away, get out of range from the blast radius. Robyn struggled back to her feet, but almost immediately was in danger of falling back over. She had to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. Small steps were all she could manage.

She had staggered less than five yards when the car exploded. A great ball of orange flame erupted from the vehicle sending fragments of hot metal shooting hundreds of feet into the air. An invisible cushion of heat struck Robyn from behind, filling perfectly the contour of her body, it lifted her effortlessly off the ground and threw her like a rag doll out over the road to where she landed sharply on her shoulder and lay still, twisted and broken.

The car continued to burn for a while sending plumes of thick black smoke up into the night, occasionally something would crack or pop like an old man muttering his displeasure at the world. Robyn _really_ couldn't believe that's he was still alive. She lay exactly where she had fallen, looking up at the cliffs unwilling to move. This was more than luck she decided, this was bloody genius.

Robyn attempted to sit up, clinging onto her shoulder, feeling the shoulder popping back into place with some agonizing pain, attempting to move her leg, feeling her old knee injury playing up, as her leg was stiff to move. But, as she attempted to get to her feet she saw the shoes of a man she really wished she would never have to see. She could feel her hair moving to fall over her shoulders, clinging onto her shoulder she moved her head to see that Russell Edgington was smiling down at her.

0-0-0

Eric had felt Robyn's pain and her fear. He had been absentmindedly talking with Pam when he felt it. It was like everything in his body ran cold and he was determined to find her. When he was following her pain he knew who had taken her as soon as he had turned up at the front door of the Jackson Art Museum.

Eric had walked down a few of the corridors, up a few stairs before he entered into another part of the museum. As he placed his feet onto the marble floor he could see that Russell was standing in front of one of the pictures that was hanging onto the wall. His eyes continued to look around, hoping to try and find Robyn, noticing how one of the guards was lying on his front with a pool of blood swimming from his neck.

But as he swept his eyes towards Russell, he could see that the picture was framed by two stone pillars and to Eric dismay he could see that Robyn had been tied and bound to the pillar by large silver chains. He could see that she was clinging onto the one around her neck, her skin red with welts from burns, her skin steaming from the silver. He took some cautious steps towards her, needing to help her.

"Talbot adores this one." Russell voiced after he heard Eric's shoes clicking against the floor. "Adored." Russell corrected again as he shook his head and closed his eyes in the processes. "I'm having trouble switching tenses. You understand. Why did you do it? Talbot never harmed you."

"You loved him more than anyone. So he had to die."

"The same way for your precious Miss Herveaux." Russell expressed watching as Eric raised one of his eyebrows over at Russell, shock registering on his features unaware that Russell knew about his connection with Robyn. Russell simply turned around and smiled. "I knew all about your blood bond with Robyn. I knew that it must have pained you to show that she meant nothing to you. You really had me believing you for most of the time. It obviously showed just how deeply you care for her."

"Killing Robyn will not change the reason into why I killed Talbot."

"I'm about to put an end to your insignificant existence. This is not the time to be obscure. Especially now that I have Robyn in my custody." Eric simply glared at him, his eyes flickering towards Robyn who was listening intently on their conversation, observing him as Eric walked from the shadows, his large legs moving in large circular movements as he came into the light to stand directly in front of Russell.

"A thousand years ago, you brought your wolves among the Vikings to butcher a human family. My family. Apparently, you wanted my father's crown for your vast collection of meaningless shit."

"Great time to rub him up the wrong way Eric." Robyn muttered, struggling to get her words out from underneath the agony of the silver chains. Russell could do nothing but smile and laugh at the absurdity of it all. Talbots remains hugged close to his chesy as Eric looked at him.

"My, my. To lose the one man I ever loved because you miss your mommy and daddy? Well, that is a kick in the pants."

"You know I have more reasons as to why I staked Talbot. There are consequences, even for Russell Edgington."

"Ah yes, it seems you are to use Robyn against me too. Blaming me for the reason your infatuation with her has ended."

"I destroyed the one thing more important to you because you destroyed mine. Robyn was the one good thing in my life, the one thing that I would die for and you took that away."

"Life is absurd. Still. I'm excited to destroy you."

"My loved ones are dead, now Talbot is dead. We're even."

"Don't beg for mercy. It's such a bore."

"I couldn't help but notice your expanding ambitions. You're after the whole world now, aren't you? Well, I can help you get it."

"Eric, you are nothing more than a lump of muscle with a blood grudge. You got lucky. You couldn't possibly comprehend what I'm after. We should begin" He finished, his every never leaving Eric's ignoring the clinking of the chain links as Robyn continued to struggle. Russell simply adjusted the hold he had on Talbot's remains and placed them to the floor before he reached up to touch Eric's face. Robyn struggle got more prominent, trying to reach Eric, to help him, to protect him. But just as Russell started growling Eric cut him off.

"I can offer you the sun."

"Oh, day walking? Oh, the old myth. That was around when I was turned. You're pathetic."

"It's not a myth, not at all. There have been recent advances. It's been done." Eric said passionately, noticing how Russell continued to look up at him, Eric still slumping from his size as Russell lowered his hand, intrigued by this new information.

"Go on. Spin your little fairy tale."

"I will show you how to do it." Eric said with a smile. Robyn could only watch. Watching as he once again betrayed their friends. Using Sookie and herself to get what he wanted, to get himself out of a tight spot. Her anger was boiling once again, the silver preventing her from hitting either one of them, to escape both of them. She just continued to struggle, the silver burning deeply into her skin that she knew would take weeks to heal.

"Eric? How could you? How could you betray us like that again?" Robyn shouted, watching as Russell turned around to face her, a large smile on his features. Eric just looked up at her, showing her with a silent conversation that she needed to trust him. The he had a plan. All of this sent to her while Russell was looking at her. When Russell turned back around to face Eric, Robyn knew that her anger had been falsely given. Did that mean he had acted to abandon her while they were at Russell's home. "Now tell me you don't want it."

"I never said I didn't want it. It's the ultimate vampire dream, isn't it? No one could stand against me."

"You would be invulnerable. If I'm wrong… kill me tomorrow." Eric voiced, watching as Russell continued to study him, walking around him, heading for Eric's back while Eric simply turned around, looking over his shoulder towards him, Russell smiling at him once again.

"Clever boy. To tempt me." But, the three of them were pulled from their serious conversation when the noise of an upbeat phone ringtone was heard. Russell simply frowned, a little unexpected by the sudden music. Eric just looked a little embarrassed as he removed his phone from his pocket and answered the call.

"Not a good time." Eric voiced, looking around at the frown that Russell was giving him as he took a side step away from him.

"_No shit. Bill and Sookie escaped and Yvetta cleaned out the cash." _

"I'm sorry about that."

"A vampire has to do what a vampire has got to do."

"Well, shall we get going?"

"Lets."

0-0-0

Robyn had no idea what was going on. Her hands were still bound by silver, her skin itching and aching from the burns that had been pressed to her skin. But the fact that her very uncomfortable positioning did not help things.

Russell had released the silver that was holding her and had allowed her to fall to the ground. Eric had been at her side in an instance, helping her to remove the silver from her skin, taking her hand that Robyn simply pulled back, her eyes looking up at him as the pair of them got to their feet.

Eric had then continued to give her an apology with his eyes as he pressed his shoulder underneath her tummy and carried her in a fireman's lift as they took off and back to Fangtasia. However, on their way there Robyn had felt the pair of them land.

She heard the screeching of tires, the sound of a woman's screaming and the quick reflexes to put on the breaks. Robyn was trying to see what was going on, forcing her bound hands to Eric's back, slipping against his leather jacket as she tried to see what was going on. Sookie's car was pretty much parallel to the road it was driving on due to Russell shoving his hand to the bonnet of the car and stopping the speeding car from hitting them.

0-0-0

They soon arrived at Fangtasia. The car was complaining against the weight of 5 people, and Eric technically counted as two due to his size. Robyn could see that Russell and Eric were getting out of the car. Robyn thankful that it was Eric who was reaching out for her, helping her out of the car with gentle eyes and careful movements, making sure he was not disrupting the silver around her hands as he helped her so she was standing on the concrete. Her eyes falling around at the graffiti on the walls of the vampire bar.

"Everything as far as your deficient human eyes can see will be mine." Russell started as Eric wrapped his arm around Robyn's waist while the other hands was pressed to the collar of Bill's shirt.

"Pride goeth before a fall." Sookie expressed, her arms folded across her chest as she looked at Russell who was shutting the door to her car. Russell just laughed.

"Hit me." Eric whispered, noticing how both Robyn and Bill looked up at him, confusion shining on their eyes as Eric turned his attention towards Bill.

"You see, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Hit me!"

"Your country is begging to be conquered."

"You don't know much about America." Sookie stated with a frown just as Bill got out of Eric's grasp and landed a blow right to Eric's face. Eric, being as considerate as he could at the time pushed Robyn out of his way, causing her to be shoved into Russell's arms as both Eric and Bill were forced into a fast, vampire speed fight that had Russell laughing as they entered into Fangtasia.

"Graffiti is the desperate cry of your dying reign. Your so-called society is disintegrating. Soon there will be anarchy and then there will be me."

Eric and Bill were grunting and growling as they watched Russell walking into Eric's bar with both Sookie and Robyn in toe. As they watched Russell look back at them before he closed the door they let go of each other, sorting out hair or clothes as they put their fangs away.

"I have a plan." Eric voiced coolly as he looked down at Bill.

"Will it save her?"

"It will probably save them both."

0-0-0

Eric knew that Russell was in complete control of the situation. Bill was silvered to the chair, Robyn still had her hands wrapped in Silver but as Eric bent down in front of her he managed to sneakily remove the silver from her wrists. She just looked at him, pushing down the groans and cries as the pain shot up her wrists. He simply winked at her before he pressed the silver cuffs into his pocket.

"Fairies? You seriously expect me to believe she's fairy?" Russell scoffed as he looked back over at Eric who was standing behind Robyn's chair. Sookie was simply sitting next to her on another chair. Her arms folded across her chest as she looked towards Russell who still had Talbot's remains in his arms. "A species extinct for millennia? If they ever existed at all. You think I wouldn't notice if there were fairies bounding around?"

"I didn't say she was full fairy," Eric said, noticing Pam leaning on one of her hips, looking a little relieved to see Robyn again. "She's a human-fairy hybrid which helps save her from detection. She may well be the last of her kind. Your only chance to walk in the sun." Eric voiced quietly, leaning right down to Russell's ear as he raised his eyebrows and noticed how Robyn and Sookie seemed to squirm a little, unsure of why Eric was being so dangerous.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Drink her blood. You'll see."

"Now that's just nuts. Nothing in my blood is a supernatural sunscreen for y'all. Why would you even think that?" Sookie complained, watching as Russell put his lovers remains down, before he came to sit down next to her as Eric perched on the table in front of Robyn, glaring at Bill in the process.

"Sookie, you're wrong. What Eric says is true."

"No."

"I never told you."

"That was what our conversation was about last night." Robyn told her gently, seeming to catch on to Eric plan. He just smiled her his thanks.

"Bill's experienced it for himself."

"Oh, well, that's reassuring. A testimonial from the mendacious Mr. Compton."

"A new beginning? We'll start over?"

"I can't force you to believe it. You'll have to see for yourself."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"We've tried fighting him. We'll never win. If he develops a taste for your blood, he may let you live."

"Bill, please."

"So?" Eric voiced

"I'm intrigued." Russell stated as he looked up at Eric. Robyn couldn't help but follow the conversation with sadness shining in her figure. The werewolf knew exactly how Sookie was feeling. This is exactly what Eric had put her through and there was no way Robyn could help her.

"Excellent." Eric smiled.

"I hate you. I hate you all."

"On one condition."

"Whatever you like."

"You go first." Pam simply looked over at Eric, knowing that they had been bluffing, knowing that Russell had called him on that bluff and Robyn had to look down at her lap and blink away the tears that may have followed if she hadn't pulled herself together. She knew then the reason as to why Eric was saying goodbye. This had been his plan all along. To die along with Russell, to finally get his revenge on the man who killed his family. She just wished he would not have to leave her on this planet. She needed him. She had to help him. She needed to save him.

"I'd love to." Eric said with fake happiness as he turned back towards Russell who was smiling up at him.

0-0-0

Pam was cautiously standing by the bar by the door to Eric's office. She was listening to Russell prattling on about what other secrets Sookie could be holding and to say she wasn't worried about her maker was an understatement. She could see Robyn was looking over at her, trying to provide her with some sort of comfort but Pam knew that Eric needed to talk to her just as much before he went into the sunlight.

But, Pam was pulled from her thoughts when Eric re-emerged into the room his eyes falling on Robyn who was looking at him across the room. Pam just sidestepped so she could look up at him.

"Don't do it. What if it doesn't work?"

"Oh, it'll work." Eric voiced, his eyes still focused purely on Robyn as he stood in front of Pam. At that moment he turned to look down at Pam. Noticing how her eyes were watering, her emotions getting the better of her. He knew that was because she was grieving the potential loss of her Maker, of her father and brother figure. Remembering all the amazing memories the pair of them shared, all the things she wished she could do with him. But she knew most of all that she would miss his company. She had no idea how hard this must have been on Robyn. Potentially watching her lover destroy himself. "Ah come one. What's this?"

"Nothing." She shook away, shaking her head as she lifted her hand to remove the blood from her eyes "It's the bleeds." Eric simply lifted his hands, resting them to her neck and the side of her face as he looked down at her, comforting her.

"You know I love you more when you're cold and heartless." Pam could only nod her head up at him, struggling with her emotions as she closed her eyes when Eric leant down, moved her head as he pressed his lips delicately to her forehead, giving her his last farewell.

"Shall we?" Eric voiced as he walked over to the group. The Viking vampire looking over at Robyn again in the process.

"Do, lets."

"One caveat, gentlemen." Bill started. "If you drain her completely, that's the last fairy blood you'll ever drink."

"Good point." Eric said as he lifted one of his eyebrows over at him. Robyn never took her eyes off of Eric's features. Hoping to never forget what he would look like.

"We are schooled. Onward to adventure."

"If this is you trying to help me, thanks for nothing." Sookie complained bitterly as she looked over at Bill, unaware of the silent conversation that was happening behind her. Eric was looking towards Robyn, saying his silent goodbyes, noticing how Russell suddenly flung Sookie to the table, his fangs bared as he drank from her.

Eric simply took one last look towards Robyn before he took followed suit and drank Sookie's blood. Hoping to finish off Russell once and for all.

0-0-0

Eric had his eyes closed when he finally pushed open the door to Fangtasia. He could feel the warmth on his skin as he continued to push himself out of his vampire club. He decided to keep his eyes closed as he pushed closed the door, his back leaning against the graphitized door as he relished in the warmth that was washing over his skin.

He slowly let out the breath that he was holding, opening his eyes at the same time, wincing and squinting in the site that was in front of him. Unable to cope with just how bright the light from the sun was. He opened his mouth to help with his breathing. He took cautious steps in front of him. Coming out from underneath the porch area of his home.

He could hear the birds chirping in the trees; feel the small amounts of wind biting at his clothing as he walked further into his parking lot. His eyes squinting as he looked up to the bright grey sky of the morning light, the trees sparkling with life and energy. The sky full of shining rays of the sun.

But, just as he reached the edge, he lifted his hand, his icy blue eyes prominent with life as he looked down at his hand, relishing in the face that his skin wasn't burning yet. His figure shaking with anticipation and joy at standing under the sun.

Eric just wished Robyn could have been standing next to him. He was so desperate to see the sunlight glinting off her sandy hair, wanting to see how the sun bounced off her fair skin. Just imagining it he knew she would look beautiful. But, as they were feeding Robyn had started to kick up a fuss, trying to argue with Russell which had ultimately led her to be knocked out. Eric had protested but he needed to keep up the act, to try and bait Russell into following him.

Eric smiled to himself as he headed further out into the sun, knowing that Russell and Pam were watching his progress via the security cameras. And they were. Pam was standing next to Russell the screen split into four, four different angles and pictures of Eric as he headed further into the sunlight.

"Unchain me. I have to feed Sookie." Bill protested, squirming in his seat as he continued to look over at Pam and his lover that he knew would never trust him again. It wasn't even like he could stir Robyn from her unconsciousness. As Bill looked towards her, a large bruise was forming on the jaw by her scar. Her arm was pressed outstretched as her head rested on her bicep muscle, her sandy hair falling over her head as her eyes were closed. Her body pressed to the cold concrete floor.

"It's fairies." Russell said with a smile as he continued to look at the screen in front of him, his hands pressed to the edges of the bar as his eyes were gripped to the images of Eric. "Fucking Fairies. Who knew?" Pam just pressed her lips together, taking a brief look towards Robyn knowing she should have been able to look at him, to watch his last moments. But Pam moved her eyes to see Eric was facing the camera, waving his arm, inviting Edgington to join him. As Pam saw him turn, a single blood tear ran down her cheek, her sadness unable to be controlled as the seriousness seemed to wash over Eric's features, his fear suddenly becoming known as he knew these were his last moments on Earth.

"Let me go or she'll die." Bill shouted again.

"My hands are shaking. I feel like a little child. Thousands of years of night. You can't know."

"What are you waiting for?" Pam urged him, pressing her hand to his shoulder as she turned to face him, her own blood tears finally falling from her eyes. Pam smiled and watched as Russell shoved himself into the day, shielding his eyes from the suddenly brightness of the light he shoved his arm to his forehead as he continued to stumble forwards, trying to get towards Eric who was standing in the centre of the car park.

Russell was slowly coming towards him, his eyes facing the sunlight, looking up at the sun as he finally removed his arm so he could see more clearly, relishing in the feel of the sun on his skin.

"Its glorious. It's sublime." He said with a smile, his face still pressed to the sky, unaware of Eric smoking and burning next to him. He laughed and as soon as he noticed Eric turning to face him. His face and hands blistering from the sunlight, his eyes harsh and dark as Russell tried to comprehend what was happening.

Before the king could run away Eric grabbed hold of his wrist and shoved a silver handcuff around the king. This was the only way to stop him.

"Silver. You traitor. Fucking madman!" Eric just smiled as the pair of them screamed and dropped to the floor as the pain of both the silver and the sunlight started to get the better of them. Russell could only look at Eric as his large torso towered over the smaller man.

"Be brave. We'll die together. "


	15. Chapter 15

**Love of Midnight**

**True Blood Fanfiction**

**Singingfrogs**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

Robyn could feel the aching of her head as she slowly felt the inky blackness falling from her figure. The lighting around her was still dark, the red walls of Fangtasia keeping the darkness and shadows to engulf her figure. Robyn knew that she needed to open her eyes. She flickered them open and closed, squinting and squirming at the pain of it all as she came too, aware of the aching in her jaw from where Russell had hit her.

As she opened her eyes a blurry image of Pam came into view. Her hair was scrapped back from her face, her fringe was held in a ponytail at the back of her head in a half up half down kind of style. However, as Robyn's vision became clearer she could see the torment and the suffering shining in Pam's eyes. Her make up had run. The thick eyeliner and mascara that she covered her eyes in had falling in streaks down her face, blood tearstains dripping from her features.

"Pam?" Robyn whispered as she felt the cold vampire hands on her shoulders. Noticing how gently and how lovingly Pam was helping her. Robyn frowned as she moved into a sitting position, lifting her hands so she could gently press at her jaw, wincing at how tender it felt. "What's going on?" She asked her, finally able to think clearly, but as she looked around, trying to find out where Eric was her eyes fell onto the security cameras that were showing the burning figure of Eric and Russell who were lying in the middle of the car park. "Please tell me he didn't."

"He's outside. Burning." Pam expressed, another involuntary blood tear falling from her eye as she continued to hold Robyn still. Pam waited as the information sunk in. Watching as Robyn repositioned her hand so it was resting on her head, noticing how Sookie was still unconscious on the table, still unable to fight off the darkness that had succumbed her body after she had almost been drained.

Realization flooded into the young werewolves features, everything that she was feeling, and everything that she had told Eric or needed to tell him was resting and noticeable on the sleeve of her jacket. Pam was reading her like an open book. The Progeny of Eric simply smiled, knowing now that even though she was not with him, even though Eric had betrayed her Robyn still loved him with the whole of her heart and Pam knew that was never going to stop.

"What?" Robyn whispered as she got to her feet, ignoring her painful knee in the process.

"He bound himself by silver to the king. Was the only way to kill him." Bill expressed, watching as Robyn looked away from him, struggling to compose her emotions and her anger as she raked her mind with ideas, snapping her head back so she was looking over at Bill.

"I can't let him do that!" She shouted as she rushed over to the side of the bar, grabbing hold of some latex gloves, keeping them in her hand as she prepared to head out into the sunlight, her jaw aching from the forming bruise. Bill simply stopped her when he rushed at her at Vampire speed, squeezing her shoulders in the process.

"Robyn."

"Get your hands off me." Robyn growled, her eyes boring deeply into his, showing him her anger as she lifted her arms and flung his grip from her. Pam just smiled, knowing that Eric might get out of this alive. Robyn simply bolted to the door, shoving her figure on the door as she flung the handle to the ground before she squinted as she went into the sunlight.

She could feel the heat of the sunlight licking at her tanned skin. Robyn could feel the wind running through her hair as she scrambled to the figures that were lying on the floor. Eric's skin was blistered and burnt, his large hands red raw from the sunlight. She could see his chest was starting to bubble as he smoked under the burning rays of the sun.

Robyn had to prevent her heart from shuddering in her chest as she looked at him. Taking in how much agony and at how weak Eric looked as he lay there, finally destroying the man who had killed his family hundreds of years ago.

"Eric, are you insane? This is possibly your worst idea that has even come out of your head." Robyn shouted as she leant down by his head, her eyes searching for his, noticing how the blue was tinged with red. Robyn knew that he didn't have much time left; his eyesight was already going.

"Go away." Eric managed to stumble out. His eyes closing, his mouth barely moving as he lay in front of her, wanting her to leave him alone, to prevent him from seeing reason as she only tried to help him. He didn't want her to see him die like this.

"I'm not about to loose you because of some idiotic grudge that you have been holding against this man. We have come to far for it to end this way. I won't let you do this" Robyn continued, ignoring the delirious mumbles that Eric was saying as he blinked in the sunlight. She dropped to her knees pulling on the rubber gloves that she had taken from Fangtasia and pressed them to her skin to prevent the silver from damaging her skin more than it already had. She had no idea how Janice was going to hide these wounds when she left for the start of her performances tomorrow.

"Sweetie, please. Hurry the hell up." Russell voiced from his position next to Eric. The ancient vampire could feel her hands that were resting on his wrist as she tried to figure out the best way of getting Eric out of the sunlight quickly and easily.

"Who said anything about helping you?" Robyn expressed, still not looking over at him as she lifted her hand and curled her hair around her ear so she could get a better look. She pressed one of her hands to Eric's shoulder, watching as Eric turned his head so he was looking at her, committing everything that she looked like, all her love, all her comfort, all of her beautiful mannerisms to memory so he could bring them with him into the afterlife.

"Get me the hell out of here. I will not surrender to the true death! I will find a way to come back and kill your precious Viking and his unbearable progeny and anyone you ever cared about, all because you didn't show me just how fucking compassionate you can be." Russell shouted, getting angrier and angrier. Eric simply looked over at him, his eyes lifting up to Robyn's as she continued to ignore him, concentrating on how she was going to prevent the silver from touching her skin.

She grumbled to herself a little before she readjusted her grip on the chain that linked the two handcuffs together and pulled. Her enhanced werewolf strength meant that the chain between the cuffs broke with ease and without any effort on Robyn's part. Russell just continued to laugh as Robyn removed the latex gloves from her hands.

"Well, it's about fucking time. Now drag me the fuck inside."

"You need to watch your fucking language." Robyn expressed, noticing how a small smile engulfed Eric's lips as he felt her clinging onto the top of his jacket and then proceeded to drag him further and further into the comfort and the shelter of the dark of Fangtasia.

0-0-0

Pam had helped Robyn almost as soon as Robyn had forced herself into Fangtasia. Pam was adamant she was about to help her Maker and she took hold of Eric's long legs as the two women lifted him onto one of the sofa's that was held in the main area of Fangtasia.

As Robyn placed him onto the sofa she crouched around to his other side, clinging onto his hand, careful not to knock the silver handcuff as she rubbed her hand through his hair, noticing how the deep lacerations in his skin were weeping blood, the edges chard and black from the burning of the sun rays.

As she looked down at him she could see that Sookie was standing just to the side, worry and concern evident in her eyes as she took in the severity of Eric's condition. Seeing how his skin was still smoking, the condensation flowing from his skin from underneath his shirt and his jacket.

But, as Robyn looked down at him she could see that his head was angled towards her, his hand seemingly to cling onto hers weakly as she started to pull the jacket from his skin to make sure they were able to identify and locate any hidden injuries or wounds that Robyn hoped they would not be able to find.

Robyn flung Eric's jacket over to Pam who was suddenly shifting through his pockets trying to find the key that opened the handcuff still wrapped around his wrist. Robyn could see how quickly Eric's chest was rising and falling. Eric was struggling to breath, his eyes moving quickly underneath his closed eyelids, his words barley able to come through because he was too weak to even speak.

"He needs blood. Human blood. He's too weak to drop fang." Pam expressed, still searching through her makers jacket.

"He can have the next best thing." Robyn voiced, pulling the necklace from her neck, her hair being dragged across her shoulder in the first place. Sookie could only look at her, watching as the desperate woman saved the man she loved. Robyn lifted the necklace, which was a real wolf claw that she held as a trophy. She lifted it to the palm side of her arm, locating the longest and deepest wound she had received from the glass that had exploded over her skin after the car crash. She shoved the pointed end into the wound, dragging it into her skin, disrupting the scabs that had already covered.

Sookie could see that Robyn was grimacing, biting the inside of her cheek to prevent her from screaming and grunting out of pain as she went about her self mutilation. The blood flow that dripped from her arm as a result of it astonished the young woman causing Robyn breath out a sigh of relief as she dropped her wrist to his mouth so he could drink.

Pam had a pair of gloves covering her skin as she pressed the key into the handcuff and pulled the metal away from his wrist, leaving another whopping great hole in his skin that Pam was hoping Robyn's blood would help to heal.

As Robyn continued to stroke his hair, looking down at him gently as she placed her wrist to his mouth she could hear him groaning, feeling his tongue and his teeth clamping around her wound as the blood started to travel down his throat and into his body.

"Oh thank goodness. That's it." Robyn said with a smile as she watched Eric lifting his head closer to her arm, one of his burnt hands lifting to hers, his skin touching the back of her wrist as he clung onto her, greedily licking up her blood as he continued to growl like the predator that he was. "Keep and eye on him. We all know he could loose control."

Robyn had no idea how long Eric had been gulping down her blood, but as she continued to look down at him, his hand still firmly pressed to the back of her arm she could see that his skin had healed already. The lacerations, the burnt skin everything had disappeared leaving the blood marks behind. His eyes were open fully, his complexion back to the way it was and his eyes were sparkling with the emotion that they normally held.

Bill had also noticed just how much better Eric looked. He had perched himself next to Robyn, his eyes always studying the couple as Robyn fed the Viking her blood.

"That's enough." He expressed, watching as Eric lifted his other hand on top of Robyn's arm, hanging onto the very taste of it as he tried to stop himself. Robyn just looked over at Bill, noticing as he too lifted his arm and rested his hand against Eric's to try and stop him from taking any more blood. He just looked towards Robyn before getting to his feet and with the introduction of his other hand finally managed to prize Robyn's arm from Eric's mouth.

Eric simply closed his eyes, one of his hands coming to his lips as he tried to get rid of the blood that was resting on his lips. He moved his icy blue eyes so they were looking towards Robyn and gave her a brief smile as Pam came over to her and wrapped several gorse pads and bandages around her hand and her wrist to try and stem and stop the blood flow leaking from the wound.

"Where's Russell?" Eric asked in his gruff voice, still not having sat up as he turned his head so he was able to look both at Pam and Robyn who were both still sorting out Robyn's injury's. Robyn just wished that Eric's blood could heal her sometimes; her body was not exactly in the best shape.

"Outside."

"We have to bring him in." He expressed, his eyebrows raised, forehead in creases as he gave Robyn his undivided attention.

"Are you insane? Why?" Bill snapped suddenly, his arms wrapping around the edge of the sofa, his ears dripping with blood that he had received thanks to the bleeds.

"Godric appeared to me and asked me to spare Russell." He stated, looking away from all of them as Bill scoffed away from him, misbelief shining on his features in the process. "Robyn."

"You want me to go get the guy who wants to kill us all and bring him inside? Really?"

"Eric do the world a favour and let the little fuck fry." Pam expressed, causing Eric to move his eyes so he was looking down at her. Eric could only roll his eyes as her before he heaved himself into a sitting position causing everyone but Robyn to get to their feet as he sat in a sitting position.

"Fine, ill go get him myself." He stated as he heaved himself to his feet.

"Oh for the love of god." Robyn complained, shoving herself to her feet, rushing to get her gloves on before she grabbed a large silver chain and then headed back to the door of Fangtasia.

0-0-0

Eric had taken over as soon as Robyn had pushed her back against the red door of Fangtasia open with Russell trailing behind her. Robyn watched as Eric, with his leather jacket pressed back onto his shoulders, took hold of the silver chains that the Viking had wrapped around Russell's neck.

However, as she stood next to Pam, watching as Eric, with his own gloves on his hands prepared to secure Russell against one of the dancers poles, Robyn could do nothing but take in the ancient Vampire. His hair had completely gone, his skin looking like something that had been shoved from a volcanic eruption.

The whites of his eyes had been tinged with red, his neck smoking from the reaction the silver was having on his already damaged skin, the ancient vampire groaning and complaining like a little child. Robyn had her arms folded across her chest, noticing how Pam and Bill were looking at him in fury.

"You're a fool not to kill him." Bill voiced, seeing how Sookie turned her attention back towards him, standing away from him, her own disgust with him was shining in her eyes and her posture as she continued to watch Eric bind Russell to the podium.

"Killing him won't solve anything."

"But it would keep him from killing us." Sookie then shouted with anger, still watching as Eric wrapped the silver chains around Russell's neck.

"Oh he wont be doing any more killing."

"Eric, who the fuck are you right now? He killed your family. Rip off his fucking head." Pam snapped, urging her maker to see, her nose bleeding from her lack of sleep, her make up smudged around her eyes from the emotion she had admitted when Eric was burning in the sun.

"Do not listen to them." Russell cooed turning his attention towards Eric who had his jaw set in a hard line, his eyes dark as he concentrated on the task at hand. "I shall reward you handsomely." Russell expressed again, lifting his hand as if to stroke Eric's arm. But Eric simply looked down at him, scrunching up his face in anger as he landed a fist to Russell's ribs, causing the vampire to grunt in the process.

Russell continued to retaliate to the open sign of violence. He was struggling to breath, puffs of smoke and ash falling from his lungs as he moved his head, spluttering a little as he raised his hand, feeling something moving in his mouth before he spat out one of his dislodged fangs.

"Well, that's humiliating." Eric said with a smile, his eyebrows rose causing his forehead to crease before he reached down into Russell's hand and took his vampire fang. "I'll take that." He expressed before going back to the chains, looking over at Robyn who still had the gloves pressed to his skin. "Robyn, come hold these chains together." He asked, watching as she walked towards him and behind Russell, taking the silver chains from his hand and holding them tightly "As tight as you can." He said soothingly and gently.

But, as Eric went to grab something to hold the chains together Russell immediately shoved his head in Robyn's direction, arousal and lust and hunger all shining in his eyes as he opened his mouth, his remaining fang unsheathing itself wonkily in the process.

"Don't even think about it." Robyn expressed with disgust shining on her features as Russell continued to look at her with want shining in his eyes.

"Northman you were right. She really does smell absolutely divine compared to other wolves."

"You think about harming her in that way Russell, the consequences will be even more server than they already are." Eric implied, his own anger being displayed on his face as he protected Robyn before he took the chains from her hands and finished the job that he had started. "We should go to ground. You two stay here and watch him."

"I'm not baby sitting this psyco while you take a nap." Sookie shouted in and angry outcry. Robyn just looked over at Eric, a look of sorrow on her features as she too had somewhere else to be.

"I can't stay Eric. I need to pack."

"Pack?"

"I told you. I leave for England tomorrow."

"I need you Robyn. You're a lot stronger than Sookie. Do this one thing." Eric whispered to her quietly so no one else would be able to hear. Robyn just looked up at him, unable to reply to him because Sookie was still raving about something.

"Ginger's coming in later. He would glamour her in a heartbeat. But you can't be glamoured" Eric enthused when he looked over towards Sookie. "Pam, make one of the guest coffins available for Mr. Compton." Eric stated, pulling the gloves from his hands as Russell continued to look towards Robyn, smelling her blood.

"I'm staying out here with Sookie."

"Suit yourself."

"Bill, you have the bleeds." Sookie stated, moving so she was facing him as Eric had walked past Robyn with one final look before he headed after Pam.

"I won't leave you. Not with him here anyway."

"Well, I don't really want to look at your face, or any of your faces, for that matter." Sookie ranted as she looked around at the other vampires that were walking around the room. "Go crawl back into your holes you creepy, cold freaks."

"Sookie, they're only trying to help." Robyn fussed as she collapsed into a chair just to the left of Russell and pulled out her phone in the process to text her brother. As Eric walked past her she could see that Eric was pulling his phone from his pocket and looking for his contact. He then pulled his phone to his ear as he headed towards his office.

"It's Eric Northman. I'm gonna need you van and your help tonight." He said before hanging up and turning back around to point towards Sookie with a warning shining in his eyes as he looked directly towards Sookie who was having a hard time trying to control her anger. "Do not stake him!"

0-0-0

Robyn had no idea how late it was in the day. Her watch had been smashed during her car accident that had happened last night, and her headache had returned which she had suspected was from the wolfs bane. So at the precise moment in time Sookie was reading a trashy magazine as she sat in Eric's chair, while Robyn herself was dozing on one of the sofas, wishing she would be able to lose all the memories of the last couple of days.

"Miss Herveaux." Edgington sung from his perch in the club. Robyn was simply pulled from her dozing, flicking her eyes open as she heaved herself into a sitting position, ignoring the rubbing of her bandage and the aching of her scar and jaw as she turned to look at Russell. "I'd like to propose a deal."

"Really. This is gonna be good." Robyn voiced, giving Sookie a brief look as the young fairy placed her magazine to the arm of Eric's throne.

"I will give you my word that I will not harm you or anyone you love."

"Stepping around the fact that your word is worth about as much as tits on a turtle, what else?"

"One million dollars."

"Honey, I earn more than that in 3 months." Robyn waved away, unimpressed by the figure that he was giving her. "5 million might get me listening."

"Two."

"Seven."

"Okay five."

"What else?"

"I will give you information."

"On what?"

"Giving you evidence that I was the one who was providing Cooter with Vampire blood and ordering him to destroy the other packs."

"Interesting. And you house in Mississippi please. I like that house. Means I can always be closer to my brother."

"Done."

"What do I have to do in return?" Robyn asked, noticing how Russell turned away from her after talking about Cooter. As she said those words Russell growled out in frustration, waving his hands in front of him to try and vent some of his frustration.

"Release me!"

"I don't think so." Robyn smiled again as she got to her feet to grab the scissors and sort out her bandage, knowing that her wound would have started to scab over due to her advanced healing rate.

"It may not be me, but someday some vampire is gonna rip you open because of your insolence. I just wish it would be me."

"Would you just shut up? I don't care." Robyn whined as she pulled the material from her arm, reveling in the feeling the air had when it connected with her skin. She looked down at her arm, taking in the healing wound and then the blood that was soaked onto the medical supplies and then to the blood that was streaking on her skin. Robyn just sighed to herself before she got some water and started to clean her wounds.

Sookie in the process had got to her feet and started to head over to her, noticing how run down Robyn looked, and just how bad her burns looked as they started to heal. But, as she came over Sookie got distracted by the large glass urn that Russell had brought with him. That was enough to stop Russell from ranting about Robyn's personality and her blood.

"Why are you carrying this around?" Sookie asked, a look of curiosity shadowing her features as she used both hands to carry and hold the urn.

"He was the love of my life." Russell expressed, looking away from Sookie, watching as Robyn finished with her arm and turned around on the bar stool so she could watch the interaction between the pair of them.

"This isn't him." Sookie said as she shook her head towards him.

"It will be!" Russell shouted with pure emotion that made Robyn blanch at his statement. A look of bewilderment twinkling in her eyes at the same time.

"You think you can bring him back to life?" Robyn stated, as she got up from her seat a little, moving over to Sookie's side. Russell could do nothing but look at her.

"Of course not." He expressed deflated, turning away from her but she could see the lie in his eyes.

"Yes, yes you do. Somehow, involving Sookie's blood." Robyn argued, making Sookie understand what she was hearing, the two women seeing how he spun around, trying to defend himself, to tell another lie but came up short. Sookie could do nothing to stop Sookie's anger from boiling to the top.

"Fuck you!" She snapped before she walked to the other side of the bar, lifting off the top of the urn in the process leaving Robyn to watch her, hating the idea that had sprung to Sookie's mind, leaving Robyn to watch Russell groaning and speaking in German.

Sookie continued to put the urn to the trash compactor; Talbot's remains being broken up and eaten by the compactor, making it none existent. Russell continued to cry, his agonizing grief and loss ringing around Fangtasia, while Sookie could do nothing but laugh as if she had lost her mind. To say Robyn felt uncomfortable was an understatement.

0-0-0

Russell had stopped talking and whining after Sookie's cruel idea of revenge. Russell was constantly looking over at Robyn who was sitting at the bar with her body angled to the side, a pen in hand as she was writing some music again.

It seemed that much like yesterday her inspiration was flowing through her as a heavy solid tune and beat sprung to her mind. Her foot tapping as she placed the relevant notes onto the music sheet, the lyrics following closely behind causing Robyn to smile. Russell could do nothing but watch her, curious as to what she was doing as she pulled out the torn and crimpled sheet of paper that was in her pocket from yesterday, re-reading the music and lyrics from the song she had shown Jason.

But, Robyn was pulled out of her thoughts and her music when she heard the rumbling engine of a large van. Her ears detecting as the car came to a stop and the door to the van opened, the clinking of boots against the concrete floor and the ever so familiar smell wafting to her nose as he smiled when she knew who had arrived.

"Hear that?" Russell said gently, Robyn's eyes turning to face him as Sookie looked back towards Ginger and then to Russell. "That's my wolves coming to rescue me."

"Leave the wolf identification to the actual wolf. I would like to inform you that one of _my _wolves has just arrived." Robyn expressed, her eyebrows raised as she looked towards Russell and then towards the opening door of Fangtasia. Alcide was swaggering into the room, his large form blocking the sun that was coming from outside which caused Ginger to scream a little while Robyn just smiled and removed herself from her stool as she headed towards her brother who was swaggering into the bar.

"What the hell happened to you?" Alcide breathed, concern flooding his features as he strode over to Robyn and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug as he closed his eyes as he held her. Robyn could do nothing but hide all her emotion as she tried to remain strong in front of Russell and Sookie.

"It's been a rather eventful couple of days. Russell caused my car to roll across the road causing the scratches, the burns is also Russell held me against my will because of Eric and the bruise is also because of Russell because I wasn't about to let Eric sacrifice himself."

"You do realize Janice is going to kill you for this. She's really going to struggle to hide all these minor injuries."

"I'm sure she will be able to do something."

"Don't rely on her too heavy, you know what the lights of those stadiums can reveal."

"Do you think I wanted to end up like this? I couldn't exactly prevent it!" Robyn snapped, before she let out her frustrated sigh and pressed her hand to the bridge of her nose to try and calm herself "Sorry Alcide, I know your just looking out for me."

"You're under a lot of stress at the moment and I don't think this mess with Eric is helping very much either."

"You have no idea." Robyn expressed as she wrapped parts of her hair around her ears to get the hair away from her face.

"I'm here because Eric called me. He said he needed help with something. Hopefully this will be the last time so all of dad's debts will be paid."

"Well you couldn't have come at a better time to be honest." Robyn stated as she looked behind her towards

Russell and then back to him. "Sookie is going all mad man on me, Russell if driving me up the wall and to top it off apparently my blood is different from other wolves."

"What? How."

"That's exactly the questions I am asking and Eric won't even talk to me about it."

"And that surprises you."

"Yes, because unlike Bill Eric never kept any secrets from me."

"Your not together anymore Robyn, maybe that is why he's not telling you. Or he is protecting you from Russell." Alcide voiced, taking in the understanding and then the other questions that she wanted answer too. She couldn't ask him because Sookie pulled him from her conversation and the three of them sat at the bar, talking and waiting for the vampires to wake from their coffins. Robyn had the joyous job of bringing him up to speed and explaining to him what had happened with Janice.

But, the three of them were pulled from their conversation when the door to Eric's office snapped open and the talk lanky frame of Eric came into view with the other two vampires following suit as they prepared to deal with Russell.

"Good, you're here. Your truck out front?" Eric asked, a tracksuit pressed to his figure as he headed towards Russell with some sort of binding agent in his hands. Alcide and Robyn could only watch as Eric walked past them.

"Yup." Alcide grunted, making eye contract with Bill as Sookie glared at him. Robyn missed the whole showdown as she was looking over at Eric who was adjusting the silver that was pressed around Russell's neck, watching as he groaned in pain as Eric readjusted his hold on the silver chain.

"Let's go. Got a lot to do." Eric stated, not caring that Russell fell to the ground causing Eric to drag him across the floor, the vampire leaving his volcanic ashes trailing behind him.

"Sookie, stay here. Pam will protect you." Bill expressed as she came around the corner of the bar, unaware to Sookie that he had a pair of gloves pressed to his pocket.

"Feel safer protecting myself." Sookie breathed as she heaved herself of the stool, Alcide watching the whole thing, "Since I now know I'm basically vampire crack." She said, walked away from him and then turned around before she got out of the door. "By the way, I rescind the invitation to my house for all vampires present. So don't even think about following me home." Bill simply rolled his eyes and gave Alcide one hard look, which Alcide returned with a smile.

"Get up." Eric stated, looking down at Russell who continued to lie on the floor.

"I do not take orders from anybody."

"Suit yourself." Eric expressed resulting in the Viking vampire to drag Russell across the floor, moaning and groaning as he went. "If you two have finished eye-fucking each other, can we go?"

"Eric, do not bring that thing back inside this bar." Pam voiced in all seriousness as she sat on one of his hips, her hand going to her waist as she smiled towards Robyn who gave the vampire one of her own before she hopped off the stall and followed her brother and ex-boyfriend into the van to deal with Russell Edgington.


	16. Chapter 16

**Love of Midnight**

**True Blood Fanfiction**

**Singingfrogs**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

The group of them had driven to Alcide's recent construction site and Alcide was constantly watching as Robyn slipped and lost her footing due to the mud and the dirt, and due to the fact her converses had very little grip on them.

Bill was trying to hide a smirk at her sudden lack of balance while Eric, without Alcide seeing, was giving her concerned looks, hoping that she was okay as they headed towards the two pits that Alcide and his team had left empty. Eric shoved Russell into the left building unit, watching as the Vampire fell onto the liquid cement before Eric looked over at Robyn, noticing how his torture and tormenting of Russell was not fazing her.

"We're done now right. Our Dad's out of debt? You will leave him and my family alone." Eric simply raised his head and then back to the ground in acknowledgement, noticing how Alcide was about to turn away when Robyn held onto his sleeve.

"We need to see this through. Russell was the one involved in the deaths of our kind." Alcide could only look down at her, taking in the seriousness that was twinkling in her eyes and nodded his head as they stood to the back and watched the vampire's sort out their problem.

Robyn only watched with her arms folded across her chest, her legs spaced out evenly to help her keep her balanced as she watched Russell being encased with cement, his screams echoing around the building site in the middle of the town.

"Just kill me, Viking. Take your fucking revenge."

"That was the original plan." Eric stated, still holding the control pad to the cement mixer, standing at the edge, watching as the old vampire was imprisoned. "Then I was thinking how do I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that you wont find some sort of peace afterwards?"

"Heaven?" Russell said with a laugh, a blooded smile being looked up to him "Oh, dear."

"I can't bear the thought of you finding any redemption." Eric continued to glare, taking a brief look up towards something that Robyn couldn't see. As she looked up towards Alcide, it seemed she was the only one who was so in tuned with his mannerisms to notice when something was a miss.

"Wrapped in silver, encased in concrete. You wont be going anywhere for at least a hundred years." Bill stated, a cool smile on his features, hands in his pockets as he looked down at Russell.

"A hundred years, that's nothing to me. That's a nap."

"That's 100 years with no escape from your grief. No escape from knowing I took what you love most and you will never get it back. Consider it pay back for what you took from me." Eric snarled, not noticing that Robyn had looked down at the ground, Alcide taking hold of her hand to comfort her.

"A hundred years during which you will go mad. Madder even than you are now. And you are as mad as a fucking hatter."

"A hundred years for me to plan exactly how I'm gonna kill you both! And how I will take and use your precious wolf."

"Have fun." Eric threatened, his eyes dark with anger after hearing what he was planning on doing. There would be no way he will ever hurt or take Robyn from his protection.

"You will regret this." Russell said with a laugh as he lifted his flaking hand, pointing directly to the 1000-year-old vampire who simply turned to look down at him.

"Maybe." Eric nodded. "But right now, it feels fucking good." He stated before he suddenly snapped the controls and the ancient vampire was lost under concrete. Robyn watched as Bill turned towards Eric, noticing how the Viking looked down at him, seeing the offering hand. Eric simply faced him placed his larger hand into the younger's and shook it firmly.

But as the two werewolves watched, their enhanced eyesight could take in the sudden movements that Bill was showing. He flicked something onto Eric's wrist, causing Robyn's heart to shudder in her chest when she saw her ex-lover crumbled with agony. Silver.

"When fate presents one with such a grand opportunity what else is one to do?" Bill said with a smile, his eyebrows raising as he spoke, watching as Eric crumpled at the sheer intensity of pain that was swimming up his arm from his wrist. Robyn looked on as Bill took something from Eric's pocket and shoved him away and into the second pit, moving the cement mixer to cover her lover.

Robyn simply growled, shooting Alcide an order; watching as he nodded, his own growl being shoved from his lips as Robyn looked back towards Bill, her eyes flashing orange as he spoke into Eric's phone mimicking his voice ordering the destruction of Pam.

Robyn simply lunged towards him, shifting swiftly and efficiently, causing her to be in wolf form by the time she had landed on the ground. Still on all fours, she looked up slowly, watching as Bill noticed the 120-pound wolf, staring at him with her brown-black fur standing on end. She continued to stare at him right into the eyes, ears forward, teeth bared, curled in a silent snarl.

Bill simply looked away, moving his feet across each other as he prepared to fight. Bill knew that Robyn had the advantage. She had the advantage of teeth and claws. Moreover, the human shape itself was awkward for fighting an animal- too slow, too tall, too easily thrown off balance. He was just grateful that he was a vampire and had his vampire abilities.

Robyn stalked forward, keeping her gaze focused onto Bill's eyes. Watching as he scrutinized her body for signs: bunched muscles, tense tendons, and all the signals that preceded and attack. In five steps she was parallel with him, about six feet to his left. Her confidence, her calm was allowing her mind to think rationally, ignoring how her brother was throwing himself down the pit to help Eric.

Robyn shifted her hindquarters into the air, the first sign, noticing how Bill could read her language, the first sign of an impending leap. Even with his enhanced senses Bill's brain was unable to register that she was about to lunge, Robyn was airborne. Bill had no time to turn or run. Bill dove past her, hit the ground and rolled.

Robyn, behind him hit the floor, all four legs skidding. Bill then realised that he had an advantage; he wouldn't slip on the mud. She would. Robyn cursed herself for her idiocy.

Robyn leapt at him again. Bill trying to land a punch to her muzzle, but as he punched her, feeling Robyn shaking her head away the vampire was unaware of how cunning Robyn had been. The wolf had grabbed his left leg at the knee. Her fangs sinking in. Bill could feel the pain clouding his vision. Blindly he swung his fist at the source of the pain, connected with her skull, and sent her reeling, probably more from surprise than pain.

When Robyn jerked away, her fangs ripped through his knee, allowing his leg to buckle as soon a she put weight on it. He was not going to heal unless he had human blood. He cursed himself. Gritting his teeth and his fangs he managed to move the cement funnel in her path, hoping to cause her to be thrown back but Robyn was already steps in front of him and she jumped over with grace and continued to run at him.

The wolf lunged for his legs causing Bill to jump to the floor. Bill at vampire speed ran away from her, crossing the space between them so he was standing behind her. Robyn continued to run at him, her mouth wide, and her teeth on show. Bill tried to lunge out of the way at last minute but Robyn already knew he would make that move. She caught him full in the chest.

Robyn leapt onto his chest, jaws wide, slashing down at his throat. Bill brought his fists up into the underside of his neck, skewering her aim. Wrapping both hands around her neck fur, he fought to keep her head away from his. Her jaws snapped so close hot air enveloped him. He arched his head up to meet her eyes, trying to assert his superiority with a glare. It didn't work. It would never work. She was a Packmaster for goodness sake; she knew exactly what she was doing. Protecting her mate. Grabbling with her, Bill managed to get both his legs up and thrust them into her stomach. She fell back. Bill scrambled from underneath her and bolted from the construction site.

Robyn was about to go after him, her barks of anger rumbling from her throat but as she turned away she noticed Alcide helping Eric from the cement pit. She bolted over to him, her four paws shuddering underneath her as she came up to him, lifting her muzzle to look at him. Eric just smiled down at her, crouching down on his knees to run his hand through her fur.

"Thank You." He muttered with a smile, Alcide having picked up Robyn's clothing, seeing how it was all okay and dropped them by her side. Robyn shifted and got changed back into her clothing before Robyn asked her to come along with him. Everything in her heart and body was yearning to go with him, her mind saying it was a bad idea. It seemed her heart won.

0-0-0

The young Packmaster felt her feet pressing back to the ground, Eric's vampire speed knocking open the door revealing a tearful Sookie and a war wounded Bill who was standing by the door. Robyn had no idea as too why Eric had brought her to see Sookie, however, Robyn did know that whatever Eric was about to do it was not going to end up well for Bill and Sookie.

Robyn hung back, her hands enchase around her chest as she tried to warm herself she could see that Eric had his hands pressed into his pockets as he looked down at the ground, trudging closer to the house as he spoke.

"Did you tell her you were originally sent by the Queen of Louisiana to procure her because of what she might be?" Eric voiced, his face and clothing covered in dried cement, his hair stuck to his skull as he loomed over the pair of them as he stood by the front door. Robyn simply hung back by the steps as she watched.

"What?" Sookie voiced, her eyes searching Bills, hoping that Eric was lying.

"I did not know why she wanted you." Was his curt reply, Robyn just looked down at the ground. Wrong answer. "As I grew to know you, I purposely kept you from her."

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" Sookie asked as Eric spun his figure around, wandering over at Robyn who was looking up at him, struggling with her own emotions of hurt as she looked over at Eric. She was just thankful that Eric had never kept anything from her. He had told her about his family, told her about anything he had ever done. It seemed that Bill had a serious problem with lying and manipulating Sookie.

"I hoped to someday. I swear it."

"Don't lie Bill. You may have a skill with words but everything coming out of your mouth is a lie." Robyn voiced as she looked over at him. Now she knew why Eric wanted her with him. She had a knack for picking up people's lies. And right now, Bill was lying out of his butt.

"What about you letting two psychos beat her within an inch of her life so you could feed her your blood the very night you met?" Eric interrupted as he leant his back against the column that was pressed just by Sookie's stairs. Bill and Sookie just looked towards him.

"Think she'll forgive you for that?" Robyn asked as she looked up at him with a question shining in her eyes. Right now, Bill was not in her good books and she was thrilled to see that Bill was still struggling to stand on his leg. He still hadn't fed yet.

"Oh, my god." Sookie blanched

"Sookie…"

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

"He tried to silence me tonight so you would never know." Eric stated, removing his hand from his hair as he picked at some of the cement that was in his hair before he threw it back to the porch.

"How's the leg Bill?" Robyn asked cheekily, leaning from her position a little her arms still folded across her chest.

"She has quite a bite." Eric insinuated with a large smile making Bill shift on his feet, looking down at Sookie who finally understood who had given him his wounds and to why he had received them. She could only look at him in shock.

"He doesn't want to protect you Sookie." Robyn said to her gently, knowing that however harsh it was by splitting the pair of them up she needed to get away from him and start living her life in the light. "He only wants to protect himself."

"Get out of my house."

"Please…" Bill begged as he looked at her. The wind was swimming around his figure as his vampire traits were causing him to be flung from her home. Bill caught the edge of the door, clinging onto it as he spoke to her. His blood tears falling from his eyes as he looked at the angry and tear streaked face of Sookie. "Don't ever come here. Don't ever call me. Don't ever talk to me. Ever. You manipulated me into falling in love with you."

"It is who you are, Sookie, not what you are, that I love and will love always, until I meet the true death."

"Love?! You don't even get to use that word. I recind my invitation." Sookie screamed, her posture screaming anger and hurt. Robyn could only look at her sadly as she watched the pain that she was feeling, knowing just how painful it was to feel those kind of emotions.

"NO!" Bill screamed as he was flung from the house, past Robyn and Eric as he landed on the floor mere meters away from the door. Bill slowly lifted his torso, blood streaking his features as his eyes met Eric's.

"I want my phone back." He voiced before he watched Bill run the other way.

"You too. Get the fuck off my porch and out of my life." Sookie yelled as she looked towards Robyn and Eric who had pushed themselves from there leaning positions and headed towards Sookie who was looking at them with teary eyes.

"For the record, I would never have given you to Russell." Eric stated as he walked towards her.

"Go back to hell where you came from, you fucking dead piece of shit."

"I'm sorry to see you suffer like this, but I thought you had the right to know."

"He was poisoning you Sookie. Lying to you. I didn't want to see you hurting any more than you already are. We will leave you alone. If you need to talk to either of us. You know where to find and how to get in contact with us." Robyn said to her gently as she came to stand next to Eric. Eric simply looked down at her, noticing how she was urging him away. Eric just gave Sookie a final look before he gracefully lifted Robyn into his arms and lifted her back to her home.

0-0-0

Once again, for the second time in the same evening she felt her feet going back to the ground. She shoved herself away from Eric as she headed up the gravel path that lead to her home, her keys in her hands as she prepared to walk away from Eric again.

She had opened the door and took a step inside, she was about to close the door on his face when he pressed his hand to the doorframe of her front door and made her look at him.

"Robyn, I know your leaving in the morning. But I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. Not just with Russell but from Bill." Eric stated, lifting his hand as if to press it to her cheek, leaning in to kiss her. Robyn simply shoved herself away from his outstretched hand, shaking her head as if she had been electrocuted.

"I may have saved you and I may have let my heart rule my head. But you betrayed me Eric, you broke my heart in the worst possible way and this is me getting out. I am going on a huge world tour tomorrow Eric and I can't have you constantly on my mind. I'm sorry, and however painful it is for me to say but it's over between us. We have nothing else to say. Now, please leave me in piece." Robyn voiced, noticing how Eric's face was taken over with pain. His eyes welling with blood tears that refused to spill, his dead heart cracking in his chest as Robyn closed the door and leant her head on the doorframe, her eyes closed in sorrow.

She let out the air in her lungs when she heard Eric run away from her home at Vampire speed. She simply flicked the switch to turn on the lights of her home before she headed up to her room and continued to pack everything that she needed for her tour.

0-0-0

Pam was walking through the quite rooms of Fangtasia. She could see the lights shining on the area where Russell had been situated when he was held captive. She could still see the bandages that Robyn had left behind that were pressed to the bin, she also faltered a little when she recognized one of her cardigans she had forgotten to reclaim when she used to stay at Fangtasia before everything with Russell has exploded.

The vampire Progeny of Eric strode from one of the side rooms, having re-emerged from one of the showers she could feel the silky robe clinging to her sides and her skin as she looked at her wet hair, still picking bits of cement from her hair as went.

She was pulled from her meanderings when she noticed her Maker walking into the room. Eric looked towards Pam, still covered in cement, consciously aware of the blood tear that had fallen from his eyes caused his to rub it away before she could notice.

"Did you kill him?" Pam asked, pulling Eric's attention from his thoughts as he walked towards is office. Eric just raised on of his eyebrows over at her, his hair in complete disarray as he leant his torso back a little to get a good look at her "Please tell me you killed him because I will never get all the cement out of my hair."

"I gave him a much worse punishment." He said as he turned back to the door.

"Ruben tried to kill me, by the way." Pam expressed causing Eric to snap his head back towards her, a look of shock on his features as he turned to face her completely. "I took him out." Eric let out a sigh, looking away from her and then back to her eyes as he stood in front of her

"Oh great. On top of everything I'm out an assassin." Eric voiced, looking at the ring that was around his neck, hoping he would be able to clean it and remove the cement from the metal.

"I have zero patience with that shit." Eric just gave her a bored look before he walked back towards the door of his office.

"I need you to take care of things here for a while." Eric stated, taking in the confused expression that fell onto Pam's features in the process. "I'll be away for a few days."

0-0-0

As Robyn looked out of the window she was not impressed. She had phoned up the recording studio plus her agent and her band to do a last minute and emergency recording session. She didn't know why, but Robyn needed to record the last two songs she had written in the last two days and she wanted them released before she headed off for her tour.

She knew she was cutting it thin. Of course she did, because as she looked at her watch, her new watch she might add, she had about 4 hours before her actual flight. She had called Janice, hoping her sister would be able to do something with the purple bruise on her face and the small and rather large cuts on her arms. Janice had not been impressed with her, but she soon shrugged it off when she realised that her sister was giving her a very special gift. One she was going to see the world, and second, she was going to be with her. Some proper sister time that the pair of them really craved.

But as she looked, it seemed that the Paparazzi and the news crew had found out what she had planned and had ambushed her and the rest of her crew. She had let out a large sigh before she looked over towards one of her security team who had called her and informed her that it was time to leave.

The young singer simply re-adjusted her side fringe, pulling her long hair from underneath her dark green jacket and pulled on a pair of sunglasses. Robyn knew that what she was wearing was as low key as possible. Her jeans flaring a little at the base, the material framing her converses nicely, while a white, loose fitted pink Floyd shirt was covering her torso. She hoped that her undistinguishable clothing would help to hide her. Obviously not.

Robyn simply picked up her bag, flinging it across her shoulder before picked up her IPod and her laptop and headed into the foyer, looking at her team around her she could see that the head of her security Dean came over to her, pressing his hand to the bottom of her back as she looked up at him.

"Are you ready Miss Herveaux?"

"As ill ever be thank you." Robyn smiled and continued to put on her sunglasses and walked towards the door. Dean pushed the people behind the door's back, allowing the singer to try and walk from the building. Flashes dazed Robyn as she pushed her way through the crowd, the screams of questions blurring into one as Dean and her team continued to try and get her through the crowd, all the while the paparazzi were screaming questions at her.

"Miss Herveaux how are you feeling about starting your tour?

"Robyn, is it true that you're moving from Louisiana to live in Mississippi?"

"Is it true that you're dating a vampire? What's his name, how old is he?"

Robyn just looked down at the ground, not wanting to involve her in the questioning, wanting to keep her life private, more now than ever as she tried to protect her heart from the heartache she was feeling after the betrayal and the departure of a relationship that she had shared with possibly the most remarkable man for 10 months.

Dean opened the door to the black limo for her, Robyn giving him a smile and a thank you as she slipped herself into the seat, closed the door behind her and once again lifted her sunglasses from her head and breathed out a sigh of relief. Overjoyed that the first stage of journey had been finished.

0-0-0

The Anubis airline airplane had just landed and Eric was relieved that they had arrived on time. As he looked at his watch, now altered to the correct time he had to struggle to get from Gatwick airport to the O2 arena that was in London.

The Viking vampire knew that if he was running, or even flying for that matter he would get their in about 15 minutes, but with him here to see a very special and the excited arrival to the country he knew he needed to keep himself low key, especially now after everything that had happened over the last couple of days.

However, as Eric walked into the collections bay his picked up his large shoulder bag with ease, standing out in the black clothing against the white walls and floors of the airport his long legs helped with his evacuation of the building as he attempted to grab a taxi.

But, as he was walking from the airport a magazine cover caught his eye and he couldn't help but stop and quickly purchase the paper before heading to the front, whistling over a taxi, giving his location and then settling down to read the said magazine and article that had caught his attention.

As he looked, the glossy pages of the front cover pretty much explained the whole article that he was so apprehensive of reading. He could see an image of Robyn being hassled by the press as she was bundled into a limo, her skin flashing with bright light from the various camera flashes as she was taking where he suspects was the airport. Across the top of the 'Heat' Magazine was the title of "Robyn Herveaux, a strong star on an incredible fall."

The magazine cover held a picture of Robyn with her sunglasses pressed to her features, a rather stress and unhappy expression on her features as she got into the car. But, as Eric took a closer inspection he could visibly see the burn marks on her neck that she had received from the silver that Russell had placed to her neck. He could see the scratches and the large wound that she had reopened when she was feeding him just underneath her sleeves where she had waved to them. All these things were counting up against her and he was anxious about what he was about to read. He pulled open the magazine, opening it to the relevant page and started to read the article.

_For most people, the hope of staying out of the limelight and not being noticed comes in handy during the most stressful times of your life. But for A-listers and Celebrities that becomes increasingly harder when the press are constantly breathing down your neck. _

_The world tour that Robyn Herveaux is about to embark on seems to be taking an increasingly stressful toll on her and her body. The young star who was bundled into a limo this morning as she left her recording studio did not look well. Her eyes were heavy, purple bruises forming under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her gaunt features did not help to hide a large bruise that was placed on her jaw. As she got into the limo large scratches were seen on her arms with burn welts around her neck. These new injuries not helping to hide the large scar that is positioned on her cheek, a beauty mark that millions of fans have grown to love. It is still unclear as to how this singer who is normally beautifully made up has suddenly become so careless with her body. _

_People are speculating into weather the star has suddenly found relief in self-harming, a coping method to help with the stress of travelling around the world, being without her family and friends for more than 6 months as she travels. Has the prospect of performing in over 150 stadiums, a total of 300 different concerts, plus interviews and award ceremonies put too much onto the young star?_

_However, other people have voiced other opinions. Robyn is a very private celebrity who refuses to speak about her private life. Her older brother has still not been named and she refuses to give any information about her romantic life. But, this is the area people have been talking about in recent months. _

_Robyn has been photographed on various occasions getting into a car, or walking around Shreveport, Louisiana with an absolutely stunning man. This unidentified figure has been rumored to be a secret lover or even a secret relationship that Robyn has not wanted to make public. Has this tall man started beating her? She would not be the first star to be beaten by an infamous person. People like Cher and Whitney Huston are only a few examples. _

_Nevertheless, it could not be as brutal that we are insinuating. Robyn might have gotten herself into a few scrapes or accidents resulting in the wounds that are on her body. Her heartbroken and rather depressed demeanor could be a result of the stress or even the breakdown of this potential secret relationship. _

_Yet, people are still worrying. The young singer has suddenly arranged an emergency recording sessions, releasing a further two tracks that have been on sale for only 8 hours. She has already reached number One and Two in the UK and American charts with "Six degrees of separation" and "What about now" Two tracks that are linked with relationships and the break up. Could this be another subtle message of hers?_

_Whatever the answer, Robyn's fans are a huge support to her, understanding her difficult situation and standing by her side with more dedication than ever. _

As Eric finished reading the article, he pressed the sides of the magazine to his long legs, looking out of the window, as his mind was full of different things. His main worry was the sheer volume of emotion that had flooded to his heart.

0-0-0


	17. Chapter 17

**Love of Midnight**

**True Blood Fanfiction**

**Singingfrogs**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

_**Cross over with True Blood UK.**_

As it was, however much rushing around Eric had done he still hadn't made the start. He had walked to the back entrance of the arena, texting a friend in the process and about 5 minutes later Jack; one of Robyn's producers greeted him. Jack was smiling and talking with him, the observant young man noticing the very depressed emotions that Robyn was showing. This had Jack thinking and it wasn't for the best.

The pair of them walked through the long corridors before they entered into the large room that was designated for the backstage pass holders. Eric had been to a few of these over the years and normally the room was rather busy, but right now, Eric finally understood that all these people had come for Robyn, all of them enjoying her shows and her music. Eric then realised just how well she was able to deal with her fans, her fame, and the press.

Jack continued to guide Eric towards the area that was designated for them and when Jack finally stopped walking he realised that they were literally at the stage's side. He could see the lights sparkling onto Robyn in various different angled, on her front, on her back, from her head everywhere. However, it wasn't just Robyn the lights were shining on. The light show was shining on the audience, on the floor, in the stands, everywhere. It looked impressive.

But, Eric noticed the simplicity of it all. The drummer and his see through drum kit were positioned in the middle of the stage, its revolving podium providing the band another unique gimmick. Eric could see that the stage was split into three parts. The separate areas for performing to the sides and then to the front. The back was used for the unique ability to face the audience sitting behind the stage and for quick root between the two sides of the stage. On the inside of this podium that ran the length of the back of the stage was the screens that enhanced Robyn's figure, showing various animations or clips.

However, as Eric looked at the whole thing, the one thing that really took his breath away was how amazing Robyn looked. Her long hair was up, Janice having curled the back before looping it and clipping it together. Her fringe was sweeping across her head hanging and framing her face on both sides enhancing that shape of her face. Her eyes enhanced the black make up, lips coloured and full of colour. The foundation was hiding her bruise, but her scar was still visible. Robyn liked to show it as a beauty statement. Nobody is perfect.

As he continued to study her, he noticed how simply her clothing was. She wasn't like Lady Gaga or Nicki Minaj who loved to wear the extravagant and rather ridiculous clothing. She simply wore a t-shirt that was linked to her album, a pair of bright red skinny jeans pressed to her legs as she skipped around the stage, jumping, waving her hands. She looked like she was having a fantastic time.

As he continued to watch her, in various songs he could see her face dropping, her voice cracking at emotional parts of the songs. She was faltering over the emotional reasons behind her written songs, remembering the time she had written them, smiling as her mind was lost in her memories. He noticed her visible break down as she sung 'Follow Me' one of her biggest selling hits, a single tear falling from her eye as she sung, as she performed. But as the music came to a stop she smiled, waving to her fans and laughing as she wiped away the tear and continued with her first performance.

Eric could see one of the stage hands coming out with her guitar, watching as Robyn took it with ease, smiling over at him as she pressed the microphone into the stand, a smile on her features as she readjusted the height of the stand. She looped her guitar strap over her shoulder, making sure the feedback was okay she talked back to her audience.

"How we all doing?" Robyn asked with a smile, flicking her fringe away from her face, a thin layer of sweat on her skin as she smiled at the deafening cheer that was in response. "Well, I don't know about you but were having a fantastic time up here. The next one is our new song that was released today. Here is Six degree's of desperation." She chimed, repositioning the microphone stand once again as she prepared herself to play the song.

_You've read the books,_

_You've watched the shows,_

_What's the best way no one knows, yeah,_

_Meditate, get hypnotized._

_Anything to take from your mind._

_But it won't go, ohhhh ohhh_

_You're doing all these things out of desperation,_

_Ohhh ohhh,_

_You're going through six degrees of separation._

It was Robyn's voice that started the song. Her voice echoing and breathing with such perfection Eric couldn't help but smile. He could see her fingers strumming the guitar gently, her body swaying with the beat gently before the music built into crescendo as the chorus arrived.

_You hit the drink, you take a toke_

_Watch the past go up in smoke._

_Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,_

_You're better now than ever, and your life's okay_

_When it's not. No._

_You're doing all these things out of desperation,_

_Ohhh ohhh,_

_You're going through six degrees of separation._

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_

_And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle_

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little_

_(Oh no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself)_

_(No no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself)_

_You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,_

_Anyone who'll throw an arm around you, yeah_

_Tarot cards_

_Gems and stones,_

_Believing all that crap is gonna heal your soul._

_Well it's not, no, wohhhh_

_You're only doing things out of desperation,_

_Ohhh ohhh,_

_You're goin' through six degrees of separation._

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_

_And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle_

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little_

_No there's no starting over,_

_Without finding closure, you'd take them back,_

_No hesitation,_

_That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation_

_No there's no starting over,_

_Without finding closure, you'd take them back,_

_No hesitation,_

_That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation_

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_

_And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle_

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little_

As Eric watched, the whole crowd were screaming and dancing. They already knew the song. They already knew the meaning, they already sung with her, feeling and believing in the emotion that she had pressed to her voice. All of the words breaking his heart like a knife. She had written about their breakup. The song mirroring everything she was feeling. All the pain, all the heartbreak had been inspiration for one of her best songs. Eric could do nothing but watch from a sideline, admiring the most remarkable woman he had ever met perform, living and breathing music and this life style. Robyn Herveaux was possible one of the most talented, level headed, natural born performers who had the most loyal and dedicated fans that would follow her career for the rest of her life, knowing that her music would span for decades.

0-0-0

Robyn had no idea what to do with herself. She was so animated and full of adrenaline after her first performance in England her mind was reeling with various ideas of what she wanted to do. A smile came to her lips when she finally understood what she wanted to do and suddenly hailed over a black cab and gave the driver her location.

When she felt the cab pulling up at the side of the road her mouth turned even further into a smile. She hadn't been here in such a long time her mind was fogged and filled with so many different emotions and memories concerning old friends, or a time when things were so much simpler she couldn't help her heart to swell with emotions.

She thanks the taxi and paid him before she pulled open the door and looked and the iconic British pub, which acted as Lou Pines in Mississippi. Loup Garou was a werewolf pub in the UK that was the business that had employed Samantha as a waitress and a barmaid.

The old worldly pub had its name written and painted in large, golden old school writing, the black paint enhancing the very simple colour scheme. The old black painted door held a few hanging baskets with pansy's and violas that were flowering even in the darkness. A sigh with various relevant information was positioned on the pavement, encouraging the passing pedestrians to visit the pub.

Robyn quickly looked both way before she headed across the road and into the pub. Even though she hadn't been to the UK and thus this bar for a very long time, retuning here after she had made the big time seemed to relax her a little. She felt more at home here than she had in a very long time.

She smiled when she noticed the warm mood lighting that was hanging by the bar, the shelving of whiskeys, sprits and ales were enhanced by the spotlights. The large dark oak bar holding various pumps of beer or cider. The soft drinks being held in the centre of the bar so the barmaids could easily reached. As Robyn walked further into the bar a smile engulfed her lips as the familiar smell of dark wood varnish wafted to her nose, ignoring the star struck looks she was getting from the men that were sitting on the tall bar chairs that were held at the edge of the bar.

As she headed towards the bar she could feel her boots clicking against the laminated flooring, perching on one of the stalls as she looked behind her shoulder. The other side of the bar was lined with various different booths. Long, large armchairs sat with their back touching, the rather old pattern shining on new and well kept red material matched the tops of the bar chairs and the stalls that were sitting around the tables that were positioned at various angles to fit with the chairs and the stools.

The young Packmaster pressed her hand to her neck, leaning on it as she looked around, feeling her hair resting on her hand as she familiarized herself with the traditional pub that she had missed so much. She could see all the inhabitants seemed to be regulars, chatting and laughing with friends and even welcoming strangers. She ignored all the looks she was getting, knowing that they knew she was a Packmaster; she was just happy that she was here. The first time in the last couple of days that she truly let a happy smile engage her lips. But, as soon as it left her face so did that happy feeling.

"Good Evenin', Miss Herveaux." One of the young barmen stated, his heavy English accent informing the rest of the bar that Robyn was from America. The man removing Robyn from her reprieve as she looked back to who had spoken to her. Ian Cleese was the man who owned the bar and was doing pretty well for himself. Robyn couldn't help but smile at him as she took in his pale complexion, his brown hair having been gelled into its unique style in the middle and at the front. His bears and moustache was well trimmed and looked after which enhanced the rather handsome smile that took over his features when he smiled at people. His blue eyes were sparkling with life and energy, as he seemed to reacquaint himself with a woman he hadn't spoken to in years.

"Ian, how are we doing?" Robyn stated, smiling at him as she pushed herself from her crouch, turning her full attention to the man who was currently drying up the large beer glasses that he was about to put back under the bar.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you. I thought you'd have given up coming here when your celebrity status when through the roof." He said with another smile, finally putting the tea towel over his shoulder so he could give Robyn his undivided attention.

"Where else would I go?" Robyn asked him as she curled the hair around her ear as she studied him with her grey eyes.

"Somewhere a bit more fancy than this." He stated with another smile, looking back at the men who were looking at the pair of them as they talked, catching up with each other once again.

"Fancy isn't really my thing. And besides, this place is like a little bit of home. It's been a long time since I've been here. No better way of winding down after a performance."

"Very good point." Ian smiled before he rested his hands on the side of the bar and leant towards Robyn as she looked over at him. "What can I get you, darlin'?" He asked her watching as Robyn straightened her posture and placed her hands on the surface of the bar. A smile that was not reaching her eyes on her features.

"A strawberry and Lime Kopparberg please." Robyn said before she leant on her hands again "Do you think I could trouble you for a ham sandwich?"

"Any thing for you darlin'" Ian said with a wink as he turned away to sort out her drink before he headed into the kitchen to prepare her ham sandwich. Having a ham Sandwich seemed to become a ritual after she had performed, a way to wind down.

As Robyn poured her drink into the glass of ice that she had been provided with she was unaware of the woman who was walking up behind her. She felt someone pressing their hand to her shoulder resulting in her to quickly sip her drink before pulling it away from her mouth at the same time as she looked towards the person who had pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hello stranger." The young woman smiled. Robyn couldn't help but look towards her. She had no idea how long it was since she saw Samantha. The beautiful brunette was standing next to her. Her small frame of 5ft meant the woman was jumping onto the stall in front of her. Her side fringe sweeping across her forehead much like her own but as her hair travelled down her body the front of her hair had blonde highlights underneath the surface layer of her hair. The layering of her hair enhanced the slender shape of her face as she smiled at Robyn with her dark brown eyes.

Robyn smiled at her before she took a brief look at the rather excited young vampire standing behind her. Robyn could tell she was vampire by her complexion and by her smell. The ginger vampire was far taller than Sam but did not have the larger boobs that Sam did. The vampires hair was styled and spiked in to short layers while her own side fringe was larger and more prominent as it hide her forehead. Her grey eyes mirrored hers as she stood behind Sam, her curvy figure making nothing but attractive shapes. More or less like Sam.

"Hello to you too Sam." Robyn voiced as she placed her drink back to the surface of the bar. Feeling the surface sticking. Typical of pubs, but a sensation that Robyn had missed.

"Long time no see, how have you been?"

"I've been better." Robyn expressed again, flashing Sam a sad smile as she raised her glass to her lips again.

"Haven't we all?"

"I can see that." Robyn expressed, swallowing her drink as she looked over at Gaspard. A man she had dropped off to the airport about a week ago. Since the last time she had seen him he had required some rather nasty injuries that trumped her own. His leg was in a cast restricting his movements, as he needed crutches to help him get around. Robyn could also see a bandage peeking from underneath his shirt that seemed to secure his chest as well as his whole other arm; his other arm seemed to get a better deal with only his forearm in a bandage. "What happened?"

"Oh, abduction, murder; you know the usual and…" Sam said with a shrug, looking away from her friend as she trailed off, pausing a little as if she wanted to say something more.

"And?" Robyn asked, raising her eyebrows, drink still in her hand as she shook her head at her

"And finally managing to accept myself for what I am." Sam blurted rather hurriedly as if she had wanted to get this off her chest for a long time. Robyn could do nothing but look at her with confusion shining in her features, a frown taking over her eyebrows as she continued to look at Sam, knowing that her already suffering heart was going to take another painful battering.

"I don't understand." Robyn stated, putting her drink down as she rested her elbow off the side of the bar, taking in Sam's sigh before she looked back up towards Robyn who was running her hand through her fringe so it was not in her way. It was at that moment that Ian brought her her sandwich, smiling at the girls as Sam and the vampire watched her eat looks of confusion on their faces as she ate. "It's become a bit of a ritual." Robyn shrugged pulling Sam back to the conversation at hand.

"Robyn, I've been keeping something from you. And the reason for that is because I felt like if I didn't tell people then it would be as if my problem wasn't really there."

"You've picked a hell of a time to tell me. All right, spit it out. It's not like my week can get any worst."

"Remember all the legends of our kind that we were told when we were kids? About how you could tell a friend from a demon?"

"Yeah, by the gold ring around their eyes. What about it?" Robyn stated, already knowing where this conversation was going as soon as she had shown Sam her knowledge, an understanding that everyone of her kind shared. But Robyn was shaken from her thoughts when she noticed Sam was removing something from her eye. What she saw seemed to make her heart double in time. Sam's eyes had completely changed from the deep brown that they used to be. Instead a bright yellow, almost wolf like coloring had surrounded and incased her iris. Robyn could only gap at her, her mouth hanging open as she raised her eyebrows, not removing her eyes from Sam's as everything seemed to sink in. Robyn couldn't help the laugh that fell from her lips.

"You motherfucker. And you chose now, of all times, to tell me? Talk about getting another kick in the nut sac." Robyn said, noticing the small smile taking hold of Sam's lips as she recognized a saying that Sam knew came from Robyn's brother. But as she took in the seriousness suddenly taking over Robyn's features she knew now as not a good time to try and cheer her up. "I've been taken prisoner, betrayed by my boyfriend, poisoned by wolfs bane, got myself into a car crash, been flown out here to start my world tour and now the most honest wolf I know is telling me she's been keeping the fact that she's a demon from me since we've met."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid. People never see me in the same way after they find out."

"It's ok." Robyn waved away; shoving the sandwich back to the plate as she chewed at the mouthful she had taken, suddenly not hungry after the information Sam had just given her. "I understand where your coming from but you should have trusted me. I never would have judged you, I mean look at my face, I'm not exactly the prettiest person out there. I'll tell you what, buy me another drink and promise you'll cook me dinner soon and you're forgiven." Robyn smiled, seeing the happiness suddenly shining in Sam's face as the pair of them lifted their drinks and clinked their glasses together

"Deal." She smiled as the pair of them took a sip from their drinks. But, as Sam replaced her drink on the bar Robyn could see the vampire tapping Sam on the shoulder, making Gaspard's beta wolf to turn and look at her. Looking at the excitement that was coursing through the young vampire's body.

"Can I?" She asked causing a sigh to fall from Sam's lips.

"Yes." She stated as she looked back towards Robyn who was looking at her as if she had no idea what was going on. The young vamp towards her once she had her permission.

"Ah! Oh my God!" The ginger girl stated as she turned towards Robyn who had replaced her drink back to the bar, her sandwich almost finished as the singer also turned to the vampire. "It's really you! I had no idea you were a werewolf! I'm like, your BIGGEST fan EVER! I have all your albums... well... technically I have double because I had to buy them again after I was turned into a vampire and had my bag stolen which had my iPod in but what I really want to say is, will you please sign this beermat for me!" She enthused, not taking a single breath as she ranted to Robyn who could only smirk at her, a little taken aback by her enthusiasm, but still amused at the baby vampire who did not seem to care what anybody thought of her.

"I would tell you to take a breath but there's no point." Robyn said with a smile again as she took the beermat that was being offered to her by the two hands of the vampire.

"Sorry, I got nervous." She smiled as she shrugged one of her shoulders, moving her head so it was parallel with her shoulder at the same time. Robyn took the offered beer mat and placed it to the bar and started writing.

"What's your name?" Robyn asked her gently as she turned her attention to face her, her hair falling over her shoulder in the process.

"It's Hannah. My names Hannah." Hannah expressed innocently as she smiled to Robyn, her hands pressed together as she waited patiently for Robyn to sign her elegant scrawl onto the mat. A little personal message written at the same time.

As Robyn finished writing she was suddenly cut off when she heard a squeal coming from Hannah's mouth as she flung her arms around Robyn, causing the Packmaster to hold on to the side of the bar a little from the sheer force of the hug, but with her vampire speed it was a quick small hug before she rushed away from her, calling behind her in the process.

"THANK YOU!"

"Sweetie," Robyn started as she smiled, calling Hannah back towards her, the beermat in her hand as she noticed Hannah's eyes going down to look at the offered object. "Beer mat." Robyn finished, a smile on her features as Hannah looked down sheepishly as she took the mat and then headed back over towards Gaspard and her adoptive family.

"Wow, sorry about that." Sam said with an embarrassed smile as she continued to take a sip from her drink as Robyn continued to look at Hannah who was smiling at her new autograph.

"Ah leave her alone its cute. I've had worse." Robyn replied again with a smile as she turned towards Sam who just smiled at her knowingly. But the pair of them was pulled from their conversation, snapping their heads towards Ian who was ranting and raving to the new arrival who had walked into the pub.

"Oh no. No no. No. Absolutely not." Ian suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to look at the man who had just walked into the pub, pulling them all from their quite drink due to Ian's outcry. Demanding the man leave as the tall figure stood in the doorway. But as both Sam and Robyn looked over at the man who was striding into the pub everything in Robyn's body ran cold and anxiety suddenly flooded her figure.

"Calm yourself, Mr Cleese. I'm not here on business." Eric said calmly and emotionlessly, a small smirk engulfing his features, eyebrows in a raised position as he slumped a little. As Robyn looked she could see that his hair was swept across his head again but the top he wore underneath his leather jacket fell to the middle of his torso, the chain that held her ring visibly on display due to just how low the top was. The jacket he was wearing had been one that she had bought him, rising and enchasing his neck before the lapel flicked into a larger part of the jacket. His skinny jeans were still pressed to his legs. Damned it Eric. Why did you have to look so yummy all the time.

"I don't care. This is a werewolf pub. WEREWOLF! My werewolf pub!" Ian scolded again, his anger visibly getting the better of him as he flipped the towel from his shoulder as he looked towards Eric who was simply looking at him as if he had all the time in the world.

"I think you have a visitor." Sam whispered as she turned towards Robyn who looked over at her and then back towards Eric, unsure of what she could do. She simply let our a deflated smile before she dropped herself from the stool

"Turn your over-sized shoes around and get out!"

"It's ok, Ian, I'll sort this." Robyn explained as she walked around Sam, grabbing her bags as she noticed how Ian turned around to her, Eric's eyes falling on her figure at the same time as she looked up at Sam with a nervous look in her eye.

"Face your fears." Sam whispered

"I'll see you soon." Robyn whispered, placing a quick kiss to Sam's cheek, waving over at Hannah and Gaspard before she followed Eric from the bar.

0-0-0

Robyn had quickly removed herself from the bar, still trying to sort out her bag as well as finished the last parts of her sandwich as she walked into the dark street of London, Eric quietly walking behind her in the process.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing here? I thought I made it pretty clear last night. You better have a damned good reason to be here." Robyn shouted suddenly as she spun around to look at him, walking back as she went before she noticed Eric walking up to her side so she wouldn't have to keep spinning around.

"I had hoped of your anger diminishing, of being given a change to redeem myself but I'm not going to force you to forgive me if you don't want to. I know you still love me as much as I still love you but weather you follow your head or your heart is your choice. Just, please, hear me out because you need to know why I did what I did." Eric urged, watching as Robyn continued to pull on the small jacket she had with her. When she finished she just looked up at him, contemplating weather or not to follow him. She could only look at him.

"Lead the way." She sighed, raising her hand and then letting it drop to her thigh as Eric readjusted the pair of them so Robyn was in his arms, lifting them off into the air as he took her somewhere Godric had shown him when he was still around.

When Eric placed her back onto her feet he couldn't help but smile as she went to the edge of the roof building, awe inspired at the sight that was in front of her. Her face was sparkling with light, London was after all the city that never slept and Robyn could understand why. She could see the BT tower and Canary wolf rising up higher than all the other buildings, shining with lights. The other smaller buildings had their own lights twinkling in the night air but from where she was standing everything looked so beautiful.

"Holy crap. When did you find this?" Robyn breathed as she looked back towards Eric, the wind blowing her hair as her eyes sparkled with wonder and beauty; the sight of London at night was really taking her breath away.

"Godric took me here about 15 years ago. It looked very different back then but it is still just a beautiful." Eric said with a smile as he sat down on the rooftop, the concrete slap a good viewing point. Robyn stood there a little before she turned back around to face Eric, knowing that he was studying her.

"It's all well and good buttering me up with a view like this but you still need to start talking." She voiced as she walked towards him and then sat down next to him, her eyes still going back to the view in front of her as Eric turned to face her a little.

"If Russell Edgington had known how I feel about you, he would have had you tortured. Not by putting you in a gas chamber; he would have bound you in silver and fed you enough wolfs bane to make you seriously unwell until we both caved in. Then we would have both been in too much trouble to get out of and I wasn't about to do that to you. If I could convince you that I didn't love you then I knew it would be enough to convince him as well."

"You could have come sooner. Your blood bond with me would have let you know I was in pain when I was fighting with those guards. I was pushing myself at that point as it was. You could have come. But you didn't. You left me."

"I didn't leave you. I never left you. If I had a way to tell you to give me a little more time, I would have come. I would have saved you. I would have destroyed those guards myself."

"Shannon said that." Robyn expressed as she looked away from him, toying with her hands as she looked at them, trying to distract her from her feelings. "I guess the Wolfs bane made me hallucinate when I was locked up. But Shannon was telling me that you would come, telling me to give you a chance, to hold on that little bit longer. I waited for your rescue. Waited as long as I could but you never came. I guess I never really believed her."

"Robyn I'm here, I'm here right now. I know I'm late and my apology is way over due and it's killing me to see you like this. I'd rather see the sun all over again than see you cry because of me." Eric replied passionately, continuously studying her as she looked away from him. Robyn just looked at the lights of London, feeling all her emotions bubbling to the surface as she tried to expel everything she had been locking up. She needed a moment to fully register and understand exactly what he had just said.

"And my blood? What about that? I know for certain that I'm not a fairy so why does mine smell and taste so different to others of my kind?"

"I don't know. Truly I don't. But with your help the pair of us can find out together." He urged, raising his eyebrows as he watched her

She pulled herself to her feet, having the urge to walk to the edge, a tear falling from her eyes as her emotion got the better of her, her anger, her sorrow, everything was falling from her figure as she looked over at London while Eric heaved himself onto his long legs.

"Who am I kidding? I can't fight this anymore." Robyn cried in exasperation as she tried to sniff away her emotions. She spun back around so she could look at him, lifting her hand to remove the tears from her eyes that she knew were still falling. "I love the fact that you would meet the sun for me, that I want to see you do it but I can't. I can't stop loving you. Alcide would blame it on my imprint but all those emotions are different compared to what my heart is telling me. I don't want to stop loving you Eric and I don't think I can."

"I'll spend the rest of my eternal life trying to make it up to you. Anything it takes to show you how much I need you." Eric voiced, his voice capped in emotion as he took steps towards her, seeing how badly this had been affecting her. He stopped when he was standing right in front of her, lifting his hand to rest it gently to her cheek and overjoyed as he watched her lean into his hand, reacting to him the same way she always did. She closed her eyes as she let out the excess emotions she was holding, resting her own hand over his as she relaxed into him, feeling far safer than she had in such a long time.

Eric lifted his other hand and pressed it to her scared cheek, watching her as she opened her eyes as she looked at him, her tears freely falling down her face, being caught by Eric's thumb that was comfortingly stroking her cheek bone as he looked down at her, his eyes full of emotion as he visibly opened to her. "I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home." Eric whispered to her passionately, Robyn's tears really falling, as she understood everything that Eric was feeling. She felt his lips press to her forehead and she melted into him, wanting him to hold her even closer than he ever had.

"Thank you." She whispered as she fell onto his shoulder, her eyes still closed as she felt Eric wrap his arms around her, wanting to comfort her in ways he knew she needed.

"What for?" Eric asked her gently, pulling back so he could look at her. Robyn lifting her watery eyes at the same time.

"You did everything. You accepted me for who I am, and not for what you wanted me to be."

"I just wanted you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted." Eric said to her again, moving one of his hands so he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Robyn could do nothing but smile up at him before she stood on her tip toes and ever so tenderly pressed her lips to his as they were finally reunited with each other after such a trying time.

0-0-0


	18. Chapter 18

**Love of Midnight**

**True Blood Fanfiction**

**Singingfrogs**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

Camera flashes could still be seen even through the tainted windows of the limousine. As Eric looked out the window he could see the red carpet that led towards the main entrance to the large theatre that was holding the national music awards.

He could see hundreds of different photographers were at the ready. People ready to pounce to interview the stars. Screaming fans yelling and begging for autographs and pictures. To say Eric wasn't nervous was an understatement. This was one of his first proper outings at a show like this. This was one of the first shows that he was going to at Robyn's side as her boyfriend. As her other half.

It seemed that the pair of them had rekindled their relationship 2 months ago after the pair of them had shared their true feelings, anger and sorrow. Anything on their hearts and Eric was just relieved that Robyn was prepared to give him another chance. He loved her after all and he was not about to let her go without a fight. Even if that meant going out in front of thousands of people in the processes. He wanted to be part of her life. This was her chosen career and he was to support her no matter what. He was helping her get through this with his comfort and he wanted it no other way.

Eric felt someone's hand take hold of his as he looked out of the window, fidgeting with his tie before he moved his head to see Robyn was comfortingly looking at him with a gentle smile on her features, squeezing his hand to help.

"You don't have to be nervous Eric. I'll be right beside you." Robyn said with a smile as she leant over and pressed kiss to his lips before Eric nodded, let out the air in his lungs and pulled open the door. As soon as he had stepped out of the limo the cameras were flashing him almost immediately. People were screaming, obviously knowing whom he was from all the pictures, and interviews and articles that had been written about him since he and Robyn had gone public with their relationship.

Eric then reached out his hand, holding it out for Robyn who gracefully took hold of his hand, her other holding onto her beautiful gown as she emerged from the limo. Screams pretty much deafened the pair of them from the screaming crowd and Robyn couldn't help but giggle, enjoying this so much more now that she was sharing this experience with Eric.

However, when she had pressed her feet back to the ground she did not remove her hand from Eric's. Her other hand held onto her dress so she would not step on it. Eric couldn't help but smile at her, blown away by just how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a Marchesa dress that was from the 2010 line. The white gown puddled at the floor with different parts of the material floating and falling at various different lengths and textures, flowing from the main area of the dress at her thighs. The rest of her dress was positioned on a tanned colours material that covered most of her body; the white netted material decorated with lace and sequins. The lace material wrapped and curled with her body. Eric had never seen her look so glamorous and stunning.

The pair continued forward, directed by the security team to hurry them along as they were instructed by the photographers to stand there and smile, for them to take their pictures. Robyn had a huge smile on her features that showed her teeth as she enjoyed herself.

Next, Robyn was asked to stand on her own, posing and smiling as she allowed her picture to be taken. Eric could only watch, noticing that Katy Perry was just pulling up with her own Vampire boyfriend. However, it seemed that most of the people were more involved with the pair of them. They were the newest couple even though they had been together a year, but Robyn seemed to have the larger fan base, people eager to find out and look at glimpses of her private life, considering Robyn very rarely allowed the public in.

The security then led them further up the red carpet, Robyn reaching out for Eric as he wrapped her arms around her, talking and mingling with other people like Beyoncé and Angelina Jolie and her husband. Robyn was also reunited with her good friend Brandon Flowers who was the front man of The Killers. Robyn had introduced Brandon to Eric, the friends reuniting themselves before it was time for Robyn to have pictures with fans, signing hundreds of autographs as Robyn continued to talk with her fans, talking to Eric and talking to other people before they headed inside to have more private pictures taken. Robyn and Eric never taking their eyes from each other.

"Now, that wasn't that bad was it." Robyn smiled as she walked over to Eric, resting her figure on his as she smiled at him, lifting her head as she pressed her lips to his and the pair of them shared in a loving kiss.

0-0-0

_Tonight, Robyn Herveaux gave us the first glimpse at her private life as she introduced the familiar figure that has been surrounding the young star. Vampire Eric Northman, aged 1000 years has been the vampire that has taken Robyn from the market. _

_As Eric was introduced to the world he looked completely at ease and relaxed as he allowed himself to share in Robyn's career, supporting her and helping her as she dealt with her fans, her photographers and finally the press. Robyn has never seemed so at ease, totally comfortable as she introduced Eric to the rest of the world. _

_It seems that the pair of them are truly in love. Robyn and indeed Eric could barely keep their eyes from each other for the whole night. Eric was smiling and holding onto her during her photos before he smiled and admired her for her own individual ones. The couple always having a smile on their faces as they joked together, whispering sweet nothings into their ears and even giving the world pictures of a kiss as Robyn stood to take the 5 awards that she had been nominated for._

_Not only does Robyn holds the record for most albums sold (over taking Adele.) she had also become the best selling artist, she also took the award for best international musician, received the award for best album and also the award for her single "Six degrees of separation" that stayed at the top spot for over 8 weeks. _

_Right now Robyn has everything. The perfect Career, the perfect Boyfriend who loves and cherishes her dearly and she also has her friends and family that support her. Robyn Herveaux is on top of the world. What can next year hold for the star? Who knows…. But it seems the sky is her limits and she is determined to fly. _


End file.
